A New Hope
by Namikazekamui
Summary: First of Until Eternity's End Series. Female!Harry. Elisha's parents abandoned her in the mundane orphanage after everyone dubbed her little brother as the Chosen One. Hurt and felt betrayed, Elisha became cold and distant from everyone. Years later, she met or helped a man in the middle of Afghanistan desert when working and this changed her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

UNTIL ETERNITY'S END: A NEW HOPE

Author: NamikazeKamui

Rating: R

Genres: Romance/Supernatural/Family

Warnings: Gender-bender, OOC, female!Harry, Archangel!Harry, powerful!Harry, alive!Potters, mature scene (maybe), immortality, bashing, and maybe more

Crossover: The Avengers/HP

Setting: Alternate Universal

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, the Avengers, and all the characters there. They all belong to their true owner; I only borrow them for my entertainment, nothing more and nothing less

Summary: Elisha's parents abandoned her in the mundane orphanage after everyone dubbed her little brother as the Chosen One. Hurt and felt betrayed, Elisha became cold and distant from everyone. One day, someone came and decided to adopt her, without realizing who or what this person was. Years later, she met or helped a man in the middle of Afghanistan desert when working and did not realize this would change her life forever

Beta: Marietsy

000

The hospital was full of patients today and it was only logical after the car accident that occurred four hours ago. Doctors and nurses were running in the corridors to make sure the victims were treated while their families stayed in the waiting room.

Meanwhile the hooded figure was watching the scene from the corner of the corridor. No one in the hospital seemed to take notice of this hooded figure's appearance or was confused by the figure's clothes. Suddenly, the hooded figure walked away slowly from the corner and walked down the corridor, moving around the crowd with ease and without touching any of them.

The figure stopped in front of the door to room 203 and walked inside. It stood beside the bed where a patient was sleeping. The figure did not say anything or do anything, but only stared at the patient from its position beside the bed.

It was not long before the patient slowly opened her eyes and smiled the figure. "You have come," whispered the patient to the hooded figure beside her bed.

The hooded figure only nodded its head.

The patient continued to smile softly at the figure and said, "If you really what I think you are, I want to see your face."

The hooded figure did not say anything or do anything after hearing the patient's request; however, a minute later the figure reached up and pulled the hood down to reveal the face of beautiful young women with crimson eyes.

The patient chuckled softly. "I see. I never thought that I was going to die today. I always thought that I was going to live to see my daughter get married and have her own family," she said.

"This can't be prevented," the young woman said flatly. "Your life thread has come to an end today, and I need to take you. I'm sorry that you will leave behind your husband and daughter, but today is your destined day to die."

The woman shook her head. "Don't apologize for doing your work, Angel of Death," she whispered, making the woman looked at her more closely. "God is the owner of all living beings in the entire universes, and as you are His servant, you are only doing what He has told you to do." She closed her eyes, her face serene. "I'm ready."

Even after her work, it still baffled her that some people greeted the Angel of Death like an old friend. The patient confused her with the welcoming attitude even knowing that the Angel of Death had come to take her soul away, leaving her family behind.

Still looking at the patient, she slowly summoned her scythe and rested it near the patient's neck. "If you must know, your daughter will become a very beautiful woman in the future and live a happy life with her future husband," she whispered to her. The angel did not understand why she told the patient about the future when she was only here to take her soul. Was she trying to calm the woman's soul? She had never done that before.

A tear slowly trickled down the woman's cheek, happiness and sadness in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered softly to the angel.

Swiftly the angel swung down her scythe, cutting the woman's life thread and watched as the woman's soul appeared next to her dead body. The machines in the room let out an awful high pitch alarm that made the doctor and the nurse run inside. The angel continued to watch the scene in the front of her, even after one of her reapers took the woman's soul away.

She tilted her head when she saw the crying family, and at that moment, something clenched in her chest and she did not know what it was. However, she knew she needed to say something to the patient's family, even though they could not hear her words.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the crying family before disappearing from the room, the sound of flapping wings echoing throughout.

000

A week after she had gone to the hospital to take the patient's soul, she decided to sit on the roof of the highest building in New York City and watch the energetic people in the city. Her face was blank and the pain in her chest still lingered, even though it had lessened since it first appeared. She did not understand why she felt like this and didn't understand what it meant.

A sound of flapping wings alerted her that one of her siblings had decided to come visit her. Without turning around, she knew that it was Gabriel, the Messenger. Slowly she turned to look at her sister angel and arched an eyebrow, asking the reason why the Messenger had visited.

"You have not come home for nearly twenty years, Azrael," Gabriel informed her. "We were afraid that something had happened to you."

Azrael did not say anything at Gabriel's words, a frown on her face. A moment later, she turned towards her sister. "Can I ask you something, Gabriel?" she whispered softly, making the Messenger arch her eyebrow.

"What do you want to ask me?" she asked.

Slowly Azrael touched the area on her chest where the pain sensation still lingered. "I don't understand why I suddenly feel pain whenever I remember the woman's face and her family. Is there something wrong with me?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Gabriel looked at Azrael for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face. She looked... relieved. Why did she look relieved when she heard Azrael's confession?

"Azrael, it means you felt an emotion," Gabriel told her. "And the emotion you felt when you took that woman's soul is called guilt."

Azrael abruptly stood up after she heard Gabriel's explanation and walked away. There was no way she could feel that emotion. She was the Messenger of Death and did not feel any emotions. Feeling emotions would only become a hindrance for her.

"There is no way I can feel any emotions, Gabriel," Azrael said coldly to the Messenger.

Gabriel shook her head. "It's true, Azrael. What you are feeling now is an emotion called guilt. You did not want to make the woman sad when you took her soul even though you knew it was her time to go." Gabriel put her hand on Azrael's right shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It's okay to feel emotions, Azrael. It's natural for a Celestial being like us."

Azrael looked at Gabriel with narrowed eyes. "No, it's not natural for me, Gabriel," she hissed. "I'm the Messenger of Death; it's not natural for me to feel emotions towards any living beings. It's only going only going to cause problems in my line of work."

"Azrael!" Gabriel snapped. "Emotions are not a hindrance! They are the most beautiful thing that the Father has ever created for His children, even for the Celestial beings! You cannot deny it, especially with your past as—"

"I don't want to hear it," Azrael said angrily. For Father's sake, she really did not want to remember her past life as a human. Heck, if she could wipe the memories from her mind, she would. However, the one of the benefits of being an Archangel was that she had a photographic memory. She would always remember everything that she saw for the rest of her immortal life, even her time as a human.

"Azrael..." Gabriel whispered softly..

Azrael gritted her teeth and turned away from Gabriel so that she could not see the pity she knew were in her sister's eyes. "I don't want to feel any emotions as I did when I was human. They are going to become my downfall one day and I don't want that to happen." With that said, she flew away from the building and away from everything that made her chest hurt more.

000

Stupid Gabriel, why did she have to say anything about her life as a human? Gabriel knew that Azrael did not like it when anyone talked about her past-life. Azrael had tried very hard to forget her time as a human and those she had known.

Shaking her head, Azrael slowly sat down on the park bench and gazed at the lake before her. Truth was, she wasn't really angry with her older sister. It just got on her nerves when someone mentioned her human-life. Why didn't anyone understand that she didn't want to be reminded?

She had been the firstborn of one of the most influential Houses in Britain's Wizarding world. Her parents had named her Harriet Mary Potter and she was a magical-gifted child. Her life was happy and nothing in the world could change that. However, she had been a naive child, thinking that life was filled with flowers and clear blue skies. Sadly, that was not how life worked and she found the truth out the hard way.

She had been happy when her little brother was born. She finally had someone to play with and she would protect him as he grew up. She was happy to be a big sister. However, her dream disappeared when the old coot named Albus Dumbledore came and told her parents about some prophecy.

Dumbledore told her parents that the prophecy alluded to the fact that her little brother was the One-Who-Would-Defeat-The-Dark-Lord. Even though she was only a little girl, she knew not to put her faith in prophecies, for their words were vague and full of riddles and did not always mean what people thought they did. The prophecy was vague enough that maybe her brother really wasn't the prophesied one.

She had tried to tell her parents this, but somehow the old coot knew what she was trying to do and spelled her from speaking. She was bitter because she thought herself weak; she had not been able to stop Dumbledore from convincing her parents of the prophecy. She had promised to always protect her brother and now she would not be able to.

She gritted her teeth in anger. The old coot, afraid that she would be the one to destroy his plan to control her brother, convinced her parents that she was jealous of the attention to her brother received for being the Chosen one. She felt alone in her home, but she wasn't jealous of her brother. She understood why her parents reacted the way they did. They were like sheep that needed someone to guide them and unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore was their shepherd. She really hated that old coot.

In the end, that bastard succeeded in convincing her parents to send her to an orphanage. It would have been okay if they had decided to put her in a magical orphanage, but no… they decided to put her in a mundane orphanage. Were they crazy? Did not they know what would happen if they put a magical child in a mundane orphanage? Did they not learn from the same mistake made from the Dark Lord's own past? She wanted to scream at their foolishness at that time.

Luckily, for her, two months after she was put into the orphanage, a man adopted her and took her away. At first she thought the man was ordinary, but when she became close to the man, she realized that this man was not normal. How could they be normal when you find out that he is GOD? The One who had created the universe? The One who had created the angels? The One who had created Adam and Eve?

God had only smiled at her and then took her to His home, which was Heaven. In that place, He told her a story about His youngest Archangel, who had been the most beloved of all the angels in Heaven and how she had disappeared. At first, she did not understand why He was telling her the story, but when she realized that she was the missing Archangel, she fainted. In her defence, anyone would have done the same thing if they found out about their status as an Archangel.

In the end she realized that she was the missing archangel and her true name was Azrael. The name meant Whom God Helps. Her work as the Archangel of Death was to reap every human soul as they died. Yeah, that's right; she was the Messenger of Death.

She put her head in her hands and let out a small sigh. She continued to stay like that for a moment before the voice of the newspaper boy caught her attention. She stood up from the bench and went to the boy, hoping to find something new from the newspaper he sold.

"One newspaper, please," Azrael said to the boy, taking out money from her wallet.

"Here you go, sir," the boy replied, giving her the newspaper.

Some would be confused after hearing the boy called her 'sir' when it could be seen that her gender was female, even though she wore men's clothes. However, she wore an unbreakable glamour that hid the fact that she was a woman. Anyone who looked at her would believe that she was male.

The reason for this was because she did not want someone could identify her as Azrael when she was in her civilian form, like she was now. She also did not want someone from her past-life to know that was the Potters' first child. Her fellow angels had told her that no one from her past would realize she was Harriet Mary Potter, but she did not want to take a chance and so she hid her true form.

She looked at the article on the front of the newspaper and frowned at the title. '_Young Billionaire and Owner of Stark Industries disappeared in Afghanistan'_. She had heard about Tony Stark from the man's guardian angel. He told her that Tony Stark was a very difficult person to handle. He was a narcissist, a playboy, and an alcoholic.

However, despite those qualities, the guardian angel also told her that the man had potential to be good inside of him. The angel knew that Tony could do something good in the future if that potential was released from deep inside his cold heart. After reading the article in the paper, she had a feeling this could be the one thing that could pull that potential from Tony Stark's heart.

She stopped reading when a buzzing sounded in her head. The buzzing sound was an alarm that told her that she was needed as the Archangel of Death. Slowly she put the newspaper away and then disappeared from the park to where she was needed.

000

She blinked hard when she arrived at her new assignment's place. She growled when the bright sunlight hit her eyes and pulled up her hood to shade them. Even though the light from the sun could not harm her, it was still an annoyance.

She looked around the desert with a frown on her face. She knew that she was standing in the middle of the Afghanistan desert where Tony Stark had disappeared. Taking a deep breath, she used her aura sense to find where her exactly the soul she had to reap was. At first, she only sensed the aura that belonged to the animals and the plants, but after she increased the distance, she spotted several black auras in the cave that not too far from where she stood.

Black meant evil.

With that in mind, she teleported to the cave and once she arrived, she flinched at the stench. It smelled like death inside the cave. She knew this particular smell only happened when the souls of those who died had not found peace. Therefore, as the Archangel of Death, it was her duty to make sure they would find their eternal rest.

Not long after she arrived, the souls appeared in the front of her with an aura of sickness that made her clench her hands into a fist. The souls screamed and flew towards her with an intention to hurt. In a blink of an eye, Azrael swung her scythe at the souls and watched with a blank expression as they screamed in pain.

"These souls really deserve Hell," whispered Azrael. "Only the souls that have been corrupted by evil will scream at the reaping process. I will not have to judge them. Their place in Hell has already been decided." With a sigh, she swung her scythe once more. "That means I only need to summon the gate of Hell personally."

From behind her shadow black gates appeared with eerie aura, making the souls scream in fear. Slowly the gates opened up and shot glowing silver chains that tied themselves around the souls. The chains were made from holy material and had been blessed by her and her older siblings. It meant nothing could destroy them and no one could escape from them.

She watched with an indifferent expression when the chains pulled the screaming souls towards the gate. After the last of them disappeared, she dismissed the gates and looked around. With the corrupted souls gone, she could breathe more easily.

"Are they all gone?" someone asked her.

Slowly Azrael turned around to find a man looking at her with wonder in his eyes. She was astonished to find an uncorrupted soul in this place. "Yes, they are all gone," she told the soul. "And I think it's time for you to move on as well."

The soul did not say anything, he continued to look at Azrael's back where her silver-black wings resided. "Can I ask something of you before I move on?" he asked her.

"You may. If your request does not go against my duty as the Archangel of Death then I will try to fulfil it," Azrael replied.

The soul nodded. "Those people had taken a friend of mine hostage for some months. They tortured him and forced him to create weapons for them. In the end, he escaped this place with my help and my life," he informed her.

Azrael looked to the ceiling with exasperation. "Please don't give me your history, just tell me the request and be done," she said coldly.

The soul blinked and nodded. "Yes. Eh, I want you to look for him. This isn't a friendly place for a man like him."

She closed her eyes. "Fine, I will find your friend," she said. "Before I send you away, tell me your name."

"Yinsen is my name."

000

It hurt. Oh, God, everything hurt. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why was this happening to him? He only came to show the military his new weapons. Why did this terrorist have his products in the first place? He only had a contract with the military, nothing more than that.

He dropped on the sand with a groan. He could not move. He had lost all hope. There was no way he could be saved from this place. He would die alone and he hated it. He wanted to go home.

As his world began to darken, he swore he could hear the sound of flapping wings beside him and before he could investigate it, the darkness took over his mind completely and he did not know anything anymore.

000

Azrael looked towards the horizon with a frown and checked to make sure that there was nothing that could harm her target before she got there. Satisfied that she did not find anything harmful, she raised her folded wings and disappeared from the spot.

She found her target at the same time he dropped to the sand, nearly unconscious, and when she became visible beside him, he fell unconscious. Shaking her head, Azrael kneeled beside the man and turned him over so she could see his condition.

She blinked with surprise when she found out who the man was that she needed to save. He was the missing billionaire, Anthony Edward Stark. Well, just her luck, she found the missing technological prince without any effort. Her thoughts halted when she spotted a small glowing device in his chest. She knew Stark did not have this when he first came to Afghanistan and that fact made her cold heart clench slightly. Slowly she touched the device to find out what it was and gasped softly when found out what this device did for Stark.

It kept the shrapnel away from his heart and made sure to keep his heart beating.

Azrael let out a small sigh. "I have a feeling that you are going to become my most difficult assignment, Anthony Edward Stark," she whispered, shaking her head. "And as a favour to you, Anthony, I will ask my sister to help you." Azrael slowly picked the man up and disappeared from the desert, travelling to where the Celestial's Healer was.

Tbc...

000


	2. Chapter 2

UNTIL ETERNITY'S END: A NEW HOPE

Warnings: Gender-bender, OOC, female!Harry, Archangel!Harry, powerful!Harry, alive!Potters, mature scene (maybe), immortality, bashing, and many more

Crossover: The Avengers/HP

Pairing: Steve Rogers/Elisha Angelo

Disclaimer: Still not belong to me

Author's note: Wow, I never thought you all wants to review, views, put in the community, put in your favourite stories site, and alert this story. I first create this story because I have been influenced with the Avengers movie, and because I cannot create Stony story even if a gun been rested to my temple (I love Stony, but I do not think I can make their characters right, sorry). I decide to make HP/Avengers crossover story with my favourite HP character as the main character; you know Harry Potter.

For everyone that had read my disappearing slash stories and then read the warning this story, all of you must be confused why I decide to make gender-bender stories, right? If you want to know the reason why I decide to make gender-bender stories please go to my account info, there will be the explanation why. For the truth, the gender-bender stories that I will create only become a camouflage, technically this is still slash right?

Beta: Mariesty

000

_Previously_

_She knew Stark did not have this when he first came to Afghanistan and that fact made her cold heart clench slightly. Slowly she touched the device to find out what it was and gasped softly when found out what this device did for Stark._

_It kept the shrapnel away from his heart and made sure to keep his heart beating._

_Azrael let out a small sigh. "I have a feeling that you are going to become my most difficult assignment, Anthony Edward Stark," she whispered, shaking her head. "And as a favour to you, Anthony, I will ask my sister to help you." Azrael slowly picked the man up and disappeared from the desert, travelling to where the Celestial's Healer was._

000

Today was a calm day for Raphael, Archangel of Healing. After working in the hospital for hours to make sure the patients from the car accident were treated, it was time for her to relax and enjoy the nature around her. When she went to take a sip of her tea, a sound of flapping wings behind her made the Healer groaned in annoyance. She knew that sound meant an angel was wounded and needed her attention. With a sigh, Raphael put the cup on the table beside her and turned around.

The scene that she found was not something she thought she would see.

In front of her stood her young sister, Azrael, in her uniform holding a man in her arms. Moreover, from what she could see, the man was in a critical condition and needed medical attention immediately. With that in her mind, Raphael walked to Azrael and examined the wounded man in her sister's arms.

"What happened, Azrael?" asked Raphael the Messenger of Death.

Azrael was silent for a moment before she explained what she knew to Raphael. "And that was why I decided to take him here," she told her. "You're the only one who can take the shrapnel from his body and make sure the device..."

Raphael shook her head. "No, I don't think I can take the device from him," she told Azrael.

Azrael looked at her older sister with wide eyes. "But why?" she asked Raphael. "We know the device only going to become a hindrance in the future. So why you don't want to take it away?"

The Healer put the man on the bed and started to rip what was left of his clothes off so she could examine him more closely. "Because he will need it in the near future, Azrael." That was the only answer Raphael gave to the Archangel of Death before started to do her job as a Healer.

Azrael did not understand why her sister did not want to take the device from Stark's chest. She knew that the device would only become a hindrance for the man if they let it stay there. However, as the youngest Archangel, she still looked up to Raphael, who was her older sister, even though in rank she had higher status. However that did not mean she would never respect her older siblings.

She watched Raphael slowly put her hands on Stark's chest and started using her healing power to pull the shrapnel out of his body and away from his heart. Quickly, Azrael went to the bed when Stark started to convulse with pain and held place her hand on his temples, sending a sense of calm towards the man.

Raphael looked at Azrael with a small smile on her face. "Thank you, Azrael," she whispered to the Messenger of Death.

Azrael did not reply to Raphael's grateful words and continued to stare at the sleeping man on the bed, a small frown on her face. She did not understand why her body suddenly moved when Stark started to convulse with pain. Why did she help him? She did know him, didn't care for him as she did her siblings so why did she do this for him?

Raphael looked up from Stark's bloodied chest to look at Azrael. "Why are you so silent, sister?" asked the Healer. "Is there something wrong?"

The Messenger of Death looked at Raphael with a frown on her face. "I don't understand myself these last two weeks," she said. "First, after I reaped that woman's soul, my chest was feeling heavy and I apologized to my assignment's family for taking her soul. Second, when the soul named Yinsen asked me to find this man I went to do it. And the last, when this man started to convulse in pain, I went to his side and calmed him." She frowned. "What in the name of Heaven has happened to me?"

Raphael knew her younger sister was in a dilemma with the way she had been acting for the last two weeks. Gabriel had informed her and it was something that Gabriel, Michael, and she had anticipated. When Azrael was first transformed from her human-self to her Celestial-self, the Messenger of Death'ssubconscious had closed off all her emotions. At first, everyone thought it because she was the Archangel of Death and she did that for her job. It was only later that they realized Azrael had subconsciously done it because of what had happened when she was human.

When she was human, Azrael had been abandoned by her family and then later was put into the mundane orphanage. Whenever Raphael thought of that, she wanted to march down towards the Wizarding world and cursed that stupid family for doing something so malicious. The resulting pain it caused was so deep that made Azrael subconsciously close her heart when she took her position as the Messenger of Death once more. She had done it to make sure that no one could become close to her and make her feel pain like that again.

It was a very human thing to do.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Azrael, frowning slightly.

Raphael shook her head. "Nothing." She washed her bloodied hands in the sink and then dressed the wound on Stark's chest that appeared after she pulled out the shrapnel.

"Now what?" Azrael asked her older sister.

"Now?" asked Raphael. "Now we put him in my hospital so he can have the best medical attention."

Azrael arched her eyebrow. "And what do you tell the press about his sudden appearance in your hospital, Raphael?" she asked the Healer.

Raphael stared at Azrael, making the Messenger of Death feel uncomfortable. They continued to stare at each other before Azrael's crimson eyes became wide with horror. She shook her head in denial and took a step back from the bed.

"Nononono, there is no way I'll do that!" shouted Azrael to Raphael. "I don't want to have anything with Anthony Edward Stark."

Raphael scowled at Azrael's words. "Azrael, even thought you don't want to have anything with Anthony Stark, he has become your assignment," she said.

Azrael began to panic after hearing Raphael's words. "WHEN?" she yelped.

"When you said 'I have a feeling you will become my most difficult assignment, Anthony Edward Stark' after you found him," explained Raphael gleefully.

Azrael palmed her face, exasperated, when she remembered that she had indeed said those particular words. She really needed to control her mouth and make sure she didn't speak aloud the thoughts in her mind because it could put her in the middle of something that she could not walk away from, just like now.

"Fine, fine," Azrael said exasperated. "I will do it. Just send him to the hospital and let me calm myself before those vultures come into my life," she informed Raphael.

Raphael smiled at Azrael. "At least it will help you with your people skill," she said.

The Messenger of Death only stared at Raphael with deadpanned look. "Oh, hahaha..." she replied sarcastically. "You are very funny, my dear sister. Very funny."

000

His body was in pain when he regained consciousness. He could hear voices around him and that made him stiffened in fear. Did he fail to run away from the terrorists? Were the terrorists going to torture him again for escaping? He could not take it if they decided to do it again.

"You're the only one who can take the shrapnel from his body and make sure the device..."

'_No! You can't take the arc reactor from me! I won't let you do that!_' he wanted to scream at them.

"No, I don't think I can take the device from him."

_Thank God._

"But why? We know the device only going to become a hindrance in the future. So why you don't want to take it away from his body?"

"Because he will need it in the near future, Azrael."

He really wanted to see who had taken him. From what he could conclude from their conversation, they were not the ones that had kidnapped him, but still he wanted to see their faces. Slowly he opened his eyes a little and found a man and a woman standing beside his bed.

The first was a dark brown-skinned woman with hazel eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She wore a blue shirt, a black skirt and, black stockings. She was also wearing a white doctor's coat. The other was a young white-skinned man with green eyes and chin-length black hair with platinum silver streaks. He wore a black suit and tie, with a white shirt. He was also wearing black gloves for some reason.

He opened his mouth to say something to them, but suddenly convulsed with pain. The pain was so massive that he dropped back into unconsciousness once more. Before he passed out, the young man touched his temples and a calming sensation washed over him. After that, he did not know anymore.

000

Azrael really didn't want to be here, but she knew that her sister was right. She needed to be here when Stark's friends came. Though truthfully, she didn't really understand why Raphael wanted her to make Stark her assignment. She knew Raphael could ask other angels to do her work, but no... the stupid Healer had started to lecture her about responsibility.

"_With a great power comes a great responsibility."_

Sometime she really hated the fact that she was one higher ranking Celestial beings because it made her a responsible adult. She really wished that had been born as one of the lower ranks so she did not have to do this. She sighed to herself when she saw Stark's friends over to her. Oh, how she wanted to run right now. However, she knew if she were to run, one of her older siblings would teleport her back to the hospital and warn her to be a good girl.

"Miss. Potts, Colonel Rhodes," Azrael greeted Stark's two friends.

"Tony? Where is Tony?" It was the first words that came out from Virginia 'Pepper' Potts' mouth when she stopped in front of Azrael.

Azrael blinked, surprised. She could sense that this woman was concerned about Stark's condition and that made her a little intimidated. She licked her dry lips before answering the woman's question. "He is fine, Miss. Potts. My sister has examined and dressed his wounds that he gained while in the terrorist hands."

"Who are you?" asked Colonel James Rhodes.

She did not say anything for a moment when with a small smile (even though she knew it did not reach her eyes) she answered the dark-skinned man's question. "My name is Elisha Angelo, Colonel Rhodes."

Rhodes blinked his eyes after he heard her name. "Do you have any connection with General Michael Angelo?" he asked.

Elisha (this was her name when she was in her civilian form) looked at Rhodes with a slightly widen eyes. "Well, Michael is my eldest brother." Well, this could help her. "He was the one that told me about the kidnapping and asked me to find Mr. Stark."

"Ah, are you in the military?" Potts asked Elisha.

Elisha shook her head. "No, I'm not in the military, Miss. Potts. I'm a bodyguard," she told her. Where in the Heaven's name did that came from? A bodyguard? Really, Elisha? Really?

"A bodyguard?" Rhodes looked at Elisha with suspicion. "If you're really a bodyguard then why you're not guarding your client?"

Elisha clasped her hands behind her back. "Right now I don't have a client, Colonel Rhodes. If I had a client, there is no way that my brother, Michael, would have asked me to help him search for Mr. Stark," she informed the dark-skinned man.

"Can we see him?" asked Potts at Elisha.

Elisha tilted her head slightly. "Of course you can see him, Miss. Potts, Colonel Rhodes," she informed them. "I need to go now." She turned around slightly, intending to walk out of the hospital.

"Don't you want to see him?" asked Rhodes. "I think Tony will be very happy to meet his saviour."

Elisha did not say anything; she only continued to look at the door to the room where Stark resided. "He can search for me himself," she told him. "He is supposed to be the technological prince, right? The searching me will be a piece of cake for him." With that said, she walked down the corridor, away from Stark's friends.

Rhodes watched the retreating form of Elisha and then looked at Potts. "He is a very strange young man," he told her.

Potts nodded her head. "I know, but at least he rescued Tony from that dreadful place," she told Rhodes. "Come on, we need to see him." She opened the door to Stark's room and went in.

000

Elisha walked down the stairs with steady paces. However, when she arrived at the last stair she stopped and narrowed her eyes slightly. She could sense someone was watching her and that set off her senses. Slowly she closed her eyes and searched for the spy that hid from her eyes.

'_Got you_,' thought Elisha venomously.

After finding where the spy hid, Elisha decided to act as if nothing had happened and continued to walk to the parking area. When she turned around the corner, she acted. She disappeared and then reappeared behind the spy silently.

"He disappeared from my eyes, sir," the blonde haired spy said, speaking into a communication-device that was in his ear. "No, I don't mean with 'I lost him because I'm careless', but more 'I lost him because he disappeared into thin air'…sir."

Elisha tilted her head slightly as she listened to the conversation between the spy and his leader. From what she could catch, this man had been given an assignment to spy on her and that fact made her bristle. Slowly she walked closer to the man and tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"What?" The startled man turned around and his eyes widened in surprise at her appearance. "How did you—"

With ease, Elisha punched the man right in the gut, making him choked and drop to the ground in pain. The communication device fell from the blonde man's ear and fell to the ground. She looked down at the man with tilted head, something in her told her that this man would have a big part in the near future and she could not kill him, even though she wanted to.

"How..." the man moaned. "How can you be here?"

::Agent Barton, do you hear me? Agent Barton?:: the voice from the com-device caught Elisha's attention. ::Shit! Agent Barton!::

Slowly Elisha took the device from the ground, looked at it and then put it into her ear and watched Agent Barton groan in pain as he lay on the ground. She started at him coldly. She then turned her back to the man, knowing the man would not get up from the ground after she made sure his limbs were paralysed.

"Hello," greeted Elisha coldly while looking at the people on the street under the building.

Whoever was on the other side of the com-device became silent after she greeted them. ::Who the hell are you? And where is Agent Barton?:: a male voice demanded.

Elisha smirked slightly at the controlled panic in the man's voice. From that, she could conclude this Agent Barton was an important asset for the man, and he would do anything to make sure he was safe. "Oh, I'm Agent Barton's current assignment..." she became silent for a moment before finishing, "Director Nick Fury."

She wanted to chuckle evilly at the silence that came from the other side. She knew she had made the one-eyed man nervous as hell, especially after she said his name with ease. It was times like this that she really loved being a Celestial being. She had what her older siblings dubbed as cosmic awareness. That particular power allowed the entire Celestial race to know about anything in the universe. Well, maybe not everything for that was what her Father was, the All-Knowing God, and it was with His permission that every Celestial knew everything that they needed to know.

::If you hurt him...::

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Elisha said, rolling her eyes. "I didn't kill him, it's not my style." Well, technically, she could kill him but his life-thread still existed and that was impossible for her to cut it without her Father's permission.

::What do you want?:: asked Fury.

"Well..." Elisha looked at her nails. "There's a lot of things that I want, but I don't think you can provide it," she told Fury.

::Don't play with me, boy. I can send someone to eliminate you if I want to,::Fury informed Elisha.

Elisha's eyes flashed crimson at the threat before with a chilling smile she said slowly, "I want you to stay away from my life, Director Nick Fury. If you don't, you will have a very angry General come to your door."

::Are you threatening me?:: barked Fury.

"No, it's not a threat, but it's a promise," whispered Elisha coldly. She pulled the device from her ear and crunched it to dust. After that, she walked to Barton and crouched beside him still with a cold smile on her face.

"What do you want?" asked Barton.

"Nothing," said Elisha coldly before patting him on the cheek. "I don't want anything from you." She became silent for a moment before whispering softly in Barton's ear, "Tell Director Fury that he is lucky that I'm not some psychopath that was willing to kill you when I found out you were spying on me."

Barton looked at the cold eyes of Elisha with wide eyes fearfully. He knew what this man said was true, if this man really a real psychopath he would have been dead before he could say anything. He watched when the man slowly patted his cheek once more before standing up and disappearing in the front of his eyes with a sound of flapping wings.

000

Tony leaned into his chair while looking at the computer screen in the front of him. It had been two weeks since he woke up in Celestial Hospital in New York, and a week since he came back to his mansion in Malibu. He didn't understand how he had come to be in New York when the last thing he remembered was falling unconscious in the Afghanistan desert.

Fortunately, Pepper told him that someone had found him in the desert and brought him back to America. Slowly, he began to remember. He remembered seeing two people, a dark-skinned woman and a black/silver-haired man when he regained temporary consciousness. He also remembered that they had helped him when he was in pain.

When he asked Pepper where his saviour was, Pepper and Rhodey told him that the man who brought him to the hospital had left, but before he was leaving, he told Pepper to tell Tony that if Tony wanted to meet him in person, Tony needed to find him on his own.

Well, who was he to back down from a challenge? He was Tony Stark and he never backed down from a challenge. He would find his saviour and then ask him about the shrapnel missing from his body. He straightened up and stared at his computer seriously. He needed to win this game.

"JARVIS, I need you to start the facial recognition program," Tony informed his AI.

"_Of course, sir,"_ answered the AI, starting the program. _"Could you describe the man's facial features, sir?"_

Tony closed his eyes and searched his memories for the man's face. "Okay, the man had feminine facial features. His skin was white but not sickly white. He had chin-length black hair with silver streaks and a small mouth with full lips. His eyebrows were black and he had a sharp nose. His eyes were also an emerald colour as well".

"_Acknowledge, sir. I will run the program immediately," _said JARVIS.

"Oh, and Rhodey also said he admitted that General Michael Angelo was his brother and sister is Dr. Raphael Angelo. So start there first," Tony told his AI. While he waited for the program to finish, Tony rested his chin on his hand and drank his scotch. He closed his eyes and recalled the moment he met the doctor that he knew was one of the two people that had saved his life.

_-Flashback-_

"_Come on, Pepper. I want to get out of this place," he whined to his friend._

_Pepper shook her head. "No, Tony. You need to stay here until the doctor releases you," she told the billionaire. "You nearly died and I'm not going to let you out of this place until everything is alright."_

_Tony really wanted to pout, but he knew that was too childish even for him. The door to his room opened and a female doctor walked inside. Tony's eyes widened up when he saw the doctor. "You!" he pointed his finger to the amused doctor._

"_Tony! Don't be rude!" yelled Pepper. "I'm sorry for his reaction, doctor."_

_The doctor only smiled slightly. "That's okay, Miss. Potts. I know he is a really difficult patient, so I don't take his tone to the heart," she told the red-haired woman._

_Pepper nodded her head before looked at Tony. "Behave," she whispered to the billionaire before walking out of the room._

_The doctor looked at the door for a moment before turning back to Tony. "Okay, I think now it's time to check your wound, Mr. Stark," the doctor said._

"_I know that you were the one to help me, Doc," said Tony, narrowing his eyes. "Just tell me why you and your friend to save me?"_

_The doctor did not say anything as she continued to look at Tony's wounds. After making sure the wounds were going to heal nicely, she looked up at the billionaire. "My name is Dr. Raphael Angelo," she told the billionaire._

_Tony's eyes widened with surprise when he heard the doctor's name. He knew about the Angelo family. They were an influential family in the US. The first son and the head of the family, Michael Smith Angelo was a General for the US military. Gabriel Lillian Angelo was a lawyer that defended innocent people and never lost a case during her careers, and then there was Raphael Julian Angelo, who was one of the best doctors that the US had. Tony knew that the Angelo family had four members, but he didn't know anything about the fourth member._

"_And if you want to know the other person that helped you." She smirked a little. "Well, he is the youngest in our family, but I'm not going to tell you his name, I think I will let you find out for yourself. My little brother has challenged you to find him on your own."_

_-End Flashback-_

"_Sir, I have found the match."_

Tony straightened up when he heard that. "Show me, JARVIS," he commanded his AI.

"_Of course, sir."_The AI pulled up the information on the screen so Tony could see it.

"Name: Elisha Michelle Angelo, age: 20 years old, gender: male, place of birth: London, England, citizenship: United States, height: 160 cm, weight: 55 kg, hair: Black with silver platinum streaks, eyes: Emerald, languages: English, Italian, Spanish, etc., Family: Michael Smith Angelo, brother, Gabriel Lillian Angelo, sister, and Raphael Julian Angelo, sister," Tony read aloud.

"_Very impressive information, sir,"_JARVIS said.

Tony nodded his head. "You're right, JARVIS," he whispered and went back to the screen to read the rest of the information about Elisha. "Education: Savour Chocolate & Patisserie School, Australia, Hattori Nutrition College, Japan, and Le Cordon Bleu, France," Tony smirked. "Huh, he must really like to cook," he said before continuing to read."Employment: Bodyguard, part-time patisserie for Gabriel's cake and pastry cafe, and the last known address: Marriot Execustay, 518 5th Ave, New York, NY 10036."

"_He lives in New York, sir." _Informed JARVIS.

Tony stood up from his chair. "And I think it's time for me to meet with him," he told JARVIS. "Call Miss. Potts, JARVIS. Tell her that I need to go to New York to meet someone."

"_Of course, sir."_

000

Elisha stared at the view from the window of the hotel cafe lounge, a slight frown on her face. Two weeks ago, Raphael had called her and informed her that Stark had been released from the hospital. Not only that, she also told her that Tony had accepted her challenge. When she heard that, a small smile had appeared on her face.

Sighing, Elisha slowly stirred her caffe latte with a spoon before slowly taking a sip, closing her eyes at the taste. While drinking her coffee, she sensed that someone had sat down at her table and she opened her eyes. She arched her eyebrow when she found a grinning man in the front of her.

"Found you," whispered Stark with pride in his voice.

Elisha tilted her head, snorting. "Yes, you have found me, but I wasn't that hard to find" she said softly. She put the cup back on the table and then leant back into her with her clasped hands on the top of her left thigh. "Now, what do you want, Mr. Stark?"

Still grinning, Stark slowly leaned forward. "I want you to work for me," he said.

Confused, Elisha arched her eyebrow again. "Work for you? What do you mean by that, Mr. Stark?" she knew what he wanted from her, but she was going to make the billionaire say it.

Stark sighed softly. "Look, you told Rhodey that you worked as a bodyguard, right?" he asked Elisha.

Elisha nodded her head. "Yes, I did," she informed the billionaire.

"Well, I want to hire you to become my bodyguard," Stark told her.

Elisha blinked her eyes, surprised. She knew about Stark's independent nature from his guardian angel and from her own observations so hearing him say that he wanted to hire her to be his bodyguard, well that surprised , she saw the determination in his face and knew he really wanted her to work for him.

"Why do you want me to become your bodyguard?" asked Elisha. "I know you, Mr. Stark. You never like putting your safety into a stranger's hand. So, why me?"

Stark did not say anything after Elisha asked him that question. Sighing, the emerald-eyed woman took her latte from the table so she could take another sip. However, she stopped when she heard Stark's answer.

"Well, it's because I trust you."

Okay, she was not expecting that. She put the cup back on the table and looked at Stark, who was fidgeting slightly. "You trust me?" she asked flatly. "This is our first meeting where you are conscious and there is no way you can already trust me to guard your safety, Mr. Stark."

"You saved me from dying in Afghanistan," Stark said. "I know it was you. Your sister confirmed it." He shook his head. "And you didn't ask for anything in return for saving my life."

Tony Stark didn't have anything Azrael needed. Money and all that crap did not have any value in her eyes. So, why should she ask anything from Stark for saving his life? She tapped her fingers on her cheek as she listened to Stark's explanation.

"And not only that, my gut tells me that you will never break your promise to protect me." He looked at Elisha's eyes. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Sighing, Elisha closed her eyes. She knew today was the day where she would have her first assignment with a living human since becoming Azrael. Seriously, all she wanted to do right now was hiding or run away from all of this drama. But she couldn't do that because as a Celestial she was bonded to her words and oath. So, there was no way she could walk away from this. She had accepted responsibility for Tony Stark.

"Okay, Mr. Stark, I will work with you," said Elisha, giving her hand to the billionaire.

A smile appeared on Stark's face after he heard Elisha's answer. "Thank you for taking my offer, Mr. Angelo," he said to the woman, shaking her hand.

Elisha shook Stark's hand gently and from that moment, she knew that everything she had known would change forever. However, the question was; when?

000

Deep down Antarctica Ocean, a large big chunk of ice floated in the water. It hung down from a larger piece of ice and in the middle of the ice chunk was a man. From the uniform that he wore, he appeared to have been frozen for a very long time. However, the cold from the ice had preserved the man's body and one could see that his body was still perfect.

Twitch.

What was that?

Twitch.

Did his finger just twitched? How did that happen? Was he still alive?

Another twitch before it stopped.

Those who watched knew that this man would become another player in the continuing war between light and evil. And they hoped that he would wake up before everything was burned to the ground by those two opposing sides.

They could only hope.

Tbc...

000


	3. Chapter 3

UNTIL ETERNITY'S END: A NEW HOPE

Author: NamikazeKamui

Warnings: Gender-bender, OOC, female!Harry, Archangel!Harry, powerful!Harry, alive!Potters, mature scene (maybe), immortality, bashing, and many more

Crossover: The Avengers/HP

Pairing: Steve Rogers/Elisha Angelo

Disclaimer: Still not belong to me

Author's note: Thank you for all of your reviews and favourites, I am very happy right now. Well, I had many reviews that asked me about Elisha's gender, is she a 'she' or a 'he'. Okay, I will tell you in here about that to make sure none of you feels confused. In here, Elisha is a GIRL, but she wears unbreakable illusion/glamour on herself that make everyone beside her family (Angelo/Celestial) see her as a 'he'. If you know Sailor Saturn from Sailor Moon, I based Elisha from her when she is in her civilian form. I know it is very confusing for everyone, but do not worry later everyone (the Avengers and the public) will know Elisha is a GIRL not a BOY.

000

_**Previously**_

"_Okay, Mr. Stark, I will work with you," said Elisha, giving her hand to the billionaire._

_A smile appeared on Stark's face after he heard Elisha's answer. "Thank you for taking my offer, Mr. Angelo," he said to the woman, shaking her hand._

_Elisha took Stark's hand gently and from that moment, she knew that everything she had known would change forever. However, the question was 'When that time will come?'_

_Deep down in Antarctica Ocean, we could see a big chunk of ice and in the middle of it was a man. From the uniform the man wore, we could conclude that he had frozen for a very long time. However, the cold from the ice made sure the man's figure not destroyed and we all could see his perfectness._

_Twitch._

_What was that?_

_Twitch._

_Did his finger just twitch? How did that happen? How could he still alive there?_

_Another twitch before it stopped._

_We had a feeling this ma would become another player in these huge war games between light and evil. We hoped he would wake up before everything burned to the ground by those two opposite fighters._

_We could only hope..._

000

Elisha sighed softly and closed her eyes. Today was Stark Industries' gala party and for the truth, she really did not like this kind of event. Too crowded and that made her to feel slightly claustrophobic. However, Tony was needed in here and as his bodyguard, she needed to come to make sure nothing bad going to happen to the billionaire.

Slowly she fixed her cufflinks with a blank face. From everyone else's eyes, she would look like an unconcern bodyguard, but the truth was her sense in high alert. That meant if something bad was going to happen to Tony, she would know instantly.

"Oh, hello, Angelo," said the voice that she despised so much.

Elisha slowly turned around and put her cold mask more firmly when she knew who had come to greet her. Obadiah Stane, the Chairman in Stark Industries and Howard Stark's friends when he was still alive. For the truth, Elisha did not like him one bit. Something from this man made her grace started to buzz loudly.

"It's nice to see you here, Mr. Stone," greeted Elisha, calming herself from puking out everything in her stomach.

Stane chuckled softly. "I told you to call me with my first name, Angelo," told the man.

Elisha shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't think it's an appropriate thing to do," she informed Stane with a half-smile on her face.

Stane nodded his head. "So, how does it feel to work for the billionaire, Tony Stark?" he asked Elisha.

Elisha knew something fishy was going on, but she would play his game until she found out why he wanted to have a conversation with her. She knew Obadiah did not like her becoming Tony's bodyguard and tried to make the billionaire saw his way. She knew the reason why he did not want her to become Tony's bodyguard was not her slender figure. Even though that what he had told Tony. He told the billionaire there was no way a slender figure like her could work as a bodyguard. She looked weak.

The result of Stane's words for her that day? She destroyed five boxing bags in the gym that Tony had installed for her in his Malibu mansion. At least there was a gym so she could waste all her anger there, for she knew if she did not do that, she would kill Stane right on the spot for saying that she a weak person.

Elisha gave him a small smile. "It's nice," she told Stane. "For the truth, my decision to become Mr. Stark's bodyguard is the best decision that I ever make."

Stane gave her a grin. "I see." He nodded his head. "I hope Tony doesn't make you growing some natural silver hair early."

Elisha only smiled at the man before turned back to Tony, making sure nothing happened to him. However, the sudden buzz sound in the back of her mind made her bristled slightly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stane, duty call." After she said that, she walked to where her employer was.

000

Tony smiled to another guest that had greeted him with a wide smile. For the truth, he was exhausted with all these parties routine and wanted to be in his lab right now. However, he too knew this gala was very important for his corporation so he needed to bear it until everything finished.

"How are you, Mr. Stark?" whispered his bodyguard to him when he stood beside him.

Tony looked at Elisha with a tired look on his face. "What do you think, Elisha?" he asked the bodyguard. "I'm tired and I want to be in my lab right now."

Elisha did not say anything; he only continued to look to the front. "Well, I know you feel exhausted with all these parties, Tony," he told him. "However, you need to attend it to make sure everyone know about your corporation and wants to invest their money to it."

Slowly the billionaire brushed his hair away from his eyes. "I really want to go home right now," he mumbled, putting the champagne glass to the table beside him. "Do you think Pepper will be angry at me if I run away from this party right now?"

The bodyguard looked at him from the corner of his eyes; a small smirk appeared on his feminine face. "Well, if you want my honest answer, Tony. She will be furious to you if you decide to run away from this gala party," he told the billionaire.

Tony sighed morosely at his bodyguard's words. "You're my bodyguard, you need to protect me from any harms," he whined softly.

Elisha arched his eyebrow at Tony's words. "I know I'm your bodyguard and that entire protecting jest. But there is no way I'm going to be your shield when Pepper comes to you after she learns you run away from this party," he told him. "I'm not that suicidal."

Tony groaned and took champagne from the drinking table. However, before he could drink it, Elisha took it away from him gently and that made him to yell in indignation, "Hey, I want to drink that."

Elisha looked at Tony coldly while putting the champagne back to the drinking table. "I think you have enough, Mr. Stark," he told the billionaire. "It will be not good for you if you start to completely drunk in here."

One of the things that he knew about Elisha was he really hate alcohol. From six months knowing the man, he never saw him drank any alcohol beverages and always chose another beverages like coffee, soda, juice and even tea.

"_I don't despise alcohol, Tony. If I really despise alcohol than there is no way I'm drinking wine sometime," he smirked. "I just don't like it when people start to abuse it. I do not like drunken people for I know they will do something that they will regret when they are sober from their high."_

After that conversation, Tony decided to cut some of his drinking. He knew his habit to consume alcohol until he really drunk made his friend uncomfortable. However, despite uncomfortable with alcohol, Elisha always there when he could not move nor do anything after his heavy drinking season. This lead to another heart-feeling conversation and in his defence he really drank that time.

"_Mr. Stark, I think you have enough," said Elisha, taking the bottle and the glass from him. "JARVIS, please lock the bar until I say so. I don't think Mr. Stark needs another alcohol today," he told JARVIS._

"_Understood, Mr. Angelo," said the AI._

"_JARVIS, you traitor," mumbled Tony. "You conspire with Elisha to make sure I can't touch them again."_

_Elisha sighed softly. "This is for your own good, Mr. Stark." Slowly he helped Tony to stand up and then walked him to where his room was. "I don't want you to die because alcohol poisoning."_

"_Why do you care?" whispered Tony venomously. "You don't care about me."_

_Elisha arched his eyebrow at Tony's words. "Where does that come from, Mr. Stark?" he asked the billionaire. "Of course I care about you."_

_Suddenly Tony moved away from him, scowling. "Don't make me laugh!" he swayed a little. "You only care about me... because I'm your employer... not because... because..."_

_Elisha sighed, slowly walked closer to the drunken billionaire, ignoring the flinch the man made when he walked closer. "Listen to me, Mr. Stark," whispered Elisha. "If I really don't care about you, then why I still work with you even you know I don't like it when you abuse the alcohol so much? Why I still work with you when sometime you make me want to pull my hair for your antics?"_

"_Because I pay you," whispered Tony._

_The bodyguard sighed once more. "Mr. Stark, you need to understand. I'm from a family that maybe more rich than your family or maybe in the same rank with you," told Elisha. "That means I don't need your money."_

"_Then why?!" yelled Tony. "If you... if you really don't need my money... then why you want to work for me?" he started to sway in his feet and he would drop to the floor if not for Elisha caught him._

"_Mr. Stark," started Elisha._

"_Tony."_

_Elisha became silent before let out another sight. "Tony, I decide to work with you and become your bodyguard is not because your money or your fame," explained the young man. "It's because I see something in you."_

_He snorted at Elisha's explanation._

"_Maybe right now you don't believe me, but someday you will know why I say this," the young man whispered softly._

Tony looked at Elisha, who was still looking to the front, and then whined, "Come on, Elisha. We can ditch this party now."

Elisha arched his eyebrow when he heard Tony's whine. "Tony..." he started.

However, before Elisha could say anything, a sudden commotion appeared in the party. Everyone started to scream in fright and ran to save their lives. This happened because a large group of people with weapons decided to crash the party.

"What the—" Tony looked at the commotion in the front of him with wide eyes.

"Get down, Tony!" Elisha tackled him to the ground and shielded him with his own body when the sound of gunshots started. "How can they be here? Where is the security?" whispered his bodyguard with narrowed eyes.

"What are they, Elisha?" he asked Elisha. "Are they HYDRA?"

Elisha looked at the villains group with narrowed eyes. "No, I don't think they're HYDRA. I think they're only some wannabe terrorist group that wants to crash the party and take some rich people hostage," explained Elisha. "We need to go." He looked at Tony.

Tony knew Elisha was right. They needed to go to make sure they could do everything they could to save these people. However, the question was 'how they could go when there were many bad people with guns in their hands?'

Elisha closed his eyes, trying to think the way to run away from this place. After a while, he opened his eyes and tugged Tony closed to his chest. "I know you're going to ask some question if I do this, but can we keep them until these people safe?" he whispered to Tony's ear.

"What—"

Whatever he wanted to ask his bodyguard disappeared when an unfamiliar sensation happened to him. There was a bright light and the sound of flapping wings before everything became dark.

000

Elisha still held Tony close to her chest when the two of them arrived in a safe place for the billionaire. She knew her action would make the billionaire started asking question, but the most important thing to do right now was to make sure the hostages safe.

"What the—" Tony looked around with wide eyes. "How can we be here?" he looked at Elisha, who still holding him. "Elisha?"

She did not say anything before slowly released the billionaire. "We can talk after we save the hostages, Tony," she told the billionaire. "I don't want them to die in vain." 'Technically I don't want to have many works, especially regarding the souls that died when it's not their time to die.'

Tony licked his lips. He knew he wanted to ask his bodyguard a lot of question, but Elisha was right, they needed to save the hostages first before they could talk. "I'm holding you for that," he told Elisha. "JARVIS, launch my suit please."

Elisha looked around the place, making sure this place good from the billionaire and away from praying eyes. She had told Tony it would not be good for his own safety if everyone knew he was Iron Man. Nothing good would come if he decided to tell the public he was the Iron Man.

Not long, the Iron Man suit came in invisibility mode before became visible behind Tony and engulfed him. Not long, Tony Stark disappeared and Iron Man appeared. She watched with some critical eyes, making sure nothing amiss. She knew Tony really cared about his armour, so there was no way he could miss something amiss in his armour.

However, she still felt needed to make sure everything in order.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Iron Man.

Elisha smirked at the robotic voice that came out from Iron Man. The man really had listened to his suggestion to make sure no one could identity him from his own voice. If she thought Tony could follow order if necessary, this action made her sure that Tony was not a one-team player. He could play with a team as long the order not going to clash with his principle.

"Now? Now we need to save the hostage," said Elisha.

"And how we do that?" asked Iron Man. "With this armour I can save them, but what about you, Elisha?"

She only gave Iron Man a secret smile before silver-black aura started to swirl around her. She knew this action made Iron Man's eyes became wide behind his faceplate, but she needed to do this so she could help Iron Man saved those hostages. After the aura disappeared, she stood there with her angel uniform.

"Elisha..." started Iron Man and startled when crimson coloured eyes greeted him. "What..."

She tilted her head to the side, her crimson eyes gleamed in amusement. "We can talk about this later, Iron Man," she told him. "We need to save the hostages." She turned around, but before disappeared from there she looked back at Iron Man. "In this form, call me Azrael." And then she disappeared.

000

Iron Man stared at the spot where Eli... no, Azrael had been. Was that his bodyguard? And why his bodyguard is a woman? And if his bodyguard is really a woman, then why she hide it? Many questions and none of the answers. He knew only Azrael who had the answer, and he would ask hi... no, her about that later.

With that in his mind, he then flight to where the party was, intending to help the hostage. When he was in the air, he asked JARVIS to give him the status of everyone in the party. He sighed in relief when JARVIS told him that no one in the party had been wounded or even been killed by the terrorists.

"JARVIS, could you give me Azrael's location?" asked Iron Man.

"_Of course, sir,"_ answered the AI before displayed the whereabouts of Azrael. _"Miss. Angelo is waiting for you in the west side of the building, sir."_

"Thanks, JARVIS," thanked Iron Man before he changed the direction so he could go to where Azrael had been waiting for him.

"_I see you have come, Iron Man."_

Iron Man startled when he heard the familiar voice of his bodyguard in his system. "What the—" he started. "How can you do that? I never gave you any com-device, so how can you communicate with me without it?"

"_I don't need any device to talk with you, Iron Man," _told Azrael. _"One of my power is I can manipulate anything that I want, and right now I'm using my power to speak with you via your system."_

Iron Man did not say anything for a while. "Are you a telepath too?" he asked Azrael.

His bodyguard did not say anything for a while. _"I can do a telepath act if you want to know, but I have a feeling that you will be angry at me if I do that."_

Iron Man snorted at Azrael's words. It was true, he did not like it if someone decided to come inside his mind and did something in there. He looked up when JARVIS informed him that he had arrived in Azrael's place.

"So, what's the situation?" asked Iron Man after he touched the ground.

Azrael looked at him briefly before back to the building. "From what I can gather, there are ten terrorists in the building. Two in the front door, two in the first floor with the hostages, two in the second floor, two in the left and right side of the building, and the last two in the third floor."

Iron Man looked at the life signature display in his HUD. "Yeah, you're right..." he told Azrael. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Azrael became silent for a moment. "I need to go inside to make sure the hostage safe first, after that..." she looked at Iron Man with wide smile. "It's time for you to party, Iron Man."

Iron Man chuckled softly. "So, how much time do you need to disable the terrorists in the first floor without telling the others and save the hostages in the same time?"

Azrael closed her eyes. "Give me ten minutes, Iron Man." After said that, Azrael walked over the bushes to do her job.

"JARVIS, do you think Azrael can do all of that in ten minutes?" asked Iron Man to his AI.

"_If, Miss. Angelo a normal human like you and the others, then it will be impossible," _he told Iron Man. _"However, from my perspective I can say she isn't normal like you, sir. So, yes, she can do it."_

"And why you call her Miss, JARVIS? Is like you already know she is a woman before me?" asked Iron Man.

"_Miss. Angelo had told me her true form when I caught some anomaly in her DNA, sir," _explained JARVIS. _"When I scanned her back there, Miss. Angelo's DNA told me that she was a woman. Of course I asked her about that and she told me everything with a promise I never told you, sir."_

"Great, my AI now listen more to my bodyguard than me," mumbled Iron Man in annoyance.

"_In my defence, sir. I like to listen to Miss. Angelo than you because everything she asks always for your own good," _explained the AI with sarcasm.

"Great, I have an AI with an attitude."

000

Azrael slowly crept towards the building from the right side with soundless paces. She then stopped when she saw the terrorist stood there with his attention towards her side. She knew if she moved now the guy would see her and then raised the alarm, which was not something she wanted to happen.

/And why you not use your power to disable the guy and the others?/ asked a voice full with authority in her mind.

Azrael smiled when she heard her older brother's voice in her mind. /Nice to hear your voice today, brother,/ she greeted her brother. /How is your work today?/

/Exhausting,/ answered Michael. /You are not answering my question, Azrael. Why you not use your power to disable the guy and the others?/

Azrael peeked from her place behind the tree, making sure the guy did not spot her. /Well, because it is going to be no fun for me if I use my power to finish all my work,/ told Azrael easily.

Michael sighed at Azrael's words. /Sometime, you act like a child, Azrael,/ he told the Archangel of Death.

/Hey,/ said Azrael in indignation. /In my defence, from the four of us, I am the youngest that means I can act like a child whenever I want./ she looked around to find something that could help her distracting the guard.

Even thought she could not see it, but she knew Michael was smiling at her. /Yeah, you are right about that, Azrael,/ he whispered softly.

She then found a stone near her feet. An idea came to her mind when she spotted that stone. She then took it from the ground and examined it first. /Wish me luck, brother,/ she told her brother while throwing the stone to the far left, catching the guy's attention.

/Be careful,/ after he said that, Michael disconnected their connection.

Azrael slowly crept towards the guy, whose back was towards her. When she was only an arm-length reach towards the man, she acted. She wrapped her arm around the man's neck, smiling when he started to struggle uselessly, and then snapped his neck. She watched with cold eyes at the dead body under her feet before summoned the shadow to swallow it.

After made sure the dead body had disappeared, Azrael walked to the emergency door that not too far from her position. Slowly she touched the door and used her power to make sure there was nothing behind the door. Grateful there was nothing there, Azrael opened the door and crept slowly against the wall.

At the end of the hall, she crouched slowly to the floor and watched the movement of the two-armed men in the first floor. She narrowed her eyes and then used the aura sense to know where the hostages had been kept. In her mind, she could see forty-nine spots; forty are the numbers of the hostages and nine are the numbers of the armed-men.

"Hey, I want to go the restroom," one of the armed-men told his friend. "Stay closes and makes sure the hostages not trying to run away. Shoot them if it's needed."

Azrael cloaked herself under illusion to make sure the man did not see her. She watched the man walked past her and waited until he was away from the room before she acted. She wrapped her arm around the man's neck and gagged his mouth with her other hand. After that, she used her strength to make the man kneeled into the floor.

After made sure the man was mobilized, she pulled her hand from the man's mouth. However, before the man could scream for help, the Archangel smacked her hand to his forehead and made him to fall unconscious. Slowly she put the unconscious man on the floor and then tied his hands and legs with silver chains that she had created with her power.

Satisfied with her work, Azrael went to the hall where the hostages had been kept. She kneeled beside one of the food tables and watched the keeper of the hostages with narrowed eyes. She blinked when one of the female guests spotted her. Slowly she raised her gloved finger to the front of her lips, telling her not to say anything.

"What are you looking at?" barked the keeper to the woman. "Do you think someone out there can help you? If they really can help you, where they are right now? Where are the police? No one will save all of you!"

"We believe in a higher power will send someone to help us," said the woman to the keeper.

"Huh! Do not make me laugh. There is no God for a people like you," said the keeper. "You all goi—" whatever the keeper wanted to say disappeared when a pain sensation assaulted his chest.

"No one is going to die today," whispered Azrael at the same time she appeared behind the keeper with short sword embed into the man's chest. "I will make sure of it."

She caught the dead body of the keeper and then hid it under one of the tables. After made sure no one could see the dead body, she went to the hostages and guided them to the safety. To make sure not a single the armed-men saw them, Azrael made sure the put illusion on them.

"_Hey, Iron Man. Go wild."_ She informed the armoured-man.

000

Iron Man looked at the cloak in his gauntlet with a frown behind his faceplate. The time told him that Azrael's time to save all of the hostages only three minutes, but until now, he still did not receive any messages from the woman.

"_Hey, Iron Man. Go wild."_

He smirked when he heard Azrael's voice in his system. "JARVIS, check the hostages. Where are they?" he commanded his AI.

"_They are in the safe place, sir. It looks like Miss. Angelo has used her power to make sure no one can see them," _told JARVIS.

"How do you know she is using her power, JARVIS?" asked Iron Man.

"_Whenever Miss. Angelo starts to use her power, I pick some strangeness in the air and conclude that it is her power," _explained JARVIS.

Iron Man nodded his head before flied to the front door. He knew his appearance would make every armed-men in the building alerted, but he had put his faith into Azrael to make sure every hostages safe from harm. Now, it was his time to make sure all of the armed-men was apprehended.

"To all the armed-men, surrender and no one will going to be hurt," commanded Iron Man to the armed-men, pointing his Repulsors to the front.

"Shut up! We're not going to surrender until we get the money!" yelled one of the armed-men, pointing his machine-gun to Iron Man.

Iron Man shook his head. "I don't think it will be happened," he told the armed-men. "The government has a non-negotiate with people who like to take innocent people as a hostage."

"Then we will kill all of them!" yelled one of the two armed-men in the third floor. He then pulled a com-device from his pocket. "Kill them!"

However, the scream of terror that came from the other site made the man to stop talking. He never heard that kind of terror before. It looked like you had met your marker and your nightmare in one package.

"Hey! What happened in there?" he screamed into the com-device.

"_I'm sorry to tell you that right now your friend can't pick your call,"_ whispered a cold voice from the other side.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled the man.

Iron Man tilted his head to the side a little. "Why are they stopping?" he whispered to himself.

"_Maybe it because Miss. Angelo, sir," _told JARVIS to Iron Man.

And the AI was right, not long after he said those words, a sound of windows broken could be heard by everyone in the building. And along with that sound, two bodies were thrown out to the ground with a loud thud, making the three men at the outside running to where their friends had landed.

Iron Man looked at the third floor and found Azrael looking at him with a smirk on her face. After gave a smile at him, the young woman ran to the stair, intending to go to the second floor. Realized that everything was going to be all right in the inside, Iron Man looked at the three armed-men under him.

"Shoot him!" yelled the commander.

Before the three armed-men could shoot him with their guns, Iron Man reacted first and shot his Repulsors to them. The result? Those three armed-men dropped to the ground with pained groan. After sure they could not stand up to their feet, Iron Man slowly landed in the front of them.

"I had told you to surrender, don't I?" asked Iron Man sarcastically. "All of this happens because you don't want to hear my suggestion."

He looked up when he heard another screams from the building. And he flinched when the last two armed-men were thrown out from the building by Azrael. With ease, he took a step to the right and watched when those two men landed on the ground where he had been standing.

"You really like to throw people from the building, don't you?" asked Iron Man to Azrael, when she was landed on the ground beside him.

Azrael only shrugged her shoulders. "Well, at least all of them still alive," she told Iron Man before smiled once more. "Well, one of them died." She nodded her head.

Iron Man flinched slightly at the flatness in Azrael's voice. "I see," he whispered softly.

When Azrael wanted to say something, she snapped her hand to the right with her eyes glowing. She did that because a small rocket from a rocket launcher was flying towards them and would hurt them if she did not do anything. Then with another flicked, she sent the rocket into the air, while Iron Man shot the shooter with his repulsor.

"Well, this anticlimactic," whispered Iron Man.

Azrael did not say anything, she walked closer to the rocket launcher and examined it. Her eyes widened up in surprise when she saw the insignia in the weapon before looked back at Iron Man. Her movement made Iron Man to look at her with tilted head and then walked closer.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Iron Man before looked at the rocket launcher in her hands. "Hey, wait a minute..." he whispered softly.

"Iron Man," whispered Azrael.

"Hey! This is my tech! Why these criminals have it?" asked Iron Man with disbelief. "Why they can have a weapon from the Stark Industries?"

Azrael did not say anything for a while. "Someone in your industries must be had sold it," she told him. "This someone must be had sold these entire weapon to the higher buyer in your back."

000

Tomorrow afternoon, after saving all the guests in the party, we could find Elisha stood in the living room while looking at the scenery at the outside of Stark's Malibu mansion. She was standing there was to wait Tony came back from the press conference that had been held at 10.00 am.

"So, are you ready to answer my questions?" asked Tony when he walked into the living room.

Elisha slowly turned around to look at the billionaire. "Of course I'm ready to answer your entire question if you want it," she told Tony. "So, what do you want to know?"

Tony slowly sat on the sofa, still looking at Elisha. "What are you?" that was the first question that appeared from Tony's mouth.

"That's a good question," whispered Elisha. "Tell me, Tony. How strong your religion is?" she asked the billionaire.

Tony looked at Elisha with confused look on his face. "Why you ask me that? Is this has a connection with religion?" he asked Elisha.

Elisha did not say anything, she only continued to stare at Tony.

Tony fidgeted slightly before with a sigh he answered Elisha's question. "I don't believe in religion. I'm an atheist."

"But you have faith, don't you?" asked Elisha once again.

"Why are you asking me all of this, Elisha?" asked Tony with confusion in his voice. "Do you want to tell me you're a religion-fanatic?"

However, Tony's eyes widened up in surprise and disbelief when he saw Elisha's reflection in the windows glass. From behind Elisha, he could see three pair of silver-black angel wings. At first, he closed his eyes tightly, hoping the hallucination to go away, but when he opened his eyes again, he found out that the wings still there.

"What the hell are you?" screamed Tony, standing up from the sofa where he had been sitting.

Elisha let the wings to flap slightly before folded behind her. "Do you believe in Archangels, Tony?" he asked the billionaire once more.

000

Nick Fury stared at the article in the screen with a frown on his face. The article was telling him about two vigilantes saving the guest in Stark Industries' party yesterday night. Those two vigilantes were Iron Man and Azrael.

For the truth, he would leave them alone as long they were protecting the innocent people like any other superheroes. However, the lack of information about those two made Fury's danger sense started to screech in alarm. He needed to find out about those two.

Not only found any information about those two. He too needed to find any information about the youngest member of the Angelo family. He knew he threaded a very thin line if he continued his investigation about him, but he needed to do it.

He needed to do it for someone that maybe he and his team had found once more after seventy years disappeared.

Tbc...

000

Note: I do not know if Tony believes in God or has any religion. However, from many fanficton that I have read before, many say that he does not believe in God nor has any religion. Please tell me if this is right not, I do not want to make some mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

UNTIL ETERNITY'S END: A NEW HOPE

Author: NamikazeKamui

Warnings: Gender-bender, OOC, female!Harry, Archangel!Harry, powerful!Harry, alive!Potters, mature scene (maybe), immortality, bashing, and many more

Crossover: The Avengers/HP

Pairing: Steve Rogers/Elisha Angelo

Disclaimer: Still not belong to me

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews and the favourites for this story, I am happy! This story in Unbetaed

000

_**Previously**_

_However, Tony's eyes widened up in surprise and disbelief when he saw Elisha's reflection in the window glass. From behind Elisha, he could see three pair of silver-black wings. At first, he closed his eyes tightly, hoping the hallucination will go away. However, when he opened his eyes again, he found out that the wings were still there._

"_What the hell are you?" screamed Tony, standing up from the sofa where he had been sitting._

_Elisha let the wings flapped slightly before folded them behind her. "Do you believe in Archangels, Tony?" she asked the billionaire._

_For the truth, he would leave those two vigilances as long they started to protect the innocent people like any other superheroes. However, the lack information about Iron Man and Azrael made Fury's danger sense started to screech in alarm. He needed to find about those two._

_Beside these two, he still needed to find any information about the youngest member of the Angelo family. He knew he threaded a very thin line if he continued his investigation about him, but he needed to do it._

_He needed to do it for someone that maybe he and his team had found once more after seventy years disappeared from the face of the earth._

000

Azrael stared at the New York City from the skyscraper with a blank of expression of her. She continued to look like that before slowly she let out a small sigh. She knew Tony would react like that, but to experience it personally it was something she never had in her mind.

She put her head into her right hand with another sigh. This why she did not want to open up her heart to another person, too much effort to maintain it and sometimes they could hurt you with or without them knowing it. In addition, at this time liked this she started to feel regret to take the offer to make Tony Stark her assignment.

"What are you doing in here?"

Azrael slowly looked back across her shoulder to find a dark-blonde haired man with sky blue eyes wearing US military suit stood there. She sighed once more. Great, now her older brother had decided to come. Now he would try to lecture her about her responsibility and to make sure her personal feeling clouded it.

Why did she need to have a very strict older brother like Michael?

"I can hear all of your thought from her, Azrael," said Michael to the youngest Archangel.

Azrael closed her eyes at Michael's words before back to look at the New York City. She did not move away when Michael decided to join her sitting on the edge of the building and dangling his feet like her too. They stayed like that for a while before softly Michael started to say anything.

"So, what is the reason you here, Azrael?" asked Michael, without looking at the Archangel of Death.

"... I told Tony about what I'm really is," answered Azrael.

Michael hummed softly at Azrael's answer. "And let me guess, he can't take it, right?"

"If he can take it, why do you think I'm here?" asked Azrael, scowling slightly.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "So, what do you want to do now?" asked the eldest Archangel. "Do you want to break the assignment between the two of you?"

Azrael snorted at Michael's words. As if, she could break the assignment. Every assignment that the angels took was a grace-bond, and there was no way they could break it without God's permission. Moreover, she had a feeling that her Father would never grant her wish.

At the time liked this she started to think becoming an Archangel was suck.

She yelped at the sudden pain that assaulted the back of her head. "What was that for?" she asked Michael, who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"You're an Archangel from the beginning to the end of time, Azrael. Don't let this trivial thing make you hate yourself," told Michael.

Azrael twitched at Michael's words. "Well, I'm sorry for becoming an emo because my first friend start to avoiding me after knows what I'm really is," she told the eldest Archangel. When she saw the smile on Michael's face, she knew she had fallen into a trap. "I mean..."

"So, you want to say that you start to have a friendship feeling towards that Stark boy?" asked Michael, still with that creepy smile on his face.

Azrael stood up, her face flushed red in embarrassment. "Of course not! I don't have any feeling for him, even if it friendship," told Azrael.

"Whatever you say, Azrael," told Michael.

Whatever she wanted to say to the eldest Archangel halted when a loud buzz attacked her mind. She winced slightly and touched her temple. This kind of buzz only came when there was a war or a very huge disaster, and because she did not feel any strange feeling in the nature, she concluded that this feeling it was from the war.

"Go," commanded Michael. "You are needed by the souls so they can go to our Father's Kingdom."

Azrael closed her eyes and nodded. "See you later, Michael," she whispered to the eldest Archangel before disappeared from the building with a sound of flapping wings.

Michael stayed in there for a while before slowly he stood up. He brushed the invisible dust on his US military uniform before looked to direction of where Tony Stark lived. 'Well, I think it is a time for me to meet with the one my young sister makes her assignment.'

After said that in his mind, Michael unfolded his three set of golden-brown wings and with a flap, he disappeared from the top of the building.

000

Tony closed his eyes and rested his head onto his working table. He had been in the lab for nearly three days after the conversation between him and Elisha. He knew this was childish, but he still did not know how to act towards Elisha after she told him she was not human in the first place.

At first, he thought his friend was a mutant like the students in Xavier-School, but no... She was not a mutant, but a being that every religion around the world always talking about. A being everyone who had religions called as an angel.

"_Do you know what an angel is, Tony?" asked Elisha to the standstill man in the front of her._

_Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. Of course, he knew about that, his mother liked to tell him a story about angels and about their assignment as the protector of humanity. However, to see it with his own eyes, still a shock for him._

"_Of course I know," answered Tony. "My late mother liked to talk about them when she was still alive." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to tell me that you really an angel?"_

_Elisha only smiled with half-closed eyelids at the question. "What do you think, Tony?" she asked the billionaire._

_Tony did not say anything at Elisha's question. In one direction, his logic told him that there was no way angels exist for he never saw them in all of his life, and in the other direction his heart told him that Elisha was really a angel and the three set of silver-black wings reflection on her back was real, not an illusion or some technology shit._

"_If you really are an angel," he whispered softly. "What angel are you?"_

_Now it was Elisha turned to become an uncomfortable. It looked like she did not want to answer that question. "Ah, can't you ask another question like why when I'm in the civilian form I'm a male and when in my angel form I'm a female?"_

_Tony shook his head. "I can ask that later, all that I want to know is what angel are you?" he knew he had heard 'Azrael' name before, but where and when. However, that name was very important in angelic hierarchy._

_Elisha brushed her face with exasperation. For the truth, she did not want this moment to come. She really did not want to explain what angel she was in the angelic hierarchy. Some of the people in the world thought she was evil and she did not want Tony to think like them._

_In addition, all of that because she was the Messenger of Death._

"_Well?" he asked impatiently._

_Elisha sighed and decided to let fate played in here. "My true name is Azrael and I'm the Archangel of Death," she answered truthfully._

_Tony hastily took a step back after heard what angel Elisha was. Those entire angel works that he had in his mind, Archangel of Death was not in it. Therefore, to hear Elisha was the Archangel of Death made Tony wanted to run from the room. Away from Elisha if he could._

"_I become your bodyguard is not to reap your soul, Tony," told Elisha without moving from her position. "I'm not what some of people say, I can't take human souls without my Father's permission. It will break the Heavenly Law."_

_Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. He did not know what to act towards Elisha right now. He needed to move away from this room and from Elisha for a while. He needed to think all of this and maybe find the reason why she decided why she wanted to become his bodyguard._

_With that in his mind, Tony turned around and walked out from the living room to his lab, where he could think more properly. When he walked out from the room, he did not realize the pained look that started to emerge in Elisha's emerald eyes._

The sound of plate and mug was placed onto the table could be heard by him from behind. Without him turning around, he knew it was Elisha. She knew he needed his time and space, but that did not mean she would let him starving in the lab. That was why he knew the Archangel had used her power to deliver him some foods in the lab.

"_Sir, your lunch has come," _told JARVIS to his creator.

"I know, JARVIS," he mumbled softly and turned to the table where Elisha had placed his food. Slowly he pulled away the cover and watched with amazement at the food in the front of him. "Thank you, Elisha," he whispered softly.

Elisha had prepared a nice lunch; there was cheesy garlic bread as the appetizer, green bean and sausage casserole as the side dish, puff pastry salmon bundles as the main dish, then cheesecake with cherry pie filling as the dessert, and Irish Americano coffee as the drink.

For the truth, he never liked to eat a lot of food, especially when he was busy in the lab. However, the food that Elisha had cooked for him made the billionaire wanted to eat it. He wanted to eat all of her food not because they were expensive or not, but because the portions were right even though she cooked a full meal (appetizer until dessert) for him.

Slowly Tony cut the pastry salmon and ate it. "JARVIS," whispered Tony to his AI. "Where's Elisha?"

"_After the conversations between the two of you and you went to the lab, sir, Miss Angelo had decided to walk out from the house,"_ informed JARVIS.

"Ah," whispered Tony after he heard the information. "Did she tell you when she will come back?"

"_Miss Angelo did not tell me when she will come back, but she told me if something bad happened to you, sir, I could contact her via the StarkPhone she had," _told JARVIS.

"And if I'm not in the house or when I cannot do anything, how I can contact her?" asked Tony.

"_Pray to her, sir. She will hear you if you pray," _explained JARVIS. _"She is an angel; she can hear the prayer of the people around the world."_

"Your AI butler is right, Stark," told an authoritative voice from behind Tony.

Tony turned around to the source of the voice with his gauntlet ready. There, stood in the front of him, was a man no older than twenty-five years, with dark-blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and wearing US military uniform with rank of General.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tony to the mysterious man.

The military man only looked at Tony's creations with an arched eyebrow. "Well, look at this," he whispered softly. "I bet Jophiel wants to see all of your creations, Stark."

"Jophiel?" whispered Tony.

"_He is the angel of patience, wisdom, and illumination. Not only that, he too is the Patron Angel of Artists," _explained JARVIS.

"Your AI very acknowledgeable, Stark," told the man.

"Once more I ask you, who the hell are you?" growled Tony. He was confused with the fact this man could come to his lab without raising the alarms.

The man chuckled softly before with a blink of an eye he suddenly in the front of Tony and grasped his gloved hand tightly in his hand. Then slowly he rested his flatted hand on Tony's chest, to make sure the man could not move away from his position.

Tony's eyes became wide when he realized he could not move away from the man's grasp and how the man's holds was like a brick. He narrowed his eyes and whispered, "You're one of them, right?"

The military man chuckled softly before closed half of his eyelids and summoned the lightning so it would flash inside the lab and focused the light behind his back. Three set large shadow like wings appeared, stretching off into the distance before disappearing in a flash.

"You really are one of them," whispered Tony with slight fear.

The military man continued to smile at Tony. "Yes, I'm one of them," he whispered softly. "I'm the oldest of the Archangels and my name is Michael." After he said that, he moved away from Tony.

"Michael..." whispered the billionaire with slight disbelief.

"_Michael is the angel of courage, strength, and protection. He too is the Patron Angel of Law Enforcement and the Military," _explained JARVIS.

"So, what is the reason you come here, Michael?" Tony watched the Archangel with wary expression on his face.

Michael put his hands inside his pants pockets. "I come here to talk about my sister, Azrael," he said bluntly.

Tony became silent when he heard his bodyguard's name came out from the Archangel's mouth. "That's not your business," said the billionaire. "Whatever that happened to us is our business, not yours."

Michael narrowed his eyes. "She is the youngest Archangel and that make it our business," whispered the Archangel. "You hurt her heart, Stark, and I can't let it go." He stalked towards the billionaire. "Look, Stark, my sister will never want to hurt you."

"Yeah, right," muttered Tony.

Michael brushed his head in exasperation. "Look, Stark. If you want to know the truth, from the first time she had been created by our Father, she never received a human charge. Not a single human had made her feel curious."

"Until me..." whispered Tony with realization.

"Yes, until you," said Michael. "Maybe at first she did not want to have anything with you or don't want a human charge. But later, after been tricked by Raphael, she decided to take this chance and watched it where it would go."

Tony knew what this Archangel said was true; Elisha never wanted to hurt him and would protect him if he was in the mortal danger. However, for him who was a mortal, to hear that the Archangel of Death decided to protect him was something he still could not digest deeply.

Michael knew he had done everything to make sure Tony did not hate or even stopped being Azrael's friend. However, in the end it was Tony's decision, not him or even Azrael. With that in his mind, Michael unfolded his wings and then disappeared from the lab with a sound of flapping wings.

000

Azrael looked at the destroyed city with a blank look on her face. She really did not like war, for it was when many people died. With a sigh, she commanded her reapers to do their jobs, reaping the dead people's souls. She went to a small house that not too far from her place and sighed once more when she saw the scene inside the house.

Inside the house, she found a dying soldier and from the scene in there, she knew the soldier was trying to protect the owner of the house from the terrorist attack. Slowly she walked inside and then knelt in the front of the dying soldier.

"Hello," whispered Azrael to the soldier.

The soldier blinked his eyes and then looked at Azrael. "Who are you? And how can you be here?" he asked her.

Azrael only smiled at the question. "Can you take a guess who am I, soldier?" she slowly unfolded her three-set of silver-black wings from her back.

The soldier stared at Azrael's wings before let out a small chuckle. "You're the angel of death," he whispered in slight awe. "So, it's true that I'm going to die..." his face crumpled into anguish. "I'm going to leave my girl alone."

Azrael looked at him with a slight sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but this is something that I can't prevent. It's already your time," she explained to the soldier. "What is your last wish, soldier?"

The soldier became silent for a moment. "I want to be buried near my father's grave. That's my last wish," he whispered to Azrael.

Azrael nodded her head. "Don't worry, your men will find your body and take it back home," she told him before summoned her death-scythe and rested it near the soldier's neck. "Are you ready?"

The soldier took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. "Yes, I'm ready," he told the Archangel.

Swiftly Azrael swung her death-scythe to the side, cutting the life thread that belonged to the soldier. After the life thread dissolved into nothing, the soul of the soldier appeared near his body. They looked at each other for a while before one of Azrael's reapers took the soul away from the mortal world.

After did that, Azrael stood back to her feet and walked out from the house. A loud sound that came from a detonated bomb made her to cringe slightly. Maybe she only cared about her family and her true friend, but that did not mean she could not sympathy with the victims of war. All of these innocent people only wanted to live and could have a nice life, not to die in a war like this.

With one last look at the destroyed city, Azrael turned around and then disappeared from there with a sound of flapping wings. She decided to go back to the Angelo Mansion to take some rest. After she appeared in the hall of the mansion, she went to the kitchen to see if there something she could eat.

However, before she could take a step to the kitchen, someone ran into her and made the two of them to drop to the floor hard. Azrael blinked in confusion and stared to the ceiling above her head. Then a shadow blocked her eyes from the ceiling and when she realized who had run into her, she only sighed.

"Raguel," she whispered to the small boy on her chest.

"Hello, Azrael," the boy smiled at Azrael before nuzzled her hair. "Long time no see."

Raguel, the Angel of Harmony and Relationships, was one of the angels. The difference between Raguel and the others was when the others took a form in age between seventeen to twenty years old, Raguel liked to wear a form of ten years old boy.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Azrael to the young angel.

"You don't want me to be here?" Raguel looked at the Archangel of Death with wide eyes.

Azrael sighed once more before slowly pulled Raguel away from her chest. "I want you to be here, Raguel," told the Archangel of Death to the boy. "It's just you never come here when there is nothing to say or nothing important to do."

"The reason why Raguel come here was because he missed you, Azrael," said a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes. "Hello, Azrael, nice to see you again."

A small smile appeared on her face when the Patron Angel of Wild Animals greeted her. "Nice to see you too, Ariel," greeted Azrael. "So, where is your husband?" she looked around.

"I'm here, Azrael," said a voice from her back.

Azrael turned around to find a dark-brown haired man with blue eyes and glasses stood in the kitchen doorway with a warm smile on his face. "Hey, Barachiel," greeted Azrael to the angel.

Barachiel nodded in greeting at Azrael before walked closer to his wife. "How are you, Azrael? And how is your assignment... what is his name?" the angel became silent for a moment. "Oh, yeah, Anthony Stark, how is he?"

Azrael became silent for a moment. "Right now the two of us in an awkward position," told the Archangel, walking to the kitchen. "I understand why he felt awkward towards me, but still I didn't like it when he decided to shut himself off from me."

"Give him time, Azrael," said Ariel to the Messenger of Death. "I believe he will understand why you hide your identity as an Archangel in the first place."

The Archangel did not say anything; she only took an apron from the hanger and wore it. "So, do you want to eat in here today?" she asked Barachiel and his family.

"Of course, Azrael, we will be honoured," said Barachiel with a small smile.

Azrael nodded her head. "You can wait in—" whatever she wanted to say disappeared when she heard three sounds of wings in the kitchen. Without turning around she knew the angels that had come was her three older siblings.

"I want a chocolate-based dessert," told Gabriel, wrapping her arms around Azrael's shoulders.

"I want a salad as the appetizer," told Raphael, sitting at one of the dining chairs.

Michael tilted his head. "I want some chicken, Azrael," he told the Messenger of Death before joining Raphael in the dining table.

Azrael gave Barachiel's family a small smile before ushered them out from the kitchen. After they had disappeared from the kitchen, Azrael started to cook the food that her brother and sisters asked her to make. She still remembered her older siblings' reactions when they knew she had gone to a cooking school in the first place.

"_Why you want to learn to cook, Azrael?" asked Gabriel._

_Azrael only shrugged her shoulders. "Because it calms me down," answered the Messenger of Death honestly._

"_You know that we don't need to eat, right?" asked Raphael._

"_I know, but it doesn't mean we can't savour it," told Azrael. "Food is something that we need to savour it, not to be manoeuvred around."_

_Michael still did not say anything at his sister's explanation before he said, "Make me some cheesecake, Azrael. I want to try it."_

Not long Azrael had finished all the food that her older siblings wanted. For Raphael, she had made cranberry spinach salad. For Michael, she had made chicken cordon bleu with paprika and creamy white wine sauce. Last, for Gabriel, she had made hot fudge ice cream bar dessert. She decided to put the dessert in the fridge to make sure it was not going to melt before take the foods to the dining room.

"Wow, what have you made, Azrael?" asked Ariel when she put the foods on the dining table.

"I made chicken cordon bleu with paprika and creamy white wine sauce, double tomato bruschetta with balsamic vinegar and fresh basil, cranberry spinach salad, chicken stew with herbed dumplings, and hot fudge ice cream bar. The last is in the fridge to make sure it still in good condition when we want to eat it," explained Azrael.

Before they started to eat, they prayed to their Father to give Him a thank you for these delicious foods. After praying, they started to eat and chatted with each other about their days. Azrael let the warm feeling of family basked her sense while eating the food slowly. When she wanted to take the dessert from the fridge after the main meal had finished, her StarkPhone rang.

"Huh? Who have decided to call me?" whispered Azrael. "Gabriel, could you take the dessert from the fridge? I need to answer the phone," she told her sister.

"Of course, Azrael," said Gabriel, standing up from the chair and went to the kitchen so she could take the dessert from the fridge.

Azrael looked at the ID in the phone-screen and arched her eyebrow. "Huh? Ms. Potts?" she pushed the received button and then put it in her ear. "Hello?"

"_Elisha? This is Pepper Potts, I want to ask you something," _Pepper's voice could be heard from the other side.

"What is that?" she walked to the living room so she could have some privacy.

"_Do you hear anything from Tony?"_

Azrael's crimson eyes narrowed at the question. "Why do you ask me that, Ms. Potts? Is there something happen to Tony?"

"_I don't know, Elisha. Today Tony had given me a job to hack the main computer of Stark Industries, he told me that he had suspicion who had sold the SI weapons to the bad people these years," _explained Pepper.

"And after you had the evidences, Tony still not giving you any instructions again?" asked Azrael.

"_Yeah, I try to call his phone, but he doesn't pick up it up," _said Pepper.

Whatever Azrael wanted to say to Pepper disappeared when she heard the familiar voice of Tony Stark bombarded her mind. She swayed to the right and needed to catch the wall to make sure she did not drop to the floor. Tony's voice inside her mind was full with pain and fear. Something had happened to her friend.

"I'm going to check him now. Thank you for your information, Ms. Potts."

"_You're welcome, Elisha."_

After hang up the phone, Azrael walked back to the dining room to tell the others the news. "I'm sorry, I need to go back to Malibu. Something bad is happening to Tony right now," she told the others while putting back her long coat.

"Be careful, Azrael," told Michael to his youngest sister.

Azrael looked at Michael to give him a nod before she disappeared from the room in a sound of flapping wings.

000

Elisha appeared in the living room with concerned look on her face. She looked around, trying to find where Tony was. When she did not find Tony in the living room, she decided to go to the lab, hoping he was there.

"Tony? Are you there?" asked Elisha while walking down the stairs.

When she stood in the doorway, Dummy wheeled to her in urgency that made Elisha to arch her eyebrow in confusion. At first, she did not understand why Dummy started to pull her coat, but soon she realized this little AI want to tell her something urgent. With that in her mind, Elisha decided to follow the little AI and when she arrived in a place where Dummy wanted her went, her eyes widened up in shock.

"TONY!"

She ran to the man that lying on the floor and gently turned him around. She wanted to scream when she saw the hole in Tony's chest; someone had dared to take the arc-reactor from Tony.

"Elisha?" whispered Tony softly.

"Tony? Are you okay?" of course he was not okay, you stupid! She started to berate herself. Someone had taken away his arc-reactor. Therefore, there was no way he was okay.

"Put this..." weakly Tony gave his old arc-reactor. "Put this... back in me..."

Elisha took the glass box and looked Tony. She gave him a nod and then destroyed the box into pieces before put the old arc-reactor back into Tony's chest. She waited with anxiousness in her heart when the arc-reactor started to blink in on and off light. She let out a relief sigh when the light started to glow steadier.

"Who had dared to take out your arc-reactor, Tony?" asked Elisha after sure the man not going to die.

Slowly Tony stood back to his feet. "Obadiah," he told his bodyguard. "He had taken my arc-reactor from me so it will become his Iron Mongler's energy source."

Elisha helped Tony to walk to where he had put his entire Iron Man suits. "You need to rest, Tony. I will make sure Obadiah gives back your arc-reactor," she told the billionaire.

"No! Obadiah is my responsibility, I'm going to stop him," told Tony to Elisha. "I don't want to burden you with my fault, Elisha."

Elisha shook her head. "You're my friend, Tony. There's no way I'm going to let you fight Obadiah alone without any backup," she told the man in final tone of voice.

Tony sighed at Elisha's words. He knew his bodyguard is like a supernatural dog called hellhound, if she found something wrong had happened to everyone she looked up as a family, she would make sure the wrong things disappeared from their lives forever. Now, this moment was Tony's moment to have a hellhound as his bodyguard.

"... Fine, you can help me," whispered Tony to Elisha.

She smiled slightly at the reluctant look that came to Tony's eyes. "Don't worry, Tony. I will make sure I'm not going to die today," she told the billionaire.

000

"_Power is at forty-eight percent and falling, sir," _informed JARVIS to Iron Man.

"I'm surprised it isn't lower than that," whispered Iron Man. "Keep me posted, JARVIS... and make sure Azrael knows about this just in case I need her to take me back to her sister."

"_Noted, sir. Shall I call Ms. Potts?" _asked JARVIS.

Iron Man watched Azrael leaped from one building to another building before stopped in crouching position, like watching something. He blinked his eyes when he found Pepper running away from something. "Let Azrael handle it," whispered Iron Man.

Azrael blinked her eyes when she saw Pepper made it outside and away from an armour suit _much_ bigger than Tony's own suit. "Ms. Potts, what happened in here?" asked Azrael to the woman.

Pepper looked up to find the hooded figure crouched on top of her. She realized this hooded figure was the one that helped Tony in his hero duty as the Iron Man. At first when she knew her friend's decision to become a superhero to make sure no one been hurt by his tech, she was angry with him. However, after knew he did not work alone but with someone with name Azrael, she knew he was in a good hand.

"Where is Tony?" asked Pepper to Azrael.

"Tony? He's fine," told Azrael, still looking at the huge suit in the front of them. "How—" she pointed her finger to the suit.

"It's Stane. He decided to build a suit like Tony! He has gone completely insane!" explained Pepper to Azrael.

"I see," whispered Azrael. "I need you to go to a safe place, Ms. Potts. This place isn't a good place for you." She then summoned one of her reapers. "She will take you to the safe place and protect you from anyone that wants to harm you."

Pepper looked at the teenager that had appeared from the shadow with a slight doubt in her eyes. However, after knew she would be in serious danger if stayed there, she decided to follow Azrael's reaper to a safe place.

Then Stane's voice was over the suit's speakers. _"Die!" _he yelled.

"_Azrael! Duck!"_

After Iron Man's voice was heard, she ducked her head from anything that wanted to hurt her. She watched Iron Man flew past her to tackle Stane to the ground. Azrael winced slightly at the loud sound that came from the impact between two armour suits.

Azrael watched when Iron Man and Stane landed right in the middle of a highway. She felt a slight baffled when the people in the highway did not stop their cars when they knew there was a giant freaking robot stood in their way.

"Iron Man moves from the highway, too many innocent people there!" yelled Azrael.

Iron Man followed Azrael's command; he flew from the highway to make sure the innocent people did not need to become a collateral damage. "Get off the damn highway, Stane!" he yelled at Stane, dodging a streetlamp that been thrown at him. He then froze as a car was picked up, a screaming family inside. "Put them down, Stane!"

The suit Stane was in wobbled forward. _"Collateral damage, Tony,"_ he told Iron Man.

With a flap of her wings, Azrael disappeared from her place to appear right in the front of Stane. Without thinking twice, she gave Stane a nice roundhouse kick right on his right side, sending him away from the car. When the car dropped down, Azrael caught it with ease and set it down on the road. If she were not a Celestial, the woman in the car would already run her over when she decided to step on the gas.

"You okay?" asked Iron Man to Azrael when he landed beside the Archangel.

"I'm okay, just surprised when that woman decided to step on the gas even when I was in the front of the car," explained Azrael to Iron Man.

"She panicked and wanted to run away from here," explained Iron Man to the Archangel. "It was a normal thing to do when people in danger."

No sooner did he say that, Stane suddenly appeared behind the two of them. He punched Azrael right on the cheek, making her flew to the wrecked car and then grabbed Iron Man's leg and yanked him into the air. Iron Man swore, trying to find a balance _somewhere _that would get him back to his feet.

"_For thirty years I've been holding you and your father up!" _Stane tossed Iron Man into a bus, making him groaned as his head rattled in the suit. _"I built this company from nothing and you're not going to stand in my way!"_

The warning lights in the suit went off just as Stane fired a short-range missile at him. Iron Man cursed and tried not to flail his arms in the air. Fortunately, for him, Azrael appeared right in the front of him and made some invisible shield to protect the two of them from the missile. After that, he watched Azrael flew towards Stane once more and grasped him from behind before rose to the sky in light speed.

At first, he did not understand why Azrael flew to the sky with Stane in her arms. Soon he realized that Azrael was trying to make Stane's suit became ice from the maximum altitude. He told JARVIS to focus to Azrael and her conditions up there. He flinched slightly at the pained scream that came from Stane, it looked like Azrael had decided to break something from that man.

"_Sir, I want to inform you that right now you're in thirteen percent power,"_ JARVIS told him.

"I know, JARVIS," mumbled Iron Man. He knew when Stane threw him to the bus, his power decreased drastically and he hoped before his power had gone, Stane would already been stopped by him and Azrael.

His eyes widened in surprise when Stane fell back to the earth. He could see the suit was covered by the ice as the result for being sent to the higher altitude in the sky. He blinked when he sensed someone held him and then took him to the roof.

"Are you okay?" asked Azrael.

"I'm fine," told Iron Man to Azrael. "So, what you did to him back there?"

The Messenger of Death only smirked slightly. "I broke his ribs and his right hand, Iron Man. He was surprised I could do that while he was wearing a suit," she told her friend.

"Ah, yeah, supernatural power," mumbled Iron Man, taking off his helmet. He sometime forgot that Azrael had a power to kill him easily even when he was in his armour suit. That fact sometime made him felt fear towards his friend.

The moment the helmet hit the roof, the building rumbled and they jerked around to see Stane rising from the wreckage where he had fallen. They watched when Stane landed on the roof and raised his unbroken hand, aiming directly at Tony.

"_I never had a taste for this sort of thing before, but I have to admit that I'm deeply enjoying the suit!" _a cache opened in the arm and Tony swore. _"You finally outdid yourself! Your father would be proud."_

Azrael narrowed her eyes at Stane, watching him closely to make sure he would not do anything dangerous to Tony. Her eyes widened when realized there was a small machine gun in Stane's hand and he would use it to Tony. She was right, not long after Stane told Tony about how his father would be proud at him today, he started shooting at the billionaire.

With ease, Azrael flicked her hand to the right, creating another shield to make sure the bullets could not graze Tony. While made sure the bullets could not touch Tony, she started to examine his condition and groaned when realized that right now the billionaire was in an emergency power supply. She needed to take him away from this place and to the hospital to make sure nothing bad happened to him.

And for the first time in her life, she was happy at the buzz sound that came from behind her mind. She slowly looked at Stane to give him a chilling smile. "You know, if I'm you, Stane, I will make sure to check the arc-reactor in your suit," mumbled Azrael.

Stane stopped shooting at Azrael to look towards the arc-reactor in his suit. His eyes widened when he saw some strange black tendrils moved slowly to the arc-reactor. He did not know what those strange black tendrils were, but he could imagine what would happen if those tendrils had a contact with the arc-reactor.

Azrael pointed a 'gun' fingers to Stane and still with a small smirk, she whispered softly, "Boom."

Bright light and loud explosion could be heard miles away.

000

Tony slowly opened his eyes and groaned when he saw the familiar ceiling above him. He groaned once more when he heard a familiar voice from beside him, wishing it was only a dream.

"You know, Mr. Stark," told Raphael when she examined Tony's wounds. "I'm going to think that you're really a masochist, especially with your superhero act as an Iron Man."

Yup, he was right. He was in Celestial Hospital in New York. "I'm just doing the right thing, Raphael," he told the doctor with a sheepish smile.

Raphael sighed before looked at Elisha, who was sitting on the chair on his side. "Make sure he has a plenty of rest, Elisha," she informed her youngest sister. "Wait here, I will give him permission to go home so he could heal in his own home." After she said that, she walked out from the room.

After made sure Raphael had gone, Tony looked at Elisha. "Elisha, where is Stane?" he asked his bodyguard.

Elisha tilted her head to the side slightly. "Dead," she answered in finality.

Tony's eyes became wide. "You kill him?" he whispered in disbelief.

Elisha closed her eyes. "It's his time to die," she gave him a short explanation. "My Father had given me a permission to take his soul."

Sometime Tony forgot about who Elisha really was when she was in her civilian form. He knew Elisha's job as the Messenger of Death was to reap people's souls when it was their time to pass away, but still to know and to see it with his own eyes were different sensation.

"Sorry," he mumbled to Elisha.

Elisha only gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Tony," she whispered and patted his hand. "Take a rest until Raphael comes back."

With a small nod, Tony closed his eyes and let his body to take some rest.

000

Fury dropped the paperwork that he had read to his desk. He had asked one of his best agents, Phil Coulson, to find anything about the two vigilantes that had saving innocent people. However, yesterday, Obadiah Stane was founded dead in one of the SI building, and after been investigated by the police, they found out that Obadiah Stane wanted to kill the owner of SI, Anthony Edward Stark.

Luckily, for him, Iron Man and Azrael had decided to save the day.

"Is there anything you find out about Stark's bodyguard, Agent Coulson?" asked Fury.

"From my investigation, Elisha Angelo is really devoted bodyguard, director. He will never let dangerous thing comes in contact with his employer, Anthony Stark," explained Coulson. "Not only that, my team too found out about 4 members of Angelo family."

"Oh, what is that?" asked Fury.

"Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Elisha are not 'his' biological sons," informed Coulson. "That means 'he' had adopted all of them, not married some woman to have them."

Now, that was interesting. No one in the SHIELD knew about 'he' had adopted them. Everyone only knew about those four as 'his' sons, and that made everyone started to speculate 'he' had married after 'that' event seventy years ago.

"How is the process finding him, Agent Coulson?" asked Fury.

Coulson became silent for a moment. "Still in progress, director," he told him truthfully.

"Make it faster, Agent Coulson. We need him to be the leader of the future earth defending team," told Fury to Coulson. 'Especially if what happens in 'those' worlds will have an effect into the mundane world.'

Tbc...

000


	5. Chapter 5

UNTIL ETERNITY'S END: A NEW HOPE

Author: NamikazeKamui

Warnings: Gender-bender, OOC, female!Harry, Archangel!Harry, powerful!Harry, alive!Potters, mature scene (maybe), immortality, bashing, and many more

Crossover: The Avengers/HP

Pairing: Steve Rogers/Elisha Angelo

Disclaimer: Still not belong to me

Author's note: Thank you for all your reviews, hits, and favourite for this story, I am so happy! This story is Unbetaed and will remain that until it finishes. In addition, for the reviewer that said they will meet God, 'his' in here is not God but someone else.

000

_**Previously**_

"_Is there anything that you find out about Stark's bodyguard, agent Coulson?" asked Fury._

"_From my investigation, Elisha Angelo is a really devoted bodyguard, director. He will never let dangerous thing comes in contact with his employer, Anthony Stark," explained Coulson. "Not only that, my team too had found out about the 4 members of Angelo family."_

"_Oh, what is that?" asked Fury._

"_Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Elisha are not 'his' biological sons," informed Coulson. "That means 'he' adopted all of them, not married some woman to have them."_

_Now that was interesting. No one in the SHIELD knew about 'him' adopting some children as 'his' sons. Everyone only knew those four as 'his' sons and that made everyone started to think that 'he' had married after the 'event' seventy years ago._

"_How is the process finding him, Agent Coulson?" asked Fury._

_Coulson became silent for a moment. "Still in progress, sir," he told him truthfully._

"_Make it faster, Agent Coulson. We need him to be the leader of the future earth defending team," told Fury. 'Especially if what happens in that world affects this world.'_

000

Six months after Stane's fiasco, we could see Elisha meditated in her room that Tony had provided in the Malibu mansion. The bodyguard was tossing and turning around in her bed, as if she had a nightmare. She clenched her fist around the blanket and panted in short breath.

"_Are you okay? Did those ruffians hurt you badly?"_

"_No, I'm fine. Thank you."_

She turned around again and panted heavily.

"_Why do you want to become a soldier?"_

"_Because I don't like bullies. It doesn't matter where they're come from."_

She closed her eyes tightly.

"_For the truth, I really don't want to involve myself in this war. It's pointless."_

"_It's not pointless if we do something for the sake of everyone else. We do this to make sure the future generation is not going to experience our pains."_

She gritted her teeth tightly.

"_Hey, you have to come back, okay?"_

"_I will. We still need to have an official date."_

"_Yeah, you still need to learn how to dance. We should go to the Stork club."_

"_You will save a dance for me, yeah?"_

"_Of course, I'll even wear the blue shirt that you really love."_

"_It's a date."_

"_Yes, it's a date. So be at the club, Saturday night at 8pm. I'll be waiting for you there."_

"_I won't—"_

"_St—"_

Elisha woke up abruptly from her meditation with a gasp and cold sweat. She stayed like that while taking deep huge breaths that her lungs needed it at that moment. After she calmed down, she dropped back to the bed and rested her clenched fists on her closed eyes.

"What in the Heaven's name is that?" whispered Elisha.

She did understand, why she could have a dream in the first place. As a Celestial she did not need to sleep like humans and that meant she could not have dream experiences like humans too. So, why now she have a dream like human race? Moreover, not only that, the dream made her grace and her heart clenched in pain sensation, as if that dream was not a dream but a memory.

"There is no way the dream is my memory, I never meet that man before," whispered Elisha to the silent room. "It must be only a hallucination."

Realizing that she could not meditate again, Elisha decided to go out from her bedroom and to the living room. In the living room, she went to the windows and stared at the beautiful scenery of the ocean. She continued to stay there until she sensed someone's presence beside her. Slowly she looked to her right side, only to find Tony stood there.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Tony to Elisha.

Elisha did not answer Tony's question for a while. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep," she whispered softly.

"A nightmare?" asked the billionaire once more.

Elisha closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the glass. She still could not believe that she had a nightmare. She knew as a Celestial, there was no way she could have a nightmare and the reason of it because Celestial did not need to sleep like human race.

"Elisha?" Tony looked at his friend/bodyguard with concern in his voice.

"I don't know, Tony," she whispered softly. "I really don't know."

How she could tell Tony that she had flashes about someone that she never met before. However, even though her mind told her that she never met with that man, her heart and grace told her differently and that made her felt confuse.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Tony. "I know you don't like drinking some alcohol but at least it will make you relax a little."

Elisha did not say any words for a while after Tony said that. Slowly she moved away from the windows and turned to the right. "Lead the way, Tony," she told the billionaire.

000

"Is her memory starts to come back?" asked Michael to Gabriel in the kitchen of the mansion while drinking a camomile tea.

Gabriel looked up from her book. "Huh?" she asked the eldest Archangel.

"I said is her memory starts to come back?" asked the eldest Archangel without taking his eyes from his tea.

Gabriel became silent and put down the book to the table. "I think she starts to see flashes, Michael," she told him. "Why?"

Michael looked at Gabriel with an arched eyebrow. "Because I want her to be happy, Gabriel, that's why I ask that question," explained Michael.

Gabriel did not say anything at Michael's explanation. "It will be very difficult you know that, Michael?" she asked Michael. "Especially with her did not remember anything. I can't imagine the time when she meet with him later."

Michael let out a small sigh. "Love is never easy, Gabriel. But I believe happiness will come for our sister and her soul mate," he said softly.

"How can you believe that?" asked Gabriel.

Michael arched his eyebrow. "Don't you see the red string around her little finger?" he asked. "And what is the proverb for a red string, Gabriel?"

Gabriel became silent while trying to remember the proverb that Michael asked her to remember. Her eyes lightened up when she remembered the proverb. "It's a Chinese proverb: An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle but will never break."

"And that is what happen to our sister," said Michael easily.

Gabriel looked at Michael. "It's not going to be easy, Michael," she told the eldest Archangel.

"And like I told you, it's going to be okay, Gabriel."

000

Elisha stared at the calendar on the kitchen wall with narrowed eyes. It had been two weeks and she still had flashes of those images. She still did not understand the meaning of those images, for she knew she never met with that man or lived in that situation. However, even her mind tried to tell her it only a hallucination, her grace and her heart disagreed with her mind. It was confusing for her.

"Good morning, Elisha, what's today breakfast?" asked Tony when he went to the kitchen.

Tony's appearance in the kitchen pulled Elisha away from her confusion before she turned around to look at the billionaire. "Sit, Tony. I'm going to make you some breakfast," she told the billionaire.

Tony nodded his head and sat down on one of the dining chairs. He nodded his head in thanks at Elisha when she put a mug of hot coffee in the front of him. After that, he watched the bodyguard worked in the kitchen, preparing some breakfast for the two of them.

One hour and fifteen minutes later, Elisha had finished cooking a baked brunch omelette and put it on the dining table along with crispy baked French toasts. She watched when Tony looked at the omelette with a fascinated look on his face.

"What's this?" he pointed to the baked brunch omelette.

"It's a baked brunch omelette," answered Elisha. "It's an omelette with loaf white bread cube, shredded cheddar cheese, cubed cooked beef, and chopped green onion." She pointed to the crispy baked French toast. "You already know this food; I only modify it a little with using bread crumbs, sugar, vanilla extract, and maple syrup."

Tony nodded his head at Elisha's explanation before he took two slice of crispy baked French toast and medium slice of baked brunch omelette. After put all of them on his plate, he started to eat it. He blinked his eyes when another mug of coffee pushed towards him.

"What's this?" he took the coffee and found the Iron Man's face on it. "Hey, there's an Iron Man's face in here."

"It's a coffee art, Tony," whispered Elisha with a smile. "And that is a gingerbread latte."

"Thanks," whispered Tony before slowly took a sip of his latte. "It's good."

Elisha smiled a little in gratitude before took two slice of crispy baked French toast and a medium slice of baked brunch omelette. After put all of them on the plate, she started to eat in silence.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Tony after he finished eating his breakfast.

Elisha looked at Tony. "Do you have something to do today?" he asked the billionaire. "You know that I need to always with you if you go out, Tony."

"I know, but today I need to work in my lab so you don't need to stay home with me," told Tony to Elisha. "Why don't you go out and have fun?"

Elisha became silent at the suggestion. For the truth, she never had a day off before, so when Tony gave it to her today she did not know what to do. She then decided to take the offer and started to think about that later.

"Thanks, Tony," she told the billionaire.

Tony only nodded his head before walked out from the kitchen, taking the latte with him. Elisha watched him for a while before she stood up from the chair so she could start washing all the dishes and put the leftover in the fridge. While washing the dishes, Elisha's mind started to recall the images that she had when she meditated and frowned slightly.

"JARVIS, can you help me with something?" asked Elisha to the AI.

"_Of course, Ms. Angelo," _said JARVIS to Elisha. _"What is it?"_

Elisha wet her lips. "Do you know Stork Club?" she asked the AI.

JARVIS did not say anything for a second before he answered her question, _"Stork Club was a nightclub in New York City from 1929 to 1965. From 1934 onwards, it was located at 3 East 53__rd__ Street, just east of Fifth Avenue. The building was demolished in 1966 and the site is now the location of Paley Park, a small vest-pocked park."_

"Oh," she whispered softly when heard the club had been demolished long ago. At that moment, she did not understand why that news made her heart clenched slightly. "Thank you, JARVIS."

"_You're welcome, Ms. Angelo."_

After finished washing all the dishes, Elisha stood in the front of the sink with a slight frown on her face. After stood there for another minute, the bodyguard took off the apron that she had wore and then walked out from the kitchen. She needed to go see it herself.

"JARVIS, could you please tell Tony that I need to go out for a while?" asked Elisha to the AI. "There is something that I need to investigate with my own eyes."

"_Of course, Ms. Angelo," _told JARVIS politely.

After put on her coat and her gloves, Elisha unfolded her wings and disappeared from the living room with a sound of flapping wings.

000

Elisha appeared in the alley that not too far from where her destination was. She did that to make sure the bystanders did not surprised by her sudden appearance in a thin air. She did not want to make a loud commotion if she could help it.

After pulling her coat tightly around herself, Elisha walked to the 3 East 53rd streets where she knew was the last address of a club named Stork Club before it was demolished in 1966. After walking for fifteen minutes, she arrived in the front of Paley Park, a small vest-pocked park that had replaced the club.

When she walked slowly to the park, leaves started to rain down around her, giving the scenery some mystical image that would make an artist wanted to immortalize it on the canvas. Elisha looked around when the park slowly changed to become a room full with people. She watched how the people chatted and laughed with their friends.

Something in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. She then turned slightly to the right only to find the same blonde man in her dreams (?) sat in the middle of the group with a guitar in his arms. He was playing the guitar along with singing some song that she could not hear. Then the man looked towards where she was standing and let out a wide happy smile. Elisha's heart and grace clenched tightly than previous when she saw that smile.

Before Elisha could take one-step towards the man, the image changed again. It still the same man, but when the first image the man wore a casual clothes, in this image the man wore a 1940's US military uniform and holding a single red rose in his right hand. He was smiling with a loving smile into her direction.

Elisha blinked when she sensed something wet on her cheeks. Slowly she touched her cheeks and felt mesmerized with what she found. Tears. She was crying. Something that never happened to her after the first time she decided to become Azrael again.

Not only that, her body started to do everything without her consent. It looked as if she was only a passenger in her own body and could only watch what happened. She watched herself kneeled on the ground with tears still trickled down her cheeks and then folded herself into a half, her hands on her face, and started to sobs uncontrollably.

A gut-wrenching and heartbreaking sobs.

000

General Michael Angelo frowned when he looked at the screen in the front of him. The screen showed him a movement of 'something' in the air, but he knew that 'something' was Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit. However, what in his mind right now was the reason Tony went to the battlefield as an Iron Man. What he was trying to accomplish?

He tilted his head to the side a little and soon realized what Tony trying to accomplish today. He was trying to bring about a negotiated peace between two major super powers of the world. Well, it was a noble goal, but he did not think the other generals would like his interference today.

Moreover, Michael was right, he could hear the other general yelled at the operators to attack the hostile in the air with the Air Forces. With that in his mind, Michael closed his eyes and contacted Elisha with the telepathic bonds between siblings.

/Azrael, could you hear me?/ he called his little sister.

At first, he did not have an answer from her youngest sister, but a second later, the small voice of Azrael came into the bond. /Yes, I can hear you, Michael. Why do you call me?/

/I need you to help Tony, he is in danger right now./ he could felt Elisha's confusion from their bonds.

/What do you mean he is in danger? He told me that he would be in the lab, not went out,/ explained Elisha.

/I do not know if he lies to you or this is his compulsion action, but I want you in his side right now,/ told Michael. /He needs you./

Elisha sighed. /Okay, I will go now./ after she said that, Elisha closed their bonds.

When Michael came back from his mind, his eyes widened up when he heard the command that been given to the Air Force. They wanted to fire at will towards Tony and at that moment, he prayed that Elisha would be there in time.

000

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' yelled Iron Man in his mind when three of Air Force jets chased him. 'I need to go away from them.'

"_Sir, your power is at thirty-two percent right now," _informed JARVIS to Iron Man.

"I know that, JARVIS," told Iron Man to the AI. "I really need to run away from them, but they really persistent."

"_Do you want me to call Ms. Angelo?" _asked the AI.

Oh, shit. He really did not want Elisha saw what happened to him right now. He had told his bodyguard that he would be in the lab and told her to have a free time. He really did not want to know Elisha's reaction when she knew he had gone to do some stupid stunt as an Iron Man.

"No!" yelled Iron Man. "We don't need to call Elisha. I can handle it."

The warning lights in the suit went off when four air missiles flied towards him. With ease, Iron Man dodged the missiles before started to shoot them down one by one with Repulsors. After the first attacks had gone, Iron Man put more power into his thrusters so he could fly faster than previous.

"_Sir, I suggest you call Ms. Angelo. If this continues, your power will decrease faster," _told JARVIS.

"I'm fine, JARVIS. We don't need to call Elisha," said Iron Man stubbornly.

Another warning light came along with another two missiles. As previous, Iron Man destroyed the missiles with ease, but soon realized it was a trap. For after he finished destroying the last missile, the Air Force jets started to shoot him.

'Shit! Shit!' cursed Iron Man when they started shooting at him.

"_Sir, your power is at twenty-percent!"_

Because he was in panic state, he did not see one of the jet flying towards him until it was too late. He closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for the pain that would come. However, when the pain not come, Iron Man slowly opened his eyes and found out the reason why he did not feel any kind of pain.

Floating in the front of him was Azrael with her right hand extended towards the jet. From the gesture, he could conclude that the Archangel used her power to stop the Jet so it would not collide with him. He continued to watch even after Azrael flicked her hand to the right side, sending the jet away from their place.

"Err, thanks for the help, Azrael," mumbled Iron Man.

Azrael turned to look at Iron Man. Even though the hood hid half of her face, but he could see the glowing red eyes from under the hood and from that gesture, he knew the Archangel was pissed at him. And he was right, Azrael floating towards him and gave him a hard backslap that made him stumbled slightly.

"Next time call me when you're in trouble, stupid," whispered Azrael in annoyance. "I don't want to say anything to your friends when they find out from me about your death."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Azrael," said Iron Man. "Sorry for not telling you about this."

Azrael growled softly and flicked her hands to the side, stopping the last two jets from reaching them. "Make sure you remember that." After said that, she threw the jets away before pulled Iron Man close to her. "We're going back right now."

And with a sound of flapping wings, the two of them disappeared.

000

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" growled Elisha at Tony when they back at the mansion. "What in the Heaven's name is in your mind, Tony?" she stared down at the billionaire. "You could be dead in there!"

"But I'm not de—AUCH!" yelled Tony at the sting on his cheek. "That's hurt!"

"Don't be a baby," said Raphael flatly, applying another healing ointment to Tony's wounds. "It's only a small wound."

Elisha brushed her face in exasperation. "Do you know what you're doing out there, Tony?" asked the bodyguard slowly.

Tony looked at Elisha right in the eyes. "I'm trying to create world peace out there, Elisha," explained the billionaire. "There still SI weapons out there and I need to destroy it so innocent people can live a happy life without fear for their own lives."

"Noble," whispered Raphael to Elisha, "but foolish!" she smacked the band-aid to the wound on Tony's cheek.

"OUCH!" yelled Tony. "Be gentle! I'm fragile!"

Elisha snorted at Tony's words. "I'm not trying to prevent you from doing your duty as an Iron Man, Tony. However, Iron Man needs his partner, Azrael, when he is doing some work out there," explained Elisha.

"_Sir, General Angelo wants to come inside," _informed JARVIS.

Tony groaned when he heard the eldest Angelo siblings had decided to come. "What's next? Gabriel Angelo too wants to come here?" he mumbled.

"_Along with Lawyer Gabriel Angelo, sir," _JARVIS's voice sounded smug for an AI.

Tony groaned once more when he heard that. Elisha only chuckled softly before walked to the front door to let her siblings came inside.

"What the hell I had done in the past to receive this?" mumbled Tony into his hands.

Raphael looked at Tony with an arched eyebrow. "Would you believe me if I tell you that Michael and Gabriel are concern about you, Tony?" she asked softly.

Tony arched his eyebrow at Raphael's words. "Why they should feel concern about me?" he asked. "I'm not your family members, right? So, why should they feel some concern towards me?"

"Because you're my younger sister's friend, Mr. Stark," said Michael when he and Gabriel arrived in the living room. "So, it's not wrong if the three of us start to look at you like our own family."

Gabriel smiled at Tony. "Hey, nice to meet you, Mr. Stark," greeted the dark-blonde woman with a smile.

Tony nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Angelo," he told her.

Gabriel chuckled. "Just call me Gabriel," she told him.

The billionaire smirked slightly. "And please call me Tony, for 'Mr. Stark' is my father not me," he informed Gabriel.

Michael let out a small sigh. "Finish?" he asked the two of them. "Good. Listen, Mr. Stark—"

"Tony."

The General brushed his face with his hand in exasperation. "Of course," he mumbled. "Okay, Tony, we need to make some plan right now."

"What plan?" Tony felt confuse at Michael's words.

"We need to plan what speech you're going to say in the front of the press about Iron Man, Tony," said Elisha from the bar. "The military starts to realize that Iron Man has a connection with Stark Industries, especially with him attacking all the weapons that previously belong to SI."

"What Elisha wanted to say was every time you destroyed the SI weapons, then everyone in the military started to realize that Iron Man worked with the SI," explained Michael.

Tony brushed away his hair in exasperation at Michael's words. He had tried very hard to make sure no one knew about the connection between Iron Man and SI, but all of his effort had come to vain if the military started to feel suspicious towards him.

"We still can make sure nothing bad is going to happen to your identity, Tony," said Elisha. "All we need to do is think about what you need to say in the front of the press about Iron Man. Do you want to tell them about your true identity or do you want to do something else?"

"If you want to hear our suggestions, we think it will be good for you if you don't tell the public about your identity as an Iron Man," explained Michael. "Because from my perspective, if you tell the public about your identity, your enemies will start targeting your friends as a way to get you, Tony."

"However, it's only our suggestions, the final decision is yours to make not us," said Gabriel. "All you need to know is this, whatever your decision later, we will support you one hundred percent."

Tony looked at Elisha, who was looking at him intently before slowly nodded her head in agreement. He knew whatever his decision later in the press conference; Elisha and her family would support him one hundred percent. This fact made Tony's chest to feel warm and he knew his decision to make Elisha his bodyguard was the best decision that he had ever made in his thirty-eight years of his life.

"_Sir, an agent from SHIELD has come. It looks like he wants to talk to you," _informed JARVIS to Tony.

"SHIELD?" asked Tony with an arched eyebrow.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," told Michael. "It's an espionage and law-enforcement agency that often deals with superhuman threats."

"And why an agent from SHIELD wants to talk with me?" asked Tony, looking at Michael.

"Because of Iron Man, Tony," answered Elisha. "Because they start to suspicious the connection between Iron Man and SI."

"Good God, I create Iron Man isn't to hurt people but to make sure the public not hurt by my own creations back then," mumbled Tony.

"They don't care," said Michael. "As long they think you're a threat, they will try to make sure you under their surveillance." He looked at Elisha, who was narrowing her eyes in slight anger. "I need to go, this will be not good for you if they find me here."

"Yeah, me too," said Gabriel, nodding her head. "See you later, Elisha." She waved at her sister before disappeared along Michael.

Tony sighed once more before said, "Let him in, JARVIS." After he said that, he went to the bar where he could have some drink.

"Don't drink too much, Tony," said Raphael from the sofa.

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled the billionaire with waving his hand.

Not long, a man wearing a black suit came inside the living room. Elisha watched the man with narrowed eyes before looked away. She could not sense any malice from this agent, so she did not need to be in high alert.

"Good evening, Mr. Stark," greeted the agent. "I'm Agent Coulson from SHIELD. We need to talk."

Tbc...

000

Note: Sorry for the lame chapter, I have flu right now so I can't think too much. My head hurt and I have a slight fever...


	6. Chapter 6

UNTIL ETERNITY'S END: A NEW HOPE

Author: NamikazeKamui

Warnings: Gender-bender, OOC, female!Harry, Archangel!Harry, powerful!Harry, alive!Potters, mature scene (maybe), immortality, bashing, and many more

Crossover: The Avengers/HP

Pairing: Steve Rogers/Elisha Angelo

Disclaimer: Still not belong to me

Author's note: This story Unbetaed and it will be in that condition until this story finishes. Thank you for your supports, your reviews, your hits, and your favourites for this story, I am very happy today. For the reviewer that said Elisha and Peggy was one person in the past, I am sorry it is not true. Peggy is Peggy and Elisha is Elisha. Later you will see who Elisha was in the past.

Note: Only JARVIS and Tony that knows Elisha is a woman beside her family

000

_**Previously**_

_Tony sighed and said, "Let him in, JARVIS." After said that, he went to the bar where he could have some drink._

"_Don't drink too much, Tony," said Raphael from the sofa._

"_Yeah, yeah," mumbled the billionaire with waving his hand._

_Not long, a man wearing a black suit came inside the living room. Elisha watched the man with narrowed eyes before looked away. She could not sense any malice from the agent, so she did not need to be in a high alert._

"_Good evening, Mr. Stark," greeted the agent. "I'm Agent Coulson from the SHIELD. We need to talk."_

000

Tony walked across the hall of his mansion to the gym that he had installed for Elisha. He knew his bodyguard liked to go there when there was no work to do. From the steady paces of punches that he could hear from the inside of the gym, he knew these last two days were very stressful for his friend.

Slowly he walked inside the gym and found Elisha in the front of a punching bag, punching it in steady paces. He continued to watch his friend punching the bag from a serene expression to a pained expression. Along with the changed expression, the paces she had gone changed from steady to fast and brutal. Then with a loud snarl, she punched the punching bag so hard it snapped from the hinge and dropped to the floor with the sand pouring out from the bag.

"Elisha, are you okay?" asked Tony, slowly came closer to his friend. "Your hands..." he looked at the wounded hands of Elisha.

Elisha took a deep breath and looked towards her wounded knuckles. The wounds started to heal in fast paces, thanked to her angelic healing factor. "I'm okay," told Elisha. "It's unusual for you to come here, Tony. Is there something that I can help you with?" she walked to the bench and took the bottle of mineral water beside her bag.

Tony was silent for a moment before he told her the reason he came to the gym. "Yes, you can help me, Elisha," he told his friend. "I want you to come to the lab and put on the Iron Man suit."

Elisha spurted out the water she had been drinking and coughed when she heard the reason Tony came to the gym. She looked at her friend and employer with wide eyes. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said..."

"I know what you said, Tony," said Elisha, putting the bottle of water back to the bench. "The question is why?"

Tony did not say anything for a moment. "Because I want you to become Iron man when circumstances needs me and him in the same time in the front of the public," explained the billionaire. "I trust you with my secret and my tech, Elisha."

"When you're going to tell Rhodey and Pepper about your superhero activities, Tony?" she asked the billionaire. "They need to know about this."

Tony looked at Elisha. "I don't know when I will tell them about my superhero activities, Elisha. However, I know that someday I will need to tell them but not today," he explained.

Elisha brushed her face in exasperation. "Okay, if I decide to take over the mantle of Iron Man when he and you need to be in the public at the same time, then what will you tell the public about my disappearance?" she asked the inventor.

Tony only smiled. "I can say to the public that I need you to do a very important assignment for me," he answered easily.

Elisha sighed. Sometime she could not understand Tony's way of thinking, but she trusted him with all of her life that the man would never endanger everyone around him. Sighing once more, she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Good!" said Tony happily. "Come on, let's go to the lab."

After taking the bag from the bench, she followed the billionaire to his lab. In there, she put the bag at one of the table and sat at one of the chairs. "Do you think this will work, Tony?" asked Elisha with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, Elisha," whined Tony. "Trust me in here. Everything is going to be alright." He then beckoned the woman to the stage that Tony usually stood when he wanted to become Iron Man.

Elisha sighed and stood in the centre of the stage. "I really don't think this is a good idea, Tony," she told the billionaire when robot arms started to move around her. "What if I can't control your armour like you?"

Tony watched the robot arms slowly put on the Iron Man suit on Elisha. "Don't worry, me and JARVIS will make sure you can control it easily," he told his friend.

Elisha blinked when the HUD started to activate, making her to see many programs in there. "Hello, JARVIS, are you there?" she asked the AI.

"_I'm here, Ms. Angelo," _said the AI to Elisha.

"You will help me control this armour, right?" she asked the AI.

"_Of course, Ms. Angelo, I will help you control the armour," _said the AI.

"Okay, are you ready for your flying lesson, Elisha?" asked Tony, looking at his friend with glee on his face.

"Would you be angry at me if I say no, I'm not ready?" asked Elisha nervously.

Tony smiled when he heard the nervousness in his friend's voice. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right. Trust me in here, Elisha," he told the bodyguard.

Elisha closed her eyes. She really did not understand why she accepted this craziness in the first place. However, she knew she would do anything to make sure Tony safe from harm and if that meant she needed to be Iron Man if the circumstances demanded it, then so be it.

"Okay, I'm ready," she told him. She could not turn back now. She needed to accept the inevitable.

"JARVIS, Repulsors in five percent, please," commanded Tony.

"_Sir, I don't think—"_

"Repulsor in five percent, JARVIS," cut Tony.

"_As you wish, sir."_

Tony watched when Elisha slowly lifted up from the floor and smiled, everything was in the right track. However, his smile disappeared when Elisha suddenly lost control of the armour, making her flying backwards to the wall before flying forward past Tony's head, flying back past him once more, flying to the wall once more, and then landing to one of Tony's cars in upside-down position.

Tony was slacked jaw at the unpredictable scene in the front of him. "Elisha! Are you all right?" asked the billionaire while running towards his friend.

"_I told you, sir," _said JARVIS to Tony.

"Shut up, JARVIS," told Tony. "Elisha? Are you all right?"

"I'm..." whispered Elisha, slowly climbing down from the wrenched car. "I am all right, Tony. I think it will be a very good idea if the Repulsors power in two or three percent until I feel comfortable with the armour."

Tony nodded his head. "Okay, we try once more but now with the Repulsors power in two percent," he informed JARVIS.

"_As you wish, sir."_

000

Elisha brushed the imaginary dust from her black suit and looked at Raphael, who wanted to come with them to Tony's press conference. She knew her sister concerned with Tony's condition, especially after fighting against the Air Force jets three days ago. If she did not know any better, she could swear that her sister had a feeling towards the billionaire.

If that was true, she and Tony needed to have a very serious conversation with each other one day.

"Do you feel nervous, Elisha?" asked Raphael to her younger sister.

Elisha looked at Raphael and shook her head. "No, I don't feel nervous, Raphael," she told her. "I'm just wary."

Raphael looked towards the presses that had decided to come. "I understand why you feel wary, Elisha. You look up at Toy like he is your own family and decide to yourself to never let anything harm him if you can help it," explained the Healer.

Elisha did not say anything at Raphael's words. She did not need to confirm anything to the Healer for she already knew what her answer would be. It was true, after stayed with Tony as his bodyguard plus personal chef for nearly six months and three days, she slowly but surely started to think Tony as her family. It was something that she never ever thought to happen after she took back her mantle as Azrael, the Archangel of Death.

She blinked when Tony walking towards her with a grim expression on his face and turned her attention to Agent Coulson. For the truth, she did not hate the agent, but that did not mean she not felt wary to someone who was working for the organization that wanted to know all of her and her family's secrets.

"Remember, Mr. Stark, just say whatever in the card and everything is going to be all right," told Coulson to the billionaire.

Did this man get the memo or not? No one can dictate whatever Tony Stark wanted to say. She learned that fact after she tried to make Tony say something in the public, and the result was he started to talk what was in his mind, not what she wanted him to say. He was a very independent individual and that characteristic made her respected him.

"You're going to be all right, Tony," whispered Elisha to the billionaire. "Just remember, whatever your decision later, me and my family will back you up one hundred percent." After said that, she walked to the podium to make sure nothing could harm the billionaire.

"Your bodyguard really devoted towards you, Mr. Stark," said Coulson to Tony. "It's a very rare trait to have in a bodyguard today."

Tony arched his eyebrow when Coulson called Elisha as a 'he', but then he remembered Elisha's unusual trait wearing an illusion in the public or in the front of strangers. That fact made Tony felt humble, for Elisha had put him into the circle of the people that knew who and what she really was. He would make sure never to break that trust.

"Yeah, I'm very lucky man to have a bodyguard like him," said Tony, playing along. He had a feeling the agent was trying to fishing out some information about Elisha from him. Well, unfortunately for him, Tony Stark would never sell out the people that had saved him from death.

"Then you know a lot about him then, Mr. Stark?" asked Coulson.

Bingo! He was right! This agent wanted to find information about Elisha! Well, sorry to burst your bubble, pal, but there was no way Tony Stark went to your trap willingly. "I only need to know the basic information not about his past. Nothing unusual that make me want to know a lot about him," he told Coulson.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Stark," announced Elisha before she took a step back, letting Tony to come to the podium.

"Thanks, Elisha," whispered Tony to his friend before walked to the podium.

Elisha stood beside Coulson without saying anything to the agent for some moment. She continued to stay like that until a small smirk appeared on her face. "So, how is Agent Barton's condition, Agent Coulson?" asked Elisha without looking towards the man.

Coulson's eyes widened up slightly when he heard Elisha's words. "I don't know what you're talking about," he told the bodyguard calmly. "I never know an agent with that name in my division."

Elisha continued to smirk at the blatantly lie that Coulson gave her. "Oh, so the little birdie is not from your division," she whispered coldly. "Then how about Director Nick Fury? Do you know him?" she looked at Coulson straight in the eyes.

"I need to go, there is something that I need to do," he told Tony's bodyguard before walked away. After he arrived in a safe place, he pulled out his com-device and started to call SHIELD. "Sir, we have a problem."

000

Tony looked at the press for a moment before looked at the card in his hands. The card full with words that he needed to say in the front of the press and it came from Agent Coulson. For the truth, he knew he needed to follow what was written there, but Elisha had told him that she and her family would back him up one hundred percent whatever his decision was.

"So, there have been some speculations that I was involved in the events that occurred in some countries there last few weeks," said Tony with an easy smile on his face.

One of the presses raised her hand and Tony recognized her as Christina Everheart. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly except us to believe that Iron Man doesn't have any connections with your corporation after destroying your weapons for these last few weeks?"

Tony stared at the female reported for a moment before looked at Elisha from the corner of his eyes. The former inclined her head as a sign that she would back him up whatever his decision would be. With a small smile, Elisha nodded her head in affirmation.

A smile appeared on his when he saw the affirmation from his friend and at that moment, he knew Elisha and her family would back him up. Taking a deep breath, Tony looked back at the press in the front of him and opened his mouth.

"Iron Man is working for me."

000

"He really surprised all of us, don't you think, Elisha?"

Elisha looked up from her cup of coffee at Michael, who had come to her favourite coffee shop. "Yeah, he really surprised all of us, Michael," she told him softly. "At first I thought he would announce to the press that he was Iron Man."

"Maybe he decided to say that Iron Man working for him because our words to him," said Michael. "About how the enemy will target his friends and make them as a bait to lure him out."

Elisha looked back at her coffee with half-closed eyelids. "Maybe," she whispered. "Or maybe it's because we start to see him as our own family."

Michael became silent at Elisha's words before tilted his head to the side a little. "Oh, I think there's a little birdie that wants to play with you, Elisha," he told his sister. "What do you want to do with the little birdie?"

Elisha drained up her coffee and stood up from her chair. "Nothing, let the birdie do what he wants," she told Michael. "I don't want to hurt him if I can help it."

"Don't you feel afraid that the little birdie will tell the owner about you, Elisha?" asked Michael.

Elisha smirked at Michael's concerned words. "I think the little birdie's owner already know about me from the moment I met the little birdie, Michael," she told Michael. "I need to go back to the mansion. See you, Michael." She waved her hand.

Michael smirked at the retreating back of his youngest sister. It was true. The Director of SHIELD had already known about them, but that did not mean he would find anything useful in their civilian's profiles. All their profiles were mundane, legal, and trustworthy.

They would only found about the story about them as four orphaned children that had been take by a British gentleman to become his children so his legacy would continue or not disappeared eating by the time itself.

He chuckled softly and then walked to the corner of the shop where he could teleport himself back to the headquarters.

000

Elisha tilted her head to the right slightly to let an arrow flying past her. She sighed at the stubbornness of the SHIELD. She had told them never bother her again, but alas, they were too pig-headed to realize that they could not find anything useful in her and her family's profiles.

"What do you want, little birdie?" asked Elisha to Clint Barton, the first SHIELD agent that she ever met. "Do you want to play like when we first met?"

"Surrender yourself, Mr. Angelo," commanded Clint to Tony's bodyguard. "And come with us peacefully."

Elisha crossed her arms in the front of her chest with thoughtful look on her face. After thinking for a minute, she looked at Clint and smirked. "No," she whispered softly.

"Just as I thought," said Clint. "And that's why my handler commands some agents as my backup."

Elisha blinked when a group of SHIELD agents surrounding her. "So, you want to use brute force to make me do everything you say, Agent Barton?" she asked softly.

"This is my order."

Elisha sighed once more and closed her eyes. "Your order, huh?" she whispered softly. "Then if that's your order, then I too have an order from my employer."

Clint still pointed his arrow to Elisha. "What is that?" he asked the bodyguard.

"Mr. Stark's order to me is," she whispered softly, "to make sure nothing bad can take me away from him or even kill me in the process."

In addition, when Elisha opened her eyes, the emerald colour of her irises changed to become glowing crimson with pupil slit like a cat. However, not only that, the air suddenly became heavy and made Clint plus every SHIELD agents could not move or even breathe properly. It liked something had gripped their lungs in tight grasp and would never let them go until it satisfied.

"I think you need to understand something, Agent Barton," whispered Elisha while walking closer to the kneeling form of Clint. "Something that is important that SHIELD forget to know."

"What... what is that?" whispered Clint to Elisha. God, he felt his chest was being gripped by a forceful hand and it increased when Tony's bodyguard stood in the front of him.

A cold smirk appeared on Elisha's face. "I think SHIELD forgets who the hunter and who the prey," she whispered in cold voice. "And we know the truth that I'm not a prey."

Clint looked up slightly before his eyes widened up in fear and terror. Big shadow of something appeared behind his target and it had the same glowing eyes that belonged to the target. At that moment, Clint realized the target was not a prey, but a predator. SHIELD really had made the target angry.

"However, I'm not going to kill you," whispered Elisha. "Just like I said back then, I could not kill you without my Father's permission. So don't worry, Agent Barton." She patted his cheek softly before disappeared from that place in a soft flapping wings sound.

After the target disappeared from that place, Clint and every agents could breath normally once again. However, what thing continued to stay in Clint's mind. What was that? Was that some kind of animal or what? Whatever it was, Clint did not want to know. He had a feeling his heart could not take it.

With that in his mind, Clint pulled out his com-device and dialled SHIELD link. "The mission is a failure, Director. The target already knew about us and gave us a warning to never do something that would make him angry."

Moreover, he hoped SHILED heard what his opinions about Elisha Angelo, the youngest member of Angelo family.

000

Three weeks later, after the fiasco that had been created by Tony in the front of the press and SHIELD wanted to capture Elisha, we could see Elisha sat on one of Tony's chair in his lab. She was watching the billionaire working hard in his project.

She tilted her head when the billionaire stopped working and lowered his upper body slightly, as if he was in pain. Concerned, Elisha stood up from the chair and went to where Tony was. After she stood beside her friend, she crouched little to look at her friend's face.

"Tony, are you all right?" asked Elisha. "Do you hurt?"

Tony smiled softly at his friend. "Nah, don't worry about me, Elisha. I'm fine," he told his friend. "I'm just tired."

Elisha knew Tony was hiding something from her, but she knew that she could not press him to tell her what was wrong. With that in her mind, she would let Tony told her himself when the time was come. "If you say so," she whispered.

Tony grinned. "Come on, Elisha. I'm just tired for making sure this year Stark Expo will be great!" he exclaimed.

Elisha tilted her head. She did not understand what the reason Tony wanted to do the event that was called Stark Expo. From what she knew from Tony, the last Stark Expo was done by his father back when Captain America still alive.

'Captain America...' thought Elisha. She did not know why that name was familiar in her ears when she only ever heard it once and that was yesterday.

"Hey, Elisha," called Tony. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Oh, what is that?" asked Elisha.

"I'm thirsty, could you bring me a coffee?" he asked Elisha with a grin.

Elisha looked at Tony with a light scowl. She really did not approve Tony's addiction towards coffee, but she knew if she put a stop to his addiction, the billionaire would not do activity normally and became more crankier than previous. After debating for nearly two hours, they decided to let Tony drank coffee two mugs every morning, every evening and every afternoon.

"Okay, wait here. I'm going to make a coffee for you," said Elisha while walking to the stairs.

"Thank you, Elisha!" called Tony with a wide smile.

"Yeah, yeah," said Elisha, weaving her right hand to the billionaire before disappeared from the lab.

After sure Elisha was not going to come back to the lab for a while, Tony took out the blood-examined machine that he had created before went to Afghanistan. Taking a deep breath, the billionaire put his thumb into the device and waited until the result came.

"Shit!" he whispered when the result came out.

Blood toxicity: 5%.

"JARVIS, scan me now!" he commanded his AI.

"_As you wish, sir."_

Slowly a blue light came out and started to scan the billionaire from the head to the feet. After finished scanning the billionaire's body, JARVIS diagnosed it for a moment before then put it on the screen so Tony could see it.

"Oh, God..." he whispered in disbelief at the result in the screen. He could see the Palladium toxic slowly but surely started to spread around his chest-cavity.

"_Sir, if this continues..." _said JARVIS.

Tony licked his lips. "I know, JARVIS. I know."

"Hey, Tony, are you there?" asked Elisha from the stairs.

"JARVIS, closed the screen," commanded Tony to the AI. "I'm here!" he called back after made sure the result disappeared from the screen.

Elisha looked at Tony with an arched eyebrow. "Are you okay? You kind of pale right now," asked his bodyguard with a frown. "Do you want me to call Raphael?"

"No! I am okay! I'm not sick!" said Tony to Elisha.

Elisha looked at him with suspiciousness, there was something wrong with this whole picture. However, she knew she could not push Tony to tell her what bothered him. All she could do was waiting until Tony decided to tell her what happened to him and maybe then she could take him to Raphael.

"Okay," whispered Elisha to the billionaire, pushing the mug filled with coffee to the front of him.

"Thanks again," said Tony to Elisha and took the mug from the table so he could take a sip. "So, do you have any news for me?"

Elisha blinked her eyes at that question and took a deep breath. "You got a call from Senator Stern, Tony," he told the billionaire. "I don't know what he wants, but I have a feeling it has a connection with the Iron Man suit."

"Great, now the politician wants to touch my tech," whispered Tony.

Elisha did not say anything when Tony started to mumble. "It's natural in human's reactions, Tony," she whispered softly. "When human finds something more good, more powerful, and etc, they want to have it. A normal reaction."

Tony brushed the hair away from his face. "Thank you for telling me this, Elisha," he told his friend.

"You're welcome," said Elisha before she took a sip of her coffee.

000

Many things had happened in these last three weeks. First, it was the Stark Expo Event, Tony had told her that his father had stopped doing this kind of event after the disappearance of Captain America and he wanted to suppress his own father so he decided to create it once more. Last, the government people in DC disliked the fact that Iron Man worked for SI and how Tony decided to make the future weapon for some individual, not for his own country.

"_My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America," said Senator Stern to Tony, making Elisha to roll her eyes in annoyance._

_Tony gritted his teeth. "Well, you can forget it. To turn over the suit and the one who wear it, it like to turn myself over, who is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in. You can't have it."_

"_Look, I'm not expert..."_

"_In prostitution?" asked Tony, making Elisha to snort into her hand. "You're a senator. Come on."_

After that, Senator Stern and Rhodey tangled, while Tony saw fit to assert himself into the situation. Elisha watched in fascination as her employer commandeered the screens with his handheld JARVIS-like device. He turned the images from picture of supposed suit-camps into video clips of horribly failing robots. North Korea, Iran, and finally Hammer Industries.

The videos were full of failure and hilarity, some of the bots barely making it two steps before collapsing. She had closed her eyes when the suit from Hammer Industries twister all the way around, probably killing the pilot inside. Even when the screen was shut off, the horror remained. The people in the courtroom were starting to rebel, chattering among themselves and getting out of their seats.

Then Tony spoke out once more.

"_You want my property? You cannot have it. But I did you a big favour." He stood up and turned to face the senate. "I and Iron Man have successfully privatized world peace. What more do you want?" he looked around. "For now! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns."_

"_Fuck you, Mr. Stark. Fuck you, buddy," said Senator Stern._

"_And I know Iron Man and me will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. And if there's one thing I've proven it's that you can always count on me to pleasure myself."_

_Elisha groaned at the innuendo words that came from Tony's mouth._

However, what made Elisha felt slightly disturbed was when she heard from Pepper about Tony's decision to give the CEO chair to her. At first, Elisha thought Pepper was joking with her, but after she asked the man, she realized it was true and it was not a joke. She really did not understand why Tony gave the CEO chair to someone else when he had told her that he would lead the SI to better future.

Beside all of that strangeness, she too had her own confusion. For a week, a soft buzzing sound continued to appear from the back of her mind. The sound not loud enough to tell her that someone's life thread had come to the end and needed to be cut. It looked like an early alarm that told her about dying people, something that never happened before.

She sighed inwardly and looked at the man in the front of her with a fond smile. She remembered the first time Tony came to ask her trained him in fighting. It was when she and Happy having a spar, two days after Tony came back from DC. Tony's chauffeur had asked her to help him train, for he knew sometime he needed to protect Tony from bad people and he knew he needed to train his skill every time. At first, Elisha declined, for she was afraid her power would hurt the man. However, after the man really, really asked her, Elisha decided to accept and locked some of her power to make sure she was in human strength power, not the Celestial strength power.

Of course, even though Elisha had locked her Celestial power in their spar, she was the most experienced fighter than Happy. For she had fight against many kind of creatures in her life as an Archangel, so it was not strange if Happy was defeated by Elisha without the former breaking any sweats.

In addition, that was how Tony got involved, seeing how experienced Elisha was in fighting, he wanted to learn and though he was just starting, he was making a good attempt. Elisha was impressed by her friend's drive to learn and knew if he continued to work like this, he could fight toe-in-toe with normal human.

"Are you sure you want to sign over your company to Pepper?" asked Elisha as she slapped Tony's fist to the right.

Tony, who was trying to keep his mind of the spar nodded, never taking his eyes off Elisha. "Just like I had say to you back then, Elisha. I have too much going on right now to concentrate on the company. She's the right person for the job."

Elisha did not say anything at Tony's explanation, she knew he did not say anything to her and that made her slightly hurt. Taking a deep breath, Elisha caught Tony's right arm, pinned it on the back, and last swept him on the feet to make him drop to the mat.

"Damn," whispered Tony, panting heavily. "I lose."

"But you start to improve, Tony," said Elisha while looking down at the billionaire. "If you continue to work out like this, I know you can fight toe-in-toe with normal people."

Tony continued lying on the mat before looked back at Elisha. "Hey, Elisha, could I ask you something?" he asked.

"What is it?" Elisha looked at the billionaire with questioned look on her eyes.

"Could I date your sister, Raphael?"

Elisha eyes widened up at Tony's question. "What?" she asked, not believing her own ears. "Say that again."

"I said, could I date your sister, Raphael?" whispered Tony.

She did not say anything for a while. She knew Raphael could defend herself, but as her sister, Elisha had a very high protectiveness towards her family and now Tony's question made her protectiveness urge flared up. "Technically I could not do anything, Tony," she told the billionaire. "Raphael is much older than me and that means the last decision is in her hands."

"I know that," said Tony.

"However, remember this," said Elisha. "If you hurt her, I will make sure your life a living hell." A scary smile appeared on Elisha's face. "Not only that, I too have a feeling that Michael and Gabriel wants to stay in the line if you hurt her."

Tony looked at Elisha with wide eyes. He knew what his bodyguard was true, she and her brothers would make his life a living hell of he hurt her with his attitude. That made him felt nervous like hell.

"But don't worry, I'm too going to tell Raphael to never hurt you too, Tony," told Elisha. "You're my friend, and I don't want you to be hurt too, mentally or physically."

"Nice to hear that," said Tony. For the truth he knew if she hurt Raphael's hurt in their relationship, the Healer was the one who will hurt him first before her other family followed.

Elisha smiled at the forlorn look on Tony's face before her smile disappeared at another small buzzing sound behind her mind. This kind of buzzing really made her uneasy, she heard the alarm but not saw some of life threads that needed to be cut. It was unnerving and annoying.

"Hey, Elisha, Tony," greeted Pepper when she walked inside the gym.

Elisha looked up to where Pepper was and installed alert when she saw a young woman with long blood red hair and a natural grace about her came inside the gym, following Pepper. Elisha was in high alert when she recognized the way the woman walked as that of someone who had extensive training in both combat and stealth. She turned down the banter between Tony and Pepper so she could focus on the woman.

'She's different,' thought Elisha.

Tony called the woman over. "So, what's your name?" he asked the woman.

"Natalie Rushman, Mr. Stark," she replied, sounding too cheerful in Elisha's opinion.

"Well, Natalie, please set up on here and tell me about yourself," said Tony.

Elisha watched from Tony's right side as Natalie made her way over to the ring they were standing. Now, a normal people would not have noticed it, but as Celestial, Elisha had been trained to see small unnatural things around to know what happened. Therefore, it was not strange if Elisha became more alert when the woman twitched slightly as if she was going to bow to the mat. Not only that, the grace she possessed when she entered the ring had made Elisha on the edge and used her power to sense some negative emotions. She did not find any, but that still made her in high alert.

"Elisha," said Tony, gaining the bodyguard's attention. "Why don't you see if Natalie here is up to snuff her in self-defence?"

"Sure, Tony. Come on, Ms. Rushman, show me what you got," said Elisha with a smile on her face.

"Please call me Natalie," said Natalie to Elisha.

The bodyguard only smiled at Natalie before nodded her head. She then watched as the young woman fell into a defensive posture that was obviously incorrect, but she had a feeling the woman had forced herself to stand incorrectly and that made Elisha realized this woman had a high fighting skill.

'So, you want to play, huh?' thought Elisha with a slight frown on her face.

With that in her mind, Elisha waited until Natalie was distracted by something Pepper said before he struck out at her with an opened palm attack. Sure enough, she took the bait, in a move that would have made martial arts master proud, she went on the attack and tried her damnedest to put Elisha on the ground.

Elisha smirked inwardly and with ease she broke her hold on her arm, used the momentum from that to bring her knee into her ribs, rotated back with his right opened palm to her jaw, and knocked her flat on her ass in the time it would take someone to blink. The bodyguard watched when Natalie jumped back to her feet and tried to attack her again, but Elisha easily dodged the attack that had been directed towards her and then pinned the woman to the ground with her hand clamped around her throat before she could even blink.

"Someone has been lying to us," whispered Elisha coldly into her ear. "You're very well trained, Natalie, if that's really your name, but sadly you are nowhere near my level training." She tightened her hand around Natalie's neck slightly. "And I know who you are, Natalie. How is Agent Barton, still afraid with me?" she asked calmly.

"What had you done to him, you bastard?" whispered Natalie coldly. "You had done something to him that made him did not want to do some surveillance work regarding you again."

Elisha only smirked coldly. "You don't need to know," she whispered more coldly than previous. "So, please tell me, Ms. Rushman, are you here to hurt Tony?"

She looked at Elisha, catching the bodyguard's eyes. "No, I come here is not to hurt Mr. Stark," said the woman. "I'm here to help, Mr. Angelo."

Elisha continued to stare at Natalie's eyes before slowly she moved her hand from her neck. After made sure the woman could breather more properly, Elisha stood up and looked at Tony, who was looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"She's good, Pepper," said Elisha to Pepper. "I think you need to hire her."

Pepper looked at Elisha. "Are you joking right now? Aren't you worried she'll be a little 'distracting' for Tony?" she asked Elisha.

"Don't worry, Tony will not going to flirt Ms. Rushman," explained Elisha. "For he wants to have a date with my sister, Dr. Raphael Angelo."

"Elisha!" yelled Tony after she told Pepper his secret.

000

In the middle of the night at the same day, Elisha decided to get out and took a walk. She still confused with the small buzzing sound in the back of her mind. Why that sound appeared when she did not see any life threads that needed to be cut. It was confusing.

When she walked in the park that she usually liked to go when she was still not work as Tony's bodyguard, she sensed someone or three people were following her. She stopped walking and tilted her head to the side a little, trying to make sure the people that were following her were not some bad people.

She sighed once more when she realized who had decided to follow her in the park. Slowly she turned to look at the direction of the three people and whispered, "I know you in there, Agent Barton and Natalie. Please come out with whoever with the two of you."

In addition, she was not wrong, the two people that had come out first were Clint Barton and Natalie Rushman (?), but the last person that came out made her in full alert.

"So, what do you want?" asked Elisha, putting his hands inside his coat pockets.

"My name is Nick Fury and I want to talk with you, Mr. Angelo," said Fury, tilting his head slightly when he looked at Elisha. "You really look like him."

Elisha arched her eyebrow at Fury's words. "What do you mean by that, Director?" asked Elisha, still in full alert.

"Tell me, is your adopted father name is Emmanuel Angelo?" asked Fury.

Elisha knew what she needed to say when someone started to ask who her adopted parent was. Of course, she would answer the person who had adopted her and her siblings are a British gentleman with name Emmanuel Angelo. Therefore, it was not strange if Elisha had prepared for this type of question before handed.

Elisha tilted her head to the side a little. "If he was, what do you want to do, Director?" asked Elisha coldly.

"Your adopted father was one of the people that had created SHIELD, Mr. Angelo," explained Fury to Elisha. "He was really a brave man and would do everything to make the war stopped."

"And the reason why I need to know all of this?" asked Elisha flatly. "I already know all about my dead adopted father from my older siblings. So, I don't think whatever you want to say about him will make me feel intrigued." After said that, she turned around, intending to fly away from that place.

"We really need your power, Mr. Angelo," called Fury once more. "We need a power of the people like you, especially if superhuman threat comes to all of us."

Elisha looked at Fury from across her shoulder. "I don't care about your little organization or what so ever. The most important thing I need to do right now is protecting Tony Stark from harm. I'm his bodyguard."

"This threat will make everyone died, even your friend, Mr. Angelo," said Fury, making Elisha to stop walking. "SHIELD intelligences had found out about the people who could wield the power that they called 'magic' sixty years ago, and continued to supervisor they're activities until now."

"And?" she asked boringly.

"Their world slowly but surely will start to create a civil war between themselves," explained Fury. "And what makes me feel uneasy is I know their fight will influence the mundane world one day."

Elisha's eyes widened up at Fury's explanation, she knew what Fury was trying to say to her and there was no way she would come back to the place that had forsaken her from she was still a small child. No, there was no way she would go there. Never.

"I'm sorry, Director. I think I need to decline your offer," said Elisha to Fury. "I'm only loyal to my family and my friends. I don't think I want to join your organization." She waved her hand and walked away before disappeared in flapping wings sound.

"Stubborn," whispered Fury. "Just like him."

"What we need to do now, Director?" asked Clint to their leader.

"Just let him go. I have a feeling he will accept my invitation one day," he told Clint.

Tbc...

000

Note: In here, Tony will never let the public know about his identity as Iron Man. I have this kind of idea from the comic scans that I see in tumblr (Tony never tell his identity as Iron Man until the molecule man's attack) and from AnneHiggins' Stony stories in AO3. Please go there, her stories are great and nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: Gender-bender, OOC, female!Harry, Archangel!Harry, powerful!Harry, alive!Potters, mature scene (maybe), immortality, bashing, and many more

Pairing: Steve Rogers/Elisha Angelo

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Note: Unbetaed until this story finishes, and the people who knows that Elisha is a woman still JARVIS, Tony, and her own family

Author's note: One of my rewires, Xanaris pointing me the plot-holes of this chapter and thanks to her/him I'm going to fix it. Thanks.

000

_**Previously**_

"_I'm sorry, Director. I think I need to decline your offer," said Elisha to Fury. "I'm only loyal to my family and my friends. I don't think I want to join your organization." She waved her hand and walked away before disappeared in a flapping wings sound._

"_Stubborn," whispered Fury. "Just like him."_

"_What we need to do now, Director?" asked Clint to their leader._

"_Just let him go. I have a feeling he will accept my invitation one day," he told Clint._

000

Azrael laughed softly at the complaining that came out from Iron Man when the two of them fighting ten robots that wanted to destroy New York City. He was complaining about how he missed the date with Raphael just for making sure these stupid robots did not kill innocent people. In addition, if from his complaining words Azrael felt reassurance that her older sister safe in her friend's presence, she did not show it.

Swiftly Azrael cut a robot that wanted to punch her right in the middle of its body. She watched with disinterest when the body dropped to the ground and back to watch Iron Man blasting off some of the flying robots.

"Hey, come on, Iron Man, are you becoming old now?" teased Azrael. "I already destroy all of the robots on the ground, but I can see that you still have your own problems up there. Need my help, old man?" she grinned.

"I'm not old man, Azrael!" yelled Iron Man. "If being compared to you, you are an ancient relic!" he dodged the missiles with ease. "Eat this!" he sent a repulsor blast right into the robot's face, destroying it.

Azrael's laugh stopped abruptly when a sudden loud buzzing sound nearly knocked her off from her feet. She shook her head with slight grimace before sent her reapers to the source of this loud buzzing sound. After this fiasco, she would see the source of this buzzing sound with her own eyes.

"Hey, Azrael, are you all right?" she looked up and found Azrael with her angelic uniform stood beside her.

"I'm fine and why are you here?" asked Azrael.

"I want to help the two of you," explained Raphael.

Azrael arched her eyebrow. "You really want to help us or it's because you bored?" asked the Archangel of Death once more.

Raphael did not say anything for a moment. "Okay, fine, I'm bored," she told her the truth.

Azrael laughed softly and waved her hand to the sky. "I think your lover-boy needs some help right now," she told her older sister.

"Yeah, you're right about that, Azrael. My stupid billionaire-boy needs my help right now," she said softly before leaped to the air.

She smiled at the surprised voice of Iron Man when he saw his lover had decided to come and help him. She happy for them, but that did not mean she did not feel jealous towards them too. She slowly brushed her pained chest with a frown on her face. For these last months, the pain in her chest became more clearly and it made her felt confuse.

It looked like the dull pain in her chest was telling her about something. The question was, the dull pain in her chest was trying to tell her about what? She did not the answer for that question.

000

Sometime Azrael never prepared for the scene that she would find when she decided to see the place where she had sent her reapers. The scene that she found was like a scene that always appeared in human's worst nightmares, many dead bodies, people running in fear, and houses were burned down to the ground.

The last time that kind of nightmare she found when US fighting the Nazis back then. She really did not like the scene back then and it made her heart always clenched in pain whenever she remembered it. She never showed to the others how that scene affected her greatly and sent her reapers to do the reaping.

For some people, she was the emotionless entity and only wanted to do her job without any feeling towards the family of the dead one. It was not true, beside her status as the Archangel of Death, she too had a status as the Angel of Comfort and Grief. She would give the dead people and their families a comforting feeling after her reapers reaped their souls.

She still remembered the first time she met with the spirit that had asked her about her emotionless action towards the souls and the people that the souls had left behind.

"_You're an emotionless angel, Death. Why you can't be like the other angels that always showing compassionate towards us, human?" asked the soul._

_Azrael looked at the spirit for a moment before answered, "It's true that I'm Death, but that doesn't mean I can't feel any compassion towards the human beings. I just don't show it, for I know it's a weakness in my line of duty."_

It was true, if she felt compassion towards the dead people and did not send her reapers when her Father given her the order, there would be some consequences that she would face later. Even though she felt compassion towards humans like her Father wanted, she still the Lord's Archangel and that meant she needed to do His command first.

Slowly Azrael knelt beside the dead body of a small child with pained expression. She really hated the Dark Lord's minions. Every time, they would destroy and kill innocent people for their entertainments. She really hated it whenever she appeared to the scene, it was not a natural disaster scene but from the Dark Lord's minions.

Too much pain and disgusting dark arts around the air that made Azrael's skin crawled.

Sighing, Azrael closed her eyes and stood up from her kneeling position. She looked back at the dead body of the child and decided to give him a properly burial. With that in her mind, Azrael flicked her hand, creating a grave for the child. After made sure everything was good enough, she teleported herself from that place.

000

Two days later, after the Stark Expo event, Tony had decided to take her and Raphael to Monaco, where the Race Championship being held. At first, the billionaire wanted to take Pepper and Rhodey too, but they were busy with their jobs. Rhodey with his work in Air Force one, while Pepper with the SI.

Now, she was standing beside the bathroom where Tony had gone. She waited until the billionaire went out and that was when Elisha decided to take an action. She grasped Tony's arm tightly and then teleported herself and him to the more private place. They really needed to talk.

"Elisha, what the hell?" exclaimed Tony in surprise. "Why do you do that?"

Elisha crossed her arms with a glare to the billionaire. The seriousness in the woman's eyes made Tony started to feel nervous. There was no way she would know, right? He then groaned when remembered what Elisha and Raphael was. He then hanged his head in defeat after that realization.

"When you're going to tell me that you're dying, Tony?" asked Elisha, her emerald eyes had a slight tint of crimson.

"Elisha," he started.

"And don't tell me about you're an Archangel of Death, you don't need to hear it from my own mouth to tell me I'm dying," said Elisha, still frowning. "I know I'm really the Messenger of Death, but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear my friend confesses about him dying with his own words."

Tony sighed before slowly he opened his shirt so Elisha could see the black lines on his chest. He knew his friend frowned more deeply when she saw that. "Please don't tell Raphael about this," whispered Tony.

Elisha arched her eyebrow. "Tony, do you forget what angel Raphael is?" she asked her friend.

"She an Archangel of-" he groaned when realized what Archangel she was. "Could you... could you not saying anything to her, Elisha? I really don't want her to feel bad about me."

"What do you mean by that, Tony?" asked Raphael when she appeared behind him.

Elisha smirked at the miserable look on Tony's face when his lover had decided to come to this place. "Well, Raphael, please use your sense to feel Tony's condition," she said softly, grinning at the death glare that being sent to her by Tony.

"My sense?" asked Raphael and did what her sister asked her to do. She looked at Tony with shocked look on her face. "You're dying, Tony?" she asked softly.

Tony slowly turned around to look at Raphael's pained face. "The palladium in my arc reactor has become a poison for my body, Raphael," he told him softly.

"What level is your blood toxicity now?" asked Raphael.

Tony mumbled softly under his breath, but after Elisha smacked him on the back of his head, he answered clearly, "58%."

Elisha let out a sigh and looked at Tony. "The device that helps you is killing you too," she whispered softly and looked at Raphael. /We need to help him./

/You mean you want to break the Celestial Laws for him?/ asked Raphael incredulously.

Elisha looked at her with deadpanned expression. /Of course not, Raphael! What I want is to give him some time until he finds the cure himself,/ explained Elisha.

Raphael tilted her head to the side a little. /If we do that, Elisha, it will interfere with your line of duty./ asked the doctor.

/Father not giving me any signs about Tony is going to die now or tomorrow,/ explain Elisha. /That means we can help him a little, Raphael./

/I do not know.../ whispered Raphael nervously.

Elisha glared. /This is your lover we talking about, Raphael. We can do this you know. It is not like giving him the knowledge about the cure in a silver platter!/

"What are you two talking about there?" asked Tony when he realized the siblings were communicating with each other via their sibling telepathic bonds.

Raphael shook her head and then looked at Tony. "You're right, Elisha. It is not like we giving him the cure in a silver platter. He still needs to find it with his own strength," said Raphael to her sister. She then put her hand on Tony's chest and let her healing power washed over him.

Tony blinked and took a deep breath. He could breath normally again and the pain in his chest too had disappeared. "Thank you, Raphael," he said to his lover.

"You still need to find the new element for your arc reactor, Tony," said Elisha. "Even though Raphael continues to heal your poisoned blood, but one day you will die if you don't find anything."

"She's right, Tony. This is only a temporary solution, not the permanent solution," whispered Raphael. "As long you still have the arc reactor in your chest, you still need to find the new element to replace the palladium."

Tony tilted his head. "I remember about the two of you could make me did not need this device again," he said softly. "It's that true?"

Elisha did not say anything for a moment. "If Raphael took the device from you then it means Yinsen's sacrifice means nothing for you then," she told the billionaire. "He had died to give you the second chance in your life, Tony."

"I know that, but what if you take the arc reactor away from my body and then put it on my Iron Man suit?" asked Tony.

Raphael looked at Tony. "Theoretically it can be done, but what will you do if the enemies know about that? What if the enemies take you down first so they can take the arc reactor from your armour?" she asked him.

"Your armour will be the dead-coffin," said Elisha. "Not a very good thing to happen at the time we're fighting some bad people."

"Please be patient, Tony. One day, you will find the replacement for your arc reactor, but that's not today," whispered Raphael, hugging the man lovingly.

Tony did not do anything for a while in Raphael's arms, but slowly he raised his arms and hugged her back. "Okay, I trust you and Elisha," she whispered softly.

Elisha smiled softly. "If two of you finish become lovely-dovey, I'm going to go back to the party," she told them. "Raphael, make sure he comes to the party."

Raphael laughed when Tony stared to whine. "Of course, Elisha, don't worry about him running away. I will make sure he can't do that," she told the bodyguard.

Elisha smirked and gave her two-fingers salute before walked inside.

000

She smirked a little when Raphael came back to the party with Tony in tow. He really needed to prepare himself for the hurricane that called Raphael if he really wanted her sister in his life. She then crossed her arms when Tony put back his business facade and started to talk with the others, while introducing his lover to them.

She blinked when she sensed someone stood beside her and looked up. "Oh, hello, Natalie," whispered Elisha. "Nice meeting you in here."

Natalie did not say anything for a while before she smiled a little. "It's nice to see you too, Mr. Angelo," she said. "So, what do you think about the party?"

Elisha pushed up her shades. "I'm not particularly fond with a big party like this," she said. "It's just not my style."

Natalie looked at Tony's date. "So, who is she?" she asked Elisha.

"Raphael Angelo," answered Elisha. "She is Tony's date."

"One-night stand?" she asked the bodyguard.

Elisha arched her eyebrow at those words. She did not feel angry with Natalie for asking that. The two of them knew that Tony was a playboy, so it was not strange if that was the first thing that Natalie asked her. "No, Tony told me that he wanted to date my sister properly," she told her.

"Ah, I see," whispered Natalie.

And she bet her scythe that information would be told to Fury later. She then looked back to where her family was and spot the owner of Hammer Industries was walking towards where they were. Slowly she pushed away from the wall and went to Tony's place, intending to know the reason that man approaching him.

"Anthony?" the man called Tony with his full name. "Is that you?"

"My least favourite person on earth," seethed Tony, turning around only when a hand clapped on his shoulder. "Justin Hammer."

"Hey, buddy." Raphael arched her eyebrow at the oily tone of the man. "You're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car. You remember – come here, darling – you remember Christine Everheart from Vanity Fair?"

From Tony's mortified look and Elisha's rolling eyes, Raphael could tell that this woman was one of the women the ex-playboy had paraded through his bed in the past. She blinked when Justin Hammer looked at her when the blonde woman approached then back to his rival.

"Have you two met?"

Elisha snorted at the silly question. 'Oh, yes. They had met all right,' thought Elisha.

"Christie here is actually doing a big spread on me in Vanity Fair," said Tony.

"Ms. Everheart actually did quite a spread on Mr. Stark last year," said Elisha from behind Justin, making the man jumped in surprise.

"She did a story too," added Tony. "A real nice one."

Then everything went downhill. Elisha watched in distain as Justin Hammer hung off Tony and set them up for pictures, his fried shielding his eyes with his shades once more and protesting lowly. She too could feel Raphael narrowed her eyes when that horrid wench Christine had a tape recorder out and started badgering him, even when her sister decided to shield him from them. Justin tried to corner Tony at a table, going on about how he was going to present something at his Expo and was going to 'really outdo him' this year.

Elisha looked up when she spotted Natalie at one of the table. The woman gave her a code to come there and she decided to take it. "Mr. Stark," she intervened, standing behind the man with her hands clasped on her back. "I believe Ms. Rushman has our table now."

"Your bodyguard is right, Tony," said Raphael, slowly pulling Tony's hand from Hammer's grip, flashing the man a cold smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hammer."

"Now Tony—" Hammer tried to come to him, but Elisha was quicker and stood between them. "Move, kid."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hammer, I must insist," said Elisha coldly, holding the man back with resting her right hand on his chest. "You know more than anyone that Mr. Stark is a busy man. I'm sorry to say that he cannot keep his attention long."

Hammer was not happy to hear that. "Tony, get back here," said the man.

It was when Hammer decided to make a physical grab at Tony and that action would make Raphael attacked the man if she did not interfere. She easily grabbed the man's wrist and then twisted him around, jerking the limb up his back and holding him in place. Hammer gave a girly cry at the sudden pain, struggling weakly.

Elisha knew she and Hammer made a very odd scene, especially with how easily she held him when he was bigger than she was. Well, in the front of the people who did not know what she really was, this scene would be very odd, but for the people who knew what she truly was, this scene was a normal thing to see.

"Mr. Hammer, again I insist," stated Elisha calmly. "If you put your hands on him when he doesn't want you, then I will be forced to use harsher measure. You must understand—" she twisted harder, getting the man's yelp. "—that one might interpret your come-on as a threat. So, if you please leave my boss alone."

After gave Hammer his only warning, Elisha easily tossed the man aside. Maybe she was putting a little of her power over it, for the man stumbled into the table and knocked over several glasses. With a grim smile, Elisha looked at the blonde woman and nodded her head before walked to where her friends were.

After she arrived in their table, she took a big gulp of her drink. "Stupid Hammer," whispered Elisha maliciously.

Tony smiled at his friend. "Thank you, Elisha," he told her.

"You're welcome, Tony," she said softly.

000

Okay, when she and Elisha decided to come with Tony to Monaco to watch the Race Championship, she never thought she would find her lover to become one of the racers. She ran to where Tony was with Elisha in tow. She knew Elisha felt slightly disturb with what she had found, same with her.

"Tony!" Raphael pushed people out of her way with Elisha's help, spotting the billionaire as he strapped on his helmet. "Tony! What in the Heaven's name are you doing?"

Tony's eyes were the only thing visible through the helmet, crinkled at the edges as if he was grinning. He flashed the doctor and his bodyguard the peace sign before slipping into his car, disappearing among the crew that swarmed around him. Elisha and Raphael could not get to him fast enough and soon a wall of people blocked off the track as the set-up started.

Raphael got to the railing, bracing her hands on it and leaning closer. "Tony! Stop doing something dangerous! Get out of that car!" she yelled.

Tony looked at her once more, giving her the thumbs up.

Elisha glared at her friend. "Get out from there, Anthony Edward Stark!" yelled Elisha. She only used Tony's full name if she was angry with the billionaire.

The lights were flashing and in seconds, the cars shoot off down the track.

"Fuck!" cursed Raphael, making Elisha to look at her with wide eyes.

'Okay, she really pisses at Tony to start cursing like that,' thought Elisha before looked at the crews. "Okay, who let Mr. Stark do this?" she asked sweetly.

"Sir, do you think we let Mr. Stark do anything?" replied the leader of the crew, looking haggard. "He just showed up with a suit and kicked our driver out of the way. I'm sorry, we couldn't stop him."

Raphael climbed down from the railing and brushed her face in agitation. "It's just... can we stop the car? He can't do this," she mumbled. "This is dangerous for him."

Elisha shook her head. "There is o way to get him out of there unless he stops it himself, sister," she told her softly.

"But, Elisha..." she looked at her with pained look on her eyes. She knew her sister felt pain to see her destined-mate doing something dangerous and she could not do anything to help him.

Elisha did not say anything for a while before turned to look at the track. "If he stops for fuel or whatever these cars stop for, pull him out. He's more valuables than the car or this event," she told the leader.

The man nodded, the authoritative tone in the bodyguard's voice made him gave her an attention. Elisha crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly, while Raphael wrapping her fingers around the railing so hard that she nearly bent the metal. She watched the track, eyes following every single car when they came back around a few minutes later. He then spotted Tony's blue and white vehicle and sighed.

"Hey, Elisha, I think you need to see this," whispered Raphael to her sister. "There's something wrong in there right now."

The bodyguard blinked her eyes and stood beside Raphael, looking at the one of the border doors only to find a man stepped out from there. He looked like one of the rival crewmembers, covered in an orange jumpsuit. Elisha looked at Raphael for a second before back to watch the man, her eyes narrowing slightly when people around them started to chirp and chatter about someone was going out into the track line. The man tossed off his helmet, dropping his arms to reveal silver rods.

'Okay, what this ma wants to do now?' thought Elisha.

Her eyes widened up when whip-like extenders flowing from the metal rods. Electricity flowed over them like fire, burning up his orange suit from the inside out. A metal contraption strapped across over his chest, a glowing circle in the middle of that thing made Elisha remembered Tony's own arc reactor.

Raphael spotted a car coming around a moment before the man on the track did. The man suddenly roared, reeling back before slashing forward. The doctor jolted when the extension sliced the car in two pieces, the hunks of metal and the poor driver flying around and through the air above the man. They skidded and crashed across the track, taking out the wall on the other side.

"Elisha!" yelled Raphael to her sister when the people started to scream and swarm.

Elisha looked at Raphael and nodded her head. She knew no one in here dared to confront the man. With that in her mind, Elisha vaulted over the wall to the ground below. Before she landed on the ground, she changed from her civilian form to her angelic form after made sure she was invisible.

/Make sure no one in the line of fire, Raphael. I do not want same innocent bystanders died in this psychopath's hands,/ said Azrael to her sister.

/What about Tony, Azrael?/ asked Raphael to Azrael. She was afraid with her lover's safety and needed to be sure the billionaire was beside her and safe from any harm.

/I am going to find him. Do not worry, Raphael,/ she answered.

After that, Azrael heading straight to the broken car to grab the side of the car and flip it right side up. The driver was unconscious, head hanging limp in his seat. She let out a sigh of relief at the driver's fortune, even thought she was the Archangel of Death that did not mean she loved telling her reapers to take the dead people's souls.

It was painful to watch, especially the sadness that came from the family that left behind.

"Sir?" called Azrael while ripping the seatbelts off their hinges, picking the man up under the arms and lifting him out of the seat. She swept the slighter man up bridle style and teleported a few feet away and laying him down next to one of the doors to the opposite wall. She looked up when she heard her sister's voice in her mind, telling her that she was coming with the medical team. Slowly she removed the man's helmet, checking his pulse to find it beating.

The man groaned, eyes barely open and started to whimper in his language. With a small smile, Azrael put her hand on the man's chest as a sign for him to stay still.

"Stay here. Do not move. Your injuries maybe more serious than what I see. Someone will come for you," she told the driver.

Whatever Azrael wanted to say stopped in the middle of her throat when she found another pieces of car flying towards them from the corner of her eyes. Without thinking, Azrael crouched above the man and unfolded her wings in their shadow state so it would not make the driver's eyes blind in the process. She put her wings around them to become their shield from the impact. After sure there was no more dangerous things came, Azrael folded her wings and looked down only to see the man looked at her with wide eyes and mumbled a prayer under her breath.

"Are you okay, sir?" asked Raphael to the driver after she arrived to their sides. "Hey, we need a stretcher in here right now!" she yelled at the medical team behind her.

"I trust you to take care of this man and the others," said Azrael to Raphael.

Raphael nodded her head. "Don't worry, Azrael, I'm going to take care of them," she told her before looked at the track line once more. "Please look up for Tony. I don't want him has the same fate with the driver."

Azrael nodded and got up from the ground to walk towards the man, keeping one eye on the road. She clenched her gloved hands into fists. "Sir, you're causing a commotion here," she said coldly, the trace of Elisha Angelo disappeared and the only one left was Azrael, the Lord's Archangel. "Surrender yourself to the authorities."

"There's not much peace to disturb," said the man to Azrael without turning around to look at her. His eyes still glued to the track as if looking for someone in particular.

Azrael's eyes started to glow red. "Get off the track right now or I'm going to use violence to make sure you get away from here!" commanded Azrael.

The man suddenly roared, turning around and sending the electrical-whips towards Azrael. However, the Archangel was quicker than the man was, she dodged to the side to avoid the strike. The extension slammed across the ground where he once stood, another stepped to the side and he avoided the other as well.

"You're fast!" the man laughed heartily.

Azrael did not say anything, she only turned her body so her right side in the front, her legs slightly apart, her left hand on her back, and her right hand in the front of her with the palm open. She looked up when she saw the familiar car and she knew the man too spotted it at the same time with her.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Azrael when the man turned to completely face the track.

The ma reared back and struck cleanly, slicing off the front half of Tony's car. Azrael watched as the section that held her friend flied over the villain's head and in the air. She snapped her hands to the front and stopped the vehicle in the mid-air. After that, she slowly put the car on the ground beside her and looked to see if Tony was all right or not. She smirked when she saw the man seemed jarred but was conscious.

"What should I call you?" asked Azrael, her crimson eyes glowing brighter in anger.

"Oh, you can call me Whiplash, if you like," called the man, still yards away from Azrael.

The Archangel's eyes widened up when the man suddenly threw some debris to the cars that came around the corner. She watched when they were swerving to avoid the debris and the people on the roads. The results, there was many cars were destroyed by running into the wall and over one another.

'Oh, Father... fire... there is so much fire...' thought Azrael, 'Many people died...' she knew she did not need to feel worry about their souls, her reapers would make sure none of them became some vengeance ghosts.

Whiplash grinned at Azrael when he was close to the Tony's car. She looked at the car, finding Tony was struggling with his seatbelts and unable to get out. Azrael did not hesitate, she leaped towards the man, intending to make sure he could not harm her friend. She not even budged when the man sent his electric-whip towards her. She caught it with her bared hand, did not care if the heat of the whip burned her hand. She did not feel any pain from the weapons that created by humans.

Tony pushed off his helmet, jerking at the seatbelts that pinned him there. He was still breathless from the fact that Azrael had caught him in the mid-air and sent him down as if he was a feather. He then cringed when he smelled of the skin being burned and looked at Azrael, only to find she caught the whip with her bared hand.

"Tony!" called Raphael when she was kneeling beside him. "Come on, Tony! We need to be in the safe place now."

"How about Azrael?" asked Tony, still looking at his friend fighting the mad man.

"Don't worry about her, his weapon can't kill her," said Raphael.

"But the whip burned her hand! It must be painful!" said Tony. "We need to do something!"

Raphael held Tony's face gently. "Listen to me, Tony. We, the Celestial, are different from normal human, superhuman, and even the mutant. All of them still can feel pain when being attacked by the weapons that design by human race. However, the Celestial like us doesn't feel any pain when the human's weapons attack us," she explained. "It's true it will wound us, but we don't feel any pain from that."

"What do you feel then?" asked Tony.

"Annoyance, that's what we feel when mortal's weapons attack us," said Raphael.

Whiplash struck Azrael once more, but the Archangel dodged it before pulled the man towards her via the whip in her hand. When the man flying towards her, Azrael sent a hard opened-palm into the man's stomach, making him grunted in slight pain, and then gave him a nice kick on the jaw.

She watched the man stumbled to the ground from her hard kick. Not wasting any time, she flied to the man and pinned him to the ground. Her knees were on his arms, to make sure he could not attack her with his whips. She looked at the reactor in the man's chest before ripped it off and crushed it into a dust.

After made sure the man could not use his electricity-whips again, the authorities came running to take the man away. Azrael watched dispassionately when the man started to curse at her for stopping him killed Tony Stark. She looked at the officers for a moment before sent a heavy blow to the man's head, rending him to unconsciousness.

"Thank you for your help, Azrael," said the officer, knowing who she really was.

"You're welcome, officer." After gave a two-finger salute to the officer, Azrael teleported away from that place the familiar sound of flapping wings.

000

Elisha sat on the balcony with a sketching book on her lap and a frown on her face. It had been a week after the Monaco incident and Tony still did not find the best replacement for the palladium. For the truth, she and Raphael knew the best element as the power source for his arc reactor, but the Celestial Laws prevented them for telling the answer to Tony.

Her Father had created the Celestial Laws for all of them after He created them in the first place. One of the Laws was to never given knowledge to the human race in a silver platter, for they needed to find them with their own powers. All they could do for the human race was giving a little fudge or some inspiration, nothing more than that.

That was why right now Elisha was in dilemma. At one side, her best friend would die if he did not find a new element as the replacement for the palladium and at the other side, the Laws prevented her from telling him what she knew.

"_Ms. Angelo, Director Nick Fury wants to meet you," _said JARVIS to Elisha.

Elisha blinked her eyes at the news. "Thank you, JARVIS. Let him come inside," tell her to the AI.

"_Of course, Ms. Angelo,"_ said JARVIS.

Elisha still looking at the ocean even after the Director of SHIELD came inside. "So, your agent, Natalie Rushman, if that her true name, had told you about Tony's condition?" she asked without turning around.

"Yes, Mr. Angelo, you're right about that. Natasha Romanov or Natalie Rushman, our agent, had reported to me about what had happened to Stark," said Fury. "And we know he needs some help if he wants to stay alive."

Slowly Elisha turned around. "If the payment for you helping Tony is me becoming one of your SHIELD agents, I don't think I want to take it," said the bodyguard. "I can find another way to make sure my friend still alive."

Fury looked at Elisha and shook his head. "No, this help will not make you having a debt to SHIELD. You don't need to feel afraid about me going to blackmail you or anything," he explained. "I do all of this because his father had asked me to do this when the time is right."

"And now it's the right time?" asked Elisha.

Fury sighed before pushed a box that he had taken with him to Elisha. "I have a feeling that in here he will find the answer for his problem," he told Elisha. "Please send him my regard. See you later, Mr. Angelo."

After Fury walked away from the living room and the mansion, Elisha looked at the box with a frowned face. She did not know if this box would lead Tony to his salvation or not, but all that she knew right now was to give this to Tony.

With that in her mind, Elisha took the box from the floor and to the lab with her. She really hoped in the box there was the answer the dilemma that Tony had in his mind.

After she arrived in the lab doorway, she stopped and smiled at the scene in the front of her. She found Tony hugging her sister's waist with his face buried on her stomach. She was happy for her sister and her friend. If someone needed a true love, it was Tony Stark, especially after what he had went through for these years.

"Tony," she called shortly.

The billionaire slowly moved away from Raphael to look at her. "What is it, Elisha?" he asked her.

Still with a gentle smile on her face, Elisha put the box on the floor near Tony's feet. "Director Fury had come here and told me that in here there must be an answer for your problem." She pointed to the box.

Tony looked at the box for a moment and frowned when he saw the name in the box. "Howard? This box belonged to him?" he asked in disbelief.

Raphael brushed Tony's head gently. "I know you don't like touching anything from your father, Tony," she whispered. "But at least try it for this time. Maybe from that box you will find the cure or anything important for you."

Elisha slowly stood up from the kneeling position. "I leave the two of you alone," she whispered and walked to the doorway. Before she disappeared completely she looked back at her friend and her sister. "I know you can do it, Tony. This is not only for your sake, but for my sister too." After said that, Elisha disappeared from the lab.

He closed his eyes for a while and took a deep breath. "Elisha is right, I need to take this chance," he whispered. "You will help me, right, Raphael?" he looked at his lover.

Raphael smiled. "Of course I will help you, Tony," she whispered softly.

000

Elisha stood in the middle of the crowd in the Stark Expo. She had decided to come here after she saw the news about the Hammer Industries presentation in the television, especially after she saw the title of his presentation: In Defence of Peace.

"That son of a bitch," whispered Pepper beside her. "That son of a bitch."

She knew she could not do anything to ease Pepper's rage, especially after what they saw Hammer's creations for his presentation today.

"Hey, Elisha, how fast do you think I could claw out his eyes?" whispered Pepper.

"Well, I don't think Mr. Stark will be very happy to hear you in jail for assaulting the CEO of Hammer Industries, Pepper," said Elisha with a small smile.

"It's worth it," whispered Pepper petulantly. "Especially for that stupid smug face of his."

"This technology is revolutionary." Hammer gestured grandly, it made Pepper sick to her stomach. "No longer must man face the fear of war! No longer must lives be lost to defend peace. And here, representing the US Air Force, is one other than the infamous Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes."

"What?" hissed Pepper.

Rhodey appeared on the stage through a rise-up panel in the floor, looking sharp in his dress blues and not too happy about being there. He and Hammer shook hands, one smile more genuine.

"His superiors had something to do with this," assured Elisha. "You know how close the military and Hammer Industries have become since Mr. Stark Pulled out of the weapons business."

"That's SI technology in those stupid drones," spat Pepper, still keeping her voice law.

"For America and its allies." Hammer saluted the colonel. "It's Hammer Industries, reporting for—"

There was a flash of light in the dark sky and a low roar like turbulence filled the air, the sound was welcoming to Elisha's ears. She turned in her seat to see Mark VI coming at the stadium full force. It swept into the stadium, hovering high above them for just a moment before landing smoothly on the stage.

"It's Iron Man," exclaimed one of the men in the crowd.

The crowd started to get into its feet and cheering at the sight of their hero.

"We've got trouble, Colonel," said Iron Man, waving at the crowd while walking to the colonel.

"There are civilians present, Iron Man," whispered Rhodes with a smile on his face.

"These people are in danger, we need to get them out of here," said Iron Man in a low voice. "Mr. Stark found out that Hammer is working with Vanko."

Rhodes' brow furrowed at the information. "Vanko's alive?" he whispered in disbelief.

Iron Man nodded his head before walked to Hammer. "Where is Vanko?" asked Iron Man.

"Who?" Hammer played dumb.

Iron Man groaned inwardly. "Where are you hiding him?" his voice laced with steel.

"Do you need help, Iron Man?" a familiar figure landed smoothly beside Iron Man.

"Hey, that's Azrael!" yelled a woman when she saw her favourite hero landed beside Iron Man.

Iron Man looked at Azrael. "Sure, Azrael. I really need your help," he told her. _"Don't you think Pepper is going to feel suspicious if you disappear from her side?"_

"_I modified her memory, Iron Man. All she knew was she came here alone and did not see me," _answered Azrael via their private com-line.

"Whoa, buddy, who is this?" Hammer looked at Azrael up and down. "Did you get yourself a sidekick, Iron Man? She's beautiful." A leer appeared on the man's face, making Iron Man growled in protective instinct.

Iron Man seized the worm by the collar, scowling behind his faceplate. "Stop looking at her with that disgusting look," he said, shoving the man into the floor right in the front of the crowd.

Azrael arched her eyebrow at Iron Man's action towards Hammer. "Are you all right, Iron Man?" asked the Archangel.

"He was giving you some dirty leering and I didn't like it," whispered Iron Man before looked at Rhodey. "Did you see anything suspicious at Hammer Industries?"

"Not that I noticed," said Rhodes with frustration on his face. "I should've known he was in with someone. These drones are nowhere near anything that he could make. He said he had a new prize dog, some new ideas. I thought he was just being a jackass."

Azrael looked at the drones and felt something strange from them. She was not wrong when the drones started to raise their arms. "Uh, guys," whispered the Archangel.

"Vanko must be controlling them," growled Iron Man. "So, Azrael, what's the plan?"

Azrael looked at the drones for a while. "You take those boys to the skies, Iron man. I will cover ground control for I do not think all the drones will fly. I will try to minimize their destruction," she explained. "Colonel, I want you to find Pepper and Ms. Rushman. Keep Pepper safe and help Ms. Rushman if she will let you. I think she has back up."

Iron man fired up his stabilizers. "Raphael was right, you and Michael is really the same. Know when to give a good command for everyone," he told Azrael.

The Archangel only pointed up to the sky without looking at Iron Man.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Iron Man cheekily at Azrael before launched away from the stadium.

Rhodey picked up the earpiece that had fallen off Hammer, putting the mic in place. "People, I need your attention! You need to evacuate the area. Do not panic!"

"Colonel!"

Azrael grabbed the man the second before the shooting started. With a flick of her wrist, the Archangel created a shield to block the bullets. The blows took out the glass ceiling, making the shards raining down on the screaming crowd. They ran for their lives and thankfully not stomping over one another. The bullets only stopped long enough for about ten suits to deploy, chasing after Iron Man.

"Bloody hell," cursed Azrael, when she saw another dozen suits went into the crowd. "Can you handle yourself, Colonel?" asked Azrael.

"Of course, Azrael," said Rhodey. "Go, take care of them." He then ran to where Pepper was.

Azrael looked at the drones with her glowing eyes and summoned her Death-Scythe. She was smirking slightly when her scythe started to hum pleasantly. It had been too long for her scythe to have a battle with like this and it would savour it to the end.

Tightened her grip around her scythe, Azrael leaped towards one of the drones, cut it on half when it tried to hurt the civilian. She smirked when her action got the attention of the drones. She did not care if she became the target, as long the innocent people were not hurt in the process.

"Come on," hissed Azrael, crouching slightly with her scythe poised in the front of her body.

The drones raised their weapons and started to shoot at her.

000

Iron Man had been trying to knock out these drones for what seemed like forever, but the bastards kept coming out of nowhere. The HUD showed him one in particular that seemed smarter than the rest it too had certainly better armed. Not only that it too faster and stronger, and it had him in it sight, rockets dancing past him to prove him right.

One of the drones was catching up, inches from him. It reached out, it could grab his leg if it tried.

A spear suddenly went through the drone's head and in second the spear came back to pierce through the reactor in its chest.

After that, the drone dropped through the sky like a dead fly, disappearing.

"Looks like you could use some help," said a man voice to Iron Man.

Iron Man looked up to the source and found a man with dark-blonde hair wearing a short white toga with golden armbands, knee-tied sandals, red waist-scarf, and red scarf around the neck. He was hovering over him with a small smile and spear in his right hand.

"Michael," he greeted the eldest Archangel.

"Iron man." The Archangel nodded his head before looked around. "Azrael had destroyed every drone on the ground and now the only left are in the sky," he told Iron Man. "They're all locked on you."

Iron Man looked at the drones that flying towards them and grinned. "Are you ready, Michael?" he asked the eldest Archangel.

Michael chuckled and tightened his grip around his spear. "Bring it on," he whispered softly.

000

Azrael swiftly swung her scythe into the last of the drones, cutting it into half pieces. After she had done that, she looked around, trying to find if there was still some drones that she needed to destroy or not. Suddenly the hair on her neck raised up, a sign that something wrong would happen.

She was not wrong, a suit that was too loud and bright, making an entrance through one of the broken slots of the dome's ceiling. Azrael narrowed her eyes at the droid that decided to come. It was larger than the others were, twice as thick were as the others as and bigger than even the mega-drone she had taken out. The thing landed and looked at her, its helmet collapsing and falling back to reveal none other than Vanko.

"Good to be back," drawled the man, grinning.

"Hello, Vanko," said Azrael, straightening herself and pointing her scythe to the man. "Mr. Stark had told me about. How you're a monster and a thief."

Vanko scowled, bringing in his arms to release something before throwing them out. Those all too familiar extensions appeared, crackling with electricity and more dangerous than before.

"Not this again," whispered Azrael in annoyance before threw her hand to the front, sending a blast of black fire to the villain.

The Russian saw the fire that had come to him and put on his helmet so the fire could not hurt him. After that, he struck the electrical whips to Azrael, making the Archangel to one-step to the right so the whips did not hit her body.

"Hey, Azrael, do you need help?" asked Iron Man, landing beside his friend.

"If you want," whispered Azrael to Iron Man.

Iron Man nodded his head to Azrael before surged forward to attack Vanko, but was knocked across the dome, crashing through trees and fixtures before disappearing from sight. Azrael's eyes widened up at that and decided to help, but an electrified extension wrapped around her neck and under her arm. The contact burned her skins and that made her felt annoyed.

Vanko laughed at Azrael before with a click he reeled in the hooded woman like a fish. She flew through the air and crashed against the suit, a huge arm clamping along her lower back while the other extension coiled around her legs, sending shocks through her body.

"This is your own fault not using any protection, bitch!" Vanko was amused, amplifying the charge to the hooded woman, even though he slightly nervous for the woman did not even let out any scream at the high voltage that been sent to her.

"Screwed you!" exclaimed Azrael to Vanko, feeling annoyed under the electrical surge.

A pulse blast across Vanko's back had forced the man to release one of the extensions to whip at Iron Man, catching the hero around the neck as well. He struggled but Vanko had him pinned tight, increasing the power every second towards the Iron Man and laughed at the scream that came out from the suited hero.

Azrael's crimson eyes were glowing more brightly when she burned the extensions around her body. She knew Vanko was surprised with the development and she did not care, she pulled back her hand and then stabbed it straight into the Russian's chest. Blood dripping to the floor and to Azrael's clothes and face.

Slowly she pulled out her hand from Vanko's chest with a squelch sound and watched in disinterest when the man dropped dead with blood dripping to the floor. She looked up from the dead body when Iron Man landed smoothly behind her.

"Remind me to never piss you off, Azrael," told Iron Man to the Archangel of Death.

Azrael only shrugged her shoulders. She watched when Iron man went to Vanko's corpse and knelt down, digging his fingers into the plates on his chest and prying them back. "What are you doing?" asked the Archangel.

"These are Mr. Stark's reactors," told Iron Man, working his fingers around the rim of the bloodied reactor and pulling it. "I'm not leaving this place until I've dissected every last one of these fuckers."

The arc reactor locked in tighter and turned red, starting to flash after a few seconds.

"Shit! The reactor is going to explode! We need to move away from here!" exclaimed Iron Man. However, he soon realized his flying stabilizers were down after being shocked by the high electricity from Vanko's attack.

Before the reactor exploded, Azrael pulled Iron Man back, dropping him to the ground with her on the top of the suited man, unfolded her wings from their hiding places, and then wrapped all of them around them like a shield. After she had done all of that, the reactor exploded, sending waves of energy and heat up into the air.

After the explosion stopped, Iron Man shook his head. "JARVIS, is everything all right?" he asked his AI.

"_Everything is fine, sir. The programs still good and nothing broken," _said the AI.

"Are you all right, Iron Man?" asked Azrael from the top of the suited man.

Iron Man looked at Azrael. His eyes widened up behind his faceplate when he saw the result of the explosion to his friend. "Oh, God, Azrael! Are you all right?" he looked at the wounds that scattered around her body.

Slowly Azrael stood up from her position on the top of Iron Man and helped the suited man onto his feet. "I'm fine," told Azrael calmly.

"How can you say that? There is a lot of blood! You need to go to Raphael!" exclaimed Iron Man.

Azrael looked at the blood on her clothes. "Nearly 80% of the blood on my clothes belonged to Vanko, not from me," she explained. "Not only that, I don't need to go to Raphael, for wounds from the mortal weapons could not kill me, Iron Man." While saying that, she let her angelic regenerative power healed all of her wounds.

Iron Man looked around. "Thank God it's over," said the suited man. "I think we need some vacations for all of this shit."

Azrael chuckled softly. "Yeah, we really need it, Iron Man," she whispered softly.

000

Three days later, we all could find Elisha and Tony lying on the top of the blanket while looking at the ocean. Of course, Elisha was looking at the ocean while Tony was looking at Raphael, who was playing water with Gabriel in the ocean.

"Don't be a pervert," said Michael, knocking the top of the billionaire's head with the book in his hand.

"Ouch," exclaimed Tony, glaring at the head of Angelo family. "I don't stare at Gabriel, damn it. I only stare at Raphael."

"And she is my sister if you forget, Tony," said Michael.

"Let him be, brother," said Elisha. "We know Raphael like the attention that Tony giving to her."

"Shut up, sis!" yelled Raphael to Elisha.

"It's true! You really love to have his attention focus only for you!" yelled Elisha back.

"Screw you!"

Elisha laughed at the cursing words that came from Raphael before stopped when she saw the familiar agent walking towards them. "Oh, hello, Agent Coulson. Is there something we can help you with?" she asked softly.

"Mr. Angelo, Mr. Stark, can we talk in private?" asked Coulson, looking at Michael and the others.

Elisha became silent for a moment before looked at Tony, who was nodding his head. "Of course," she said softly, standing up from the blanket. "Lead the way, Agent."

After they arrived in the more private place, Coulson looked at the billionaire and the bodyguard. "Director Fury asks me to come here," he told them.

"Not again," said Tony, rolling his eyes. "Elisha had told your Director that he would never join SHIELD."

"No, this isn't about SHIELD, Mr. Stark," he told the billionaire. "This is about the Avengers Initiative."

Elisha arched her eyebrow. "Avengers Initiative?" asked the bodyguard.

Coulson sighed. "SHIELD is afraid that someday we will be fighting something that isn't normal for everyone's standards. That's why the Avengers Initiative is created by SHIELD," he explained.

"And what do you want from the two of us?" asked Tony.

"We want you two to become the SHIELD advisors," answered Coulson.

Elisha tilted her head slightly. "And?" she asked.

"While Mr. Stark's employee, Iron Man with his partner, Azrael, becomes the members of the Avengers Initiative."

Tbc...

000


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: Still the same in the previous chapters, if there are other warnings I am going to put it in here.

Pairing: Steve Rogers (Captain America)/Elisha Angelo (Azrael/fem!Harry)

Disclaimer: Still does not belong to me.

Note: Unbetaed (change it after been edit by my beta-reader *if she/he truly do it*). Everyone who knows Elisha is a woman still Tony, JARVIS, and her own family.

000

_**Previously**_

_Coulson sighed. "SHIELD is afraid that someday we will fight something that isn't normal for everyone's standards. That's why the Avengers Initiative been created by them," he explained._

"_And what do you want from the two of us?" asked Tony._

"_We want the two of you become an advisor for SHIELD," answered Coulson._

_Elisha tilted her head. "And?" she asked._

"_While Iron Man and his partner, Azrael, become the members of the Avengers Initiative."_

000

Slowly he woke up and stared at the ceiling above him in confusion. He did not remember someone had come for him, all that he remembered was the cold sensation when the cold water surrounding him. Slowly he stood up from the bed and frowned once more when he heard the news in the radio. The news about some an old ball game, so why it still in the radio news?

His suspiciousness became higher when he recognized something wrong with the setting of the room. Therefore, when a woman with a uniform came inside, he started to ask her some questions. In addition, from the conversation between them, his suspiciousness was confirmed and he needed to find out where he really was.

He decided to run out from the building where he was, avoiding some people with black suits. When he was at the outside of the building, he did not know where he was anymore. Everything had changed a lot for him. Everything was too bright and confusing.

"At ease, soldier," said a man with an eye-patch, making him stopped running around.

"What—" he whispered softly.

"Captain Rogers, you're not going to believe this," stated the man. "But the truth is, you have been sleeping for a very long time."

When this man, Nick Fury, started to explain about his condition and how the world had changed when he was asleep in the ice. He did know what to say or to do. Some of him was happy that they had won the war, but some of him did not like to stay in a strange place. Maybe this town was the same town, but they had changed a lot in 70 years.

That was when a very important name came into his mind and his heart clenched painfully. The world seemed to spin a little bit and his legs felt like they had not defrosted properly.

"Are you going to be all right, Captain?" asked Fury.

"I... yeah... it's just..." his eyes dampened slightly. "I had a date."

000

Elisha stared into the starry night sky from the Stark Tower's Penthouse with a frown. She slowly brushed her chest, trying to understand the throbbing feeling in there. She knew it was not from her heart but more to her own grace. It looked as if her grace wanted to tell her something but she did not know what it was her grace wanted to say.

Slowly she looked towards the living room and smiled when she saw the serious expression of Raphael. It had been a year of her friend and her sister's love relationship, she could see the love between the two of them. Raphael always there when Tony had a mental break down or needed some help to overcome his alcoholism. Something that Elisha had done when she first became the billionaire's bodyguard, but now she gave those duties to Raphael as his lover. Now her duty was to make sure nothing could harm Tony physically.

"The arc reactor levels are holding steady, Tony," whispered Raphael while beckoning Elisha to come inside.

Elisha smiled and walked inside so she could stand beside Raphael, watching the progress of giving the Stark Tower a self-sustained clean energy from the mini arc reactor that Tony had developed.

"You're good on this end. The rest is up to you," said Tony.

Raphael looked at Elisha with pride, making the bodyguard to smile. "You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" she asked.

"_Stark tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."_

It was true, Tony had told her the reason why they needed to move from Malibu to New York because he wanted Stark Tower became the first to use the self-sustaining clean energy. Of course, she and Raphael backed him up, for they knew it was very important for the billionaire.

"So, the reactor actually works?" asked Elisha.

"_I assume. Light her up, Elisha. I want to see it."_

"Okay, Tony," she said, pushing the button to light up the tower.

"So, how does it look?" asked Raphael.

"_Like Christmas, but with more... me."_

Elisha chuckled and walked away from the monitor to look back at the sky. She looked to the right side when she spotted a golden and red suit flied to the tower. When he first told Elisha that he wanted to make a landing port for his Iron Man suit, she asked him what he would do to make sure no one know about his other identity.

He told her that he wanted to create machine that would hide the landing part from the public's eyes, like Elisha when she using her illusion power. She only smiled at the explanation and then drew Enochian symbols on the floor of the landing port. After she finished, she stared to explain that these symbols would make sure no one would know his identity.

"So, how is the levels of the energy?" asked Tony when he walked inside the living room.

"Levels of the energy are holding steady, Tony," she told the billionaire.

Tony smirked at that. "Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?" he asked softly.

Elisha smiled at the banter between the two lovers and then went to the bar, where she could make some drinks for the three of them.

"I feel no different," said Raphael, smiling softly at her lover. "However, I think you're a very talented man, Tony Stark. You're really doing a very good job." She touched the arc reactor in his chest.

"Why, thank you, Raphael," he said softly, kissing her lightly on the lips.

While the two lovebirds doing some mushy stuff, Elisha picked up Tony's phone when it started to ring. "Hello?" she asked softly.

"_Oh, Mr. Angelo, could you please tell Mr. Stark that I need to talk with him about something important?" _asked Coulson from the other side.

"Hey, Tony, Agent Coulson wants to talk with you," said Elisha, giving the phone to the billionaire. She smiled at the scowl that appeared on his face at the news.

Tony put the phone on his ear. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

"_This is urgent."_

"Then leave it urgently."

Not long after he said that, the lift opened and Coulson walked out from there. Elisha smiled widely at the cleverness of the agent, especially he could make JARVIS decided to let him come inside to the living room.

"Hey, this is a security breach," exclaimed Tony to Coulson.

Elisha walked away from the bar to Coulson. "Hello, Agent. Nice to see you again," said Elisha.

"Hello, Mr. Angelo, the feeling is mutual," said Coulson to the bodyguard. "I come here is to tell the two of you about the Avengers Initiative." He gave Tony the electronic file that he had carried with him to the tower.

"I don't like being handed things," said Tony.

Elisha smiled at the agent and took the file from his hand. "Thank you, Agent Coulson," she thanked him before went to the holographic desk. "It's okay for us to see this file, Agent Coulson?"

"The two of you are our advisors, which means you can see what in the inside of that file," explained Coulson. "Where are Iron Man and Azrael?" he looked around.

"They need to do some assignments from us, Agent Coulson. We're going to tell them about this file later," said Elisha, pushing the passwords on the screen so the file could be opened. After the file opened, she threw her hands to the front so the profile appeared in a holographic form floating in the air in the front of Elisha, Tony, and Raphael.

"What is all of this?" asked Raphael.

"Oh, this is..." Tony looked at the screens of Captain America in action, the Hulk roaring as he attacked the army at Culver University, and then Loki with a blue cube, which Tony looked on in awe.

Elisha stared at the screen that showing Captain America in action. The second her eyes landed on the Captain's face, images flashing behind her eyes along with a headache. After the images disappeared, she dropped onto her knees. This occurrence made Raphael, Tony, and Coulson went to her side.

"Elisha, are you all right?" asked Tony, concern evidenced in his voice.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Coulson looked at Elisha with a frowned expression.

Elisha slightly shook her head before slowly she stood back to her feet. "I'm fine," she said to everyone.

"Are you sure?" asked Raphael. She did not believe with what Elisha said to them. She knew something had happened to her sister that made her dropped to her knees.

Elisha smiled softly at them. "I'm sure," she said to them before walking to the bar. When she was walking to the bar, her mind started to recall the images that flashed into her mind. 'Captain America...' she thought softly. 'Maybe that man in my 'dream' is him.'

000

In the Garden, we could see the Keeper of God's Secret, Raziel, walking across the forest with some animals following him. When he arrived at the lake in the middle of the forest, he stared into the water with a calculating look on his face.

For the last two days, he could feel disturbance in the air and he knew 'they' would back to this universe's earth. For the truth, if the disturbance never happened in the first place, he would never come here to see the outcome but because it caused some disturbance in the Celestial's Path, he decided to come here.

He smiled when he saw the star of divergence in his mind-sight. Azrael's appearance in this universe's earth had made the star of divergence appeared and he had faith that this disturbance could be handled with more care. Not only that, he too could see the red string of destiny on her little finger started to glow red. It was a sign that her destined soul mate had come for her.

"What do you think about this development?" asked Michael when he appeared behind Raziel.

Raziel let out another smile. "I think it's about time our little sister gains her true happy ending, Michael," he said softly.

Michael smiled at those words before became sober. "However, their loves are not going to go smoothly at first," he said.

Raziel nodded his head. "Especially with Azrael's memories still locked up inside her own mind," whispered the angel.

Michael closed his eyes. "I know what we done back there is something that we don't like very much. But we knew if we did not do anything back then, she would disappear from the realm of living forever."

Raziel closed his eyes, remembering the pain that Azrael felt when her destined soul mate disappeared in Antarctica. For everyone who knew about their status the Lord's Angel, they would ask them why they not went to find her destined soul mate.

First, because destiny had told them not to interfere with the Celestial's Plans and last, because Azrael still not bonded fully, she could not feel his presence in her grace. Therefore, it was not strange if Azrael having a break down back after what happened to her destined soul mate.

"I hope everything is going to be all right," he whispered softly.

000

Three weeks later, we could see Michael read the report that came from his spy in SHIELD with wide eyes. He never thought that SHIELD had their hands on one of the artefact that his Father created as goodwill from Heaven to Asgard. He still remembered that day like yesterday, how his Father presented the blue cube to Odin to make sure his kingdom flourish.

"Is this true?" he asked one of siblings that had decided to become his spy in SHIELD. "Is is true that SHIELD has the tesseract, Arael?"

Arael nodded his head. "It's true, Michael. SHIELD has their hands on the tesseract," he told the eldest Archangel.

"I thought the tesseract had gone in the Antarctica after Captain America dived there along with plane and the tesseract," whispered Michael. "It's not good, the tesseract can't be controlled by the mere humans like them, and we need to do something to make sure they stop their activities examining the tesseract."

"Understand, Michael," he said to the eldest before disappeared from the room.

Michael did not do anything for a moment; he only continued to stare at the report with a frown on his face. After that, he slowly took out his phone and pushed the familiar numbers there, hoping she was in home right now.

"_Hello."_

000

Bruce Banner stared at the tea on the table in the front of him with a small smile. He never thought his life would lead him here. At first, after he had become a monster from the gamma-radiation, he accepted that he would never felt love or anyone wanted to stay with him for he really was. All he did was running away to make sure the military could not catch him and became their experiment for the super soldier serum project.

However, he could remember the day he did not need to run again as if it was yesterday. That day he was exhausted after running away from the military, his body was weak for not eating regularly. When he thought the military would catch him for good, his saviour came to help him hiding from the military.

He never thought his saviour would be the outstanding lawyer, Gabriel Angelo from the most influenced family in United States. At first he thought the third oldest of the Angelo siblings would deliver him to the military's hand, especially with the eldest of the siblings was the General of the US Military.

Therefore, it was not strange he felt surprise when he met with the General Angelo and been told he would never need to fear the military again. At first, he was sceptical, but after he saw General Angelo fought toe-in-toe with General Ross to make sure he was safe, he started to believe him.

Knowing that he could not work in the public's eyes, General Angelo decided to call his sister, Doctor Raphael Angelo to give him some work in one of the research lab that belonged to her hospital. At first, he declined, for he did not need some charity. However, after Gabriel smacked him on the head and told him this was not charity, he took the job.

For the next months, he heard a lot of news from the people around about this family. He heard about how General Michael Angelo fought against some super-human terrorists single-handled and came out victoriously. Then how Gabriel Angelo defended an innocent mutant in the court for using her power to make sure a man could not rape her. He too heard about Raphael Angelo that right now was in a relationship with the billionaire, Tony Stark. Last, he too heard about the youngest of Angelo siblings, Elisha Angelo became the bodyguard for the owner of SI and how the billionaire would never fire her like his previous bodyguards.

Everything was good for him, nothing came to hunt him down as if an animal and he did not need to feel worry about he changed to a green skinned monster accidently. The last fact he found out accidently for the truth, at that time he was emotionally compromised, but Gabriel only touched him on the arm and he could feel the monster in his became docile, as if nothing had made it angry.

At first, he thought Gabriel was a meta-human or mutant. However, after he was in a relationship with the lawyer, he was trusted with a very deep secret of the Angelo family. They were not meta-humans, mutants, or even enchanted humans like those that he had met when running away from the military. No, what they were more fascinating and more powerful than those kinds.

The four of them were the Archangels. Real and true Archangels that had been written in the holy books of the Jews, Muslims, and Christians. At first, he thought the apocalypse or some huge disaster would come with their appearances on earth, but after heard their explanations about all the Celestials walking along with the human race on earth, he knew there would be no apocalypse for a very long time.

He blinked when he heard the telephone rang. He took it and greeted the person that decided to call, "Hello?"

"_Hello, Bruce," _the voice of Michael Angelo could be heard from the other side. _"Where is Gabriel? I need to talk with her."_

"She's working right now and will come home at 8 pm," he explained. "Do you want me to call her?"

"_No, if she is really busy I don't want to disturb her," _said Michael. _"I'm going to ask Elisha to do some work for me."_

Bruce did not say anything for a while. "Do I need to know the reason why you need to talk with Gabriel?" he asked.

Michael did not answer right away at Bruce's question. _"It's about a thing that should never in SHIELD's hands in the first place," _he told Bruce.

000

"Director Fury," a cold voice behind him made the Director of SHIEND turned around with his gun out.

He let out a loud sigh when he found the one who had called him was the youngest Angelo siblings. "What do you want, Mr. Angelo?" asked Fury, putting his gun back into the holster.

He watched Elisha tilted his head slightly to the side. "I received some fascinating news from my brother," he told him. "I never thought your government hiding a very dangerous magical artefact without any capable supervisors."

"Where the hell did your brother find out that information?" asked Fury to Elisha with wide eye. "That's SHIELD top secret information."

Elisha only stared at the Director of SHIELD with blank expression. "You don't need to know from where my brother finds that information. All I want to know why your government let you handle that artefact without any supervisors from someone who know it."

"We have Dr. Selvig to supervise the artefact, Mr. Angelo," told Fury. "We trust him to make sure nothing bad going to happen in the future."

Elisha did not say anything at the explanation. He stared at the right side of the building before back to look at Fury. "I don't think the doctor can control or supervise that artefact," he mumbled.

After he said that, the building's emergency alarms started to shrill around the building, making the two of them look up with a slight confusion on their faces. Then a rather frantic young woman with short black hair and a headset ran to their sides.

"Director!" she exclaimed. The note of relief of her face was disconcerting.

"Status report, Agent Hill. I do not like the fact I came into emergency alarms and lock down procedures," said Fury to the female agent.

"Sir." She looked at the other person next to the director. "The tesseract suddenly activated and a strange man calling himself Loki stepped out and stole it, while kidnapping a number of civilians. He had some sort of sceptre and used it to control the minds of multiple operatives and then escaped from this place immediately after succeeded took the tesseract." Here she became silent for a moment. "Sir, Agent Barton had been compromised."

"I'm going to tell Mr. Stark about this, Director Fury," said Elisha quietly, while taking out the StarkPhone. "He will tell Iron Man and Azrael about this development so they will help you find those two." After said that, Elisha walked out from the building.

Fury stared at the retreating back of Stark's bodyguard before back at Hill. "Get me Agent Romanov, Agent Hill. Tell her to tell Captain Rogers about this mission," he told her. "From this moment, the Avengers Initiative has started."

000

Meanwhile, in Stuttgart, Germany, we could see Loki stood above the gala guests with a sneer on his face. He had already gotten one of the two things he was after this evening. One was the iridium required by the brainwashed scientist to build his contraption, and the other was something that even more pleasing to be taken by his own hands.

He then slammed his staff to the ground with shouting a command to the people in the road, "Kneel before me!" however, the crowd still fled left and right, trying to find a way out. Others were clumped together. Women were crying and many men were shouting in outrage and fear.

He let out an angry growl at the incompetence of these mortals. "I said..." he sent a powerful burst of magic, making the mortals stopped running and staring at him fearfully. "KNEEL!" he commanded them. Smiling inwardly when the crowd slowly knelt on the ground.

He smirked at the mortals, moving his staff in half circle in lazy movement. "Now, isn't that simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation." He walked with a smug smile, parting the group. "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble of power, for identity. You were made to be ruled by another being that strongest than any of you. So, in the end, you will always kneel."

After he finished saying his speech, an old man shifted to stand from where he was kneeling. "Not to men like you," said the man once their gazes met.

"There are no men like me," said Loki arrogantly.

The old man stared at Loki without any fear in his eyes. "There are always men like you," he told him, the drawl of experience and disgust just as heavy as his accent.

Loki's eyes lit with rage. Energy crackled as he swung up his staff before swiftly pointing it at the upstart. "Look to your elder, people," he drawled maliciously, a bright power gathering in jewel of his sceptre. "Let him be an example!"

A burst of light powered itself flung itself forward; however, it was intercepted and reflected back onto him. He flew back a few feet, the people near him scrambling out of his trajectory.

"You know," said Captain America, straightening himself, his shied glowing faintly. "The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier," exclaimed Loki. "A man out of time." He slowly stood back to his feet.

"I'm not the one who's out of time," replied Captain America, feeling his body tense as he heard Black Widow flew in.

"_Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," _she intoned through a loud speaker.

Loki smirked at the command and sent another blast of magic to the jet, but thankfully, Black Widow managed to dodge it. At that moment, Captain America threw his shield towards Loki and ran to the demigod, while the civilians started running away from that place. The Captain caught his shield in mid-air before punched Loki right on the face, but the demigod only looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

The demigod then started to launch his own attack, he intended to smack Captain America right on his head but his shield interfered with his decision. Without thinking twice, he then launched another attack, making Captain America's stance opened for another attack and he took that chance. He hit him right on the stomach, sending him to the fountain.

Captain only looked at Loki with a slight annoyance and then threw his shield once more to the trickster. The demigod batted the shield away, but he did not realize it only a decoy, for when he had succeeded to bat the shield away, Captain was running towards him and punched him on the side. Loki retaliated with smacking his sceptre on Captain's back, sending him back to the ground.

Loki then walked to Captain's place and then pushed the bottom of his sceptre on the top of his head. "Kneel," hissed Loki to Captain.

Captain took a deep breath and batted the sceptre away from his head. "Not today," he told the trickster, flipping and knocking him out with his leg.

Black Widow looked at the fighting scene with a slight concern on her face. She wanted to help Captain America, but there were too many people out there so she could not use the weapon in the jet. When she trying to find a way to help him, a metallic voice crackled over the intercom.

"_Hello, Agent Romanov, nice to see you again," _the metallic voice of Iron Man came out from the speakers before 'Shoot to Thrill' by AC/DC blared over the system.

Black Widow took a deep breath. For the truth, she slightly sceptical about Iron Man, especially there was no data about him beside he was the SI's employee. However, as long the armoured man would help them apprehended Loki, she would try stop being sceptical towards him.

Both Captain America and Loki looked up to the sky as Iron Man flying out from around a tall skyscraper. Suddenly a bright surge of light slammed out of the suit's hands, hitting Loki on the stomach and throwing him several feet onto the steps near the building he had just robbed. After that, Iron Man landed on his usual landing stance and then straightened himself, along with opening all the stash of his weapons in his armour.

"Make your move, reindeer game,"said Iron Man to the trickster.

Loki growled at the Man of Iron, intending to send another blast towards him. However, before he could do that, a very sharp blade was rested near his neck, a very clear command for him to stay put or the one who hold the weapon would cut down his head from his neck.

"Please move," whispered a cold voice behind him. "I really love to cut your head right now, trickster."

"Azrael," said Iron Man. "I don't think Director Fury will feel happy if you cut his head."

The hooded woman only shook her head. "Pity," she said softly.

Captain America took his shield from the ground before went to Iron Man's side. "Iron Man," he first greeted the armoured man before to the hooded woman holding a big black scythe that had been rested near Loki's neck. "Azrael," he greeted her.

"Captain," greeted the two of them to the only American's super soldier.

000

Azrael looked at Loki with calculating look from under her hood. She knew the trickster would never let himself surrender to the enemies without trying to do something. She still did not know what he was trying to do, but she would make sure to stand before him and his objective. There was no way she would let a lunatic as him stayed in the public if she could prevent it.

She then looked at Captain America, who had decided to pull of his mask, and another flashes of images attacked her once more. She nearly dropped to the floor if not for Iron Man's hands on her arms, preventing her from meeting with the hard floor under her feet.

"Are you okay, Azrael?" asked Iron Man.

Azrael shook her head. "I'm all right, Iron Man," she whispered softly.

"What happened to her?" asked Captain to Iron Man.

Iron man looked at the super-soldier for a moment. "Nothing, it's just something that you can't help her," he told him.

"But she looked like in pain a moment ago," whispered Captain.

Slowly Azrael straightened herself and stared at Captain with her glowing red eyes. "I'm all right, Captain, thank you for feel worry about me," she said to the blonde-haired man before sat down on the bench next to Loki.

Captain did not say anything; he only looked at Azrael for another minute before back to Loki. "I really don't like this," he told Iron Man.

Iron Man looked at the super-soldier. "What is it that you don't like?" he asked him.

The super-soldier looked at Loki. "I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop," he told the armoured man.

Iron Man looked at the trickster with his glowing eyes. "Don't worry," he told Captain while looking at Azrael. "There is someone who can make sure the reindeer game can't do anything in here."

"What do you mean, Iron Man?" asked Black Widow.

"I mean, in here there is someone who can hurt our prisoner badly if he trying to escape," explained Iron Man to Black Widow.

Captain America stared at the hooded woman that had sat down next to Loki and frowned. "Why do you so sure she could stop Loki from doing something stupid?" asked the super-soldier.

However, before the armoured man could answer Captain's question. A thundering sound along with lightning could be heard and seen by everyone in the Quinjet. Iron Man tilted his head to the side slightly when he saw the panicked expression on the trickster's face, as if he did not like thunder and lightning.

Captain America followed Iron Man's gaze and found the same panicked expression on the trickster's face. "What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" he asked the trickster.

Loki looked at Captain and Iron Man before told the reason why he did not like thunder or lightning. "I'm not overly fond of what follows," he told them.

After the trickster said that, a sound of something landed on the top of Quinjet making everyone to become alert. Captain America put back his mask and took his shield while Iron Man opened the door so he could see what had landed on the top of Quinjet. However, before the armoured man could investigate the source, a big man with blonde hair and wore Viking clothes suddenly landed in the front of Iron Man and threw him to Captain America, making the two of them to land on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

When the blonde man approached Loki, Azrael stood between the two of them. She dodged the man's attempt to attack him and the delivered her own attack, she struck the man on the gut with an open palm strike, sending him flying before dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. She watched the man shook his head to make the dizziness in his head disappeared before stood back to his feet.

Azrael dropped into her usual fighting stance when the blonde man straightened himself. She watched when Captain America leaped to attack the blonde man, but the man easily caught Captain's punch in his hand and threw him right onto Azrael, sending them to the floor in a tangle of limbs like him and Iron Man.

"Come with me," whispered the blonde man to Loki before swirled his hammer around and then he flew to the ground, away from the Quinjet.

Captain America slowly raised himself up and looked down, a red blush slowly appeared on his cheek when he realized how provocative their position right now. "Ah..." he said softly.

"Hey, get off of her, Spangled," said Iron Man when he looked at the two of them. "You're not her mate, so I don't think I will let you do that." He walked to the opened hatch, intending to follow the demigods.

Hastily Captain stood up from his position at the top of Azrael and then looked at Iron Man. "What do you want to do, Iron Man?" asked Captain to the armoured man.

"I'm going to chase them, if Loki is dead we are not going to know where the tesseract and our missing people are," he told Captain.

"Iron Man, we need a plan of attack!" told the super-soldier.

Iron Man looked at Captain for a moment before turned back to the opened hatch. "I have a plan: attack!" after he said that, he flew out from the hatch and to the earth below.

Captain growled in annoyance at the armour man's lone ranger act and looked at Azrael, who was now standing on her feet. "Did he always like this?" he asked the hooded woman.

Azrael looked at Captain before back to the opened hatch. "He knows what he needs to do in the battlefield, Captain. So, even though he likes to fly towards danger without any backup, I trust him to know his own limit," he told the super-soldier, "and then call me to become his backup."

He took the parachute and put it on. "How long the two of you have become a partner?" he asked her.

Azrael did not answer that question immediately. "Nearly two years now," she told him. "So, it's not strange if I know a lot about Iron Man's actions than any of you."

"Cap, Azrael, I would sit this one out," told Black Widow to them.

Captain looked at Black Widow. "I don't see how I can," he told her.

"These guys come from legend, Captain. They're basically gods," she explained.

Azrael snorted when she heard that information. "Black Widow, in all of these universes, there are only one God," she told her, walking closer to the opened hatch. "Those two demigods are two aliens that have been worshipped by some people on earth. No more than that."

"You know a lot about them," said Black Widow. "Are you one of them, Azrael?"

Azrael snorted again. "Hardly," she said before jumped out from the Quinjet to the earth below.

"Hey!" yelled Captain when realized Azrael did not have any parachute on her. "Shit!" he cursed before leaped out of the Quinjet.

When he was in the air, he tried to find Azrael, hoping he could catch her before they landed to the ground below. He suddenly jerked to a halt in mid-air by two slim arms that had wrapped around his chest. He looked behind him and realized it was Azrael.

"Hang on, Captain," whispered Azrael.

That was when the super-soldier saw something appeared from behind Azrael. He saw shadowy images of three set of wings emerged from the back of the hooded woman.

000

After that, everything was blurry for Steve Rogers aka Captain America. He still remembered Azrael decided to help him landed on the ground, and then he stopped the fighting between Iron Man with the demigod called Thor, who was Loki's brother, and after they had taken Loki back to Helicarrier, Iron Man and Azrael went out without saying anything to Fury.

When he asked about this development, Fury only told him that the two of them were not working with SHIELD; they were working with Tony Stark but willing to become a part of the Avengers Initiative.

"Okay, Thor, what's his play?" asked Steve to the thunder god. "I know he has a plan and we need to know."

"He has an army, called the chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known," explained Thor. "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. And in return, I suspect, for the tesseract."

Steve sighed. "An army from outer space," he mumbled.

Bruce, who had come to Helicarrier as the request of Fury to General Michael, said, "So, he's building another portal. That's why he needs Erik Selvig in the first place."

Thor looked at Bruce. "Selvig?" he asked.

Bruce nodded his head. "He's an astrophysicist," he told the demigod.

"He's a friend," explained Thor to Bruce.

Then it was Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow's time to talk. "Loki has them under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours," she explained.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here," said Steve.

Bruce shook his head. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That person's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him," he said.

Thor looked scandalized. "Have a care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!"

Natasha arched her eyebrow. "He killed eighty people in two days," she told him.

"He's adopted," said Thor.

Steve became silent for a moment. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" he asked the others.

Bruce looked at Steve. "He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," he explained.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect," said Tony Stark when he walked into the meeting room.

Bruce looked at Tony with a small smile. "Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet," he told Tony.

Tony smiled brightly when he heard the explanation. "Finally, someone who speaks English," he exclaimed.

"Is that what just happened?" asked Steve while Tony and Bruce shaking hands.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster," said Tony with an easy smile on his face.

Bruce already knew about Tony's way to say he did not care about whom or what you were as long you were a good person in the heart. His lover had told him, if Tony Stark was a bad person or still the Merchant of Death, her younger sibling would never help him in Afghanistan. Therefore, with that in his mind, Bruce only smiled and said thank you to the billionaire.

Fury sighed and looked at Tony. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him," he told the billionaire.

Steve looked at Fury. "Let's start with that stick of his. It maybe magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon," he told him.

"I don't know about that, but it's powered by the cube," he explained. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Thor looked confused. "Monkeys? I don't understand."

"I do!" exclaimed Steve.

Tony rolled his eyes, while Steve looked proud of himself.

"I understood that reference," he told them.

Natasha became silent for a moment before looked around slightly. "Mr. Stark, could I ask you a question?" she asked the billionaire.

"Of course, Agent Romanov," he told her.

A slight evil smile appeared on her face. "Where is your bodyguard?" she asked and laughed gleefully at the pale face of Tony. She knew about the fact Tony could not go anywhere without his bodyguard next to him. Therefore, if he were here without his bodyguard, he would be in a very big trouble.

"Oh, shit," mumbled Tony.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!"

"Shitshitshitshit!" he exclaimed, while trying to find a good place to hide. He then decided to hide behind Fury, for he knew only the Director of SHIELD could face on his wrathful bodyguard. "Hide me."

"What did you do to him?" asked Fury to the cowering billionaire behind him.

"Well, I decide to make my bodyguard not hiding 'his' true gender," he told Fury with an air-quote.

Not long after the loud voice appeared, the said owner of the loud voice walked inside the meeting room with a drenched body. Therefore, it was not strange if everyone could see the curve of the body from the heavily wet clothes.

"YOU..." exclaimed the youngest Angelo siblings. "ASSHOLE!"

Tony grinned weakly at Elisha. "I think it's time for everyone in here knows about your true gender, don't you think, Elisha?" asked the billionaire.

Elisha's eyebrow twitched dangerously at Tony's words. "I'm going to kill you for this Tony. I'm really going to kill you," she growled at him. "The decision to tell someone about my true gender solely belongs to me! Not to you!"

"Well, from what Raphael told me, you would never do it," he told Elisha. "So, I decided to take the initiative myself."

Elisha growled more loudly. "You're so dead, Tony. I will kill you and revived you so I can do it again and again and again and again," he told the billionaire.

Tony gulped in fear.

"Emmanuel?"

Elisha blinked her eyes before turned to look Steve Rogers, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Emmanuel?"

Tbc...

000


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: Still the same in the previous chapter, if there are other warnings I am going to put it in here

Pairing: Steve Rogers/Elisha Angelo

Disclaimer: Still not belong to me

Note:

Unbetaed

In here will be an explanation why Steve called Elisha 'Emmanuel' in the last chapter. Do not worry, everything slowly going to be revealed. Stay calm and do not panic

000

_**Previously**_

"_Emmanuel?"_

_Elisha blinked when he heard that name before turned to look Steve Rogers who was looking at her with wide disbelief eyes._

"_Emmanuel?"_

000

Elisha stared at Steve Rogers aka Captain America with confusion. Why did he call her Emmanuel? Moreover, why did he look at her as if seeing a ghost? She shook her head before slowly crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, Captain Rogers but I think you call the wrong person," she said softly. "My name isn't Emmanuel but Elisha."

Steve looked at Elisha with wide eyes when he heard the information. There was no way he called the wrong person. Until now, he still remembered Emmanuel's face, his height, his structure, and his body language. All of that he could see in Elisha Angelo.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think I called the wrong person. I know you're Emmanuel," he said to Elisha. "Please, don't you remember me?"

Meanwhile everyone, beside Tony and Bruce, was trying to digest the fact that Elisha Angelo, Tony Stark's bodyguard, was not a male but a female. After the information was digested by their mind, Natasha started to let out a smug smile that made everyone, beside Elisha and Steve, looked at her.

"Why are you smiling like that, Agent Romanov?" asked Tony.

"Well, with the fact that Elisha is a female and she is your bodyguard, Stark, I start to believe that female is the superior race on earth," she explained, still with a smug smile on her face.

Elisha shook her head at Steve. "This is the first time I meet you, Captain Rogers," she told him, pinching her temple when a headache started to come.

"Emmanuel," whispered Steve, intending to move closer. "I..."

"Hey, back off," exclaimed Tony. "Elisha had told you that her name wasn't Emmanuel, so back off, Rogers." He stood between Steve and Elisha.

Steve looked at Tony when he stood between him and Elisha. "Look Stark. Your bodyguard has the same bone structure, the same facial look, and the same body language with my precious person," he told him. "From all of that I know she is Emmanuel."

"You are a delusional fool, Rogers," hissed Tony. "First of all, Emmanuel is a name for a male and you can see that Elisha here is a female." He pointed towards Elisha's body that visible for everyone else because of her drenched clothes.

"I..." Steve did not know what to say when he saw the evidence. It was true, but his heart told him that Elisha really his Emmanuel. She really was his precious person back there and he knew it.

Elisha pinched her temple harder when flashes of images came back to her mind. However, different from the other flashes, these flashes did not stop came into her mind and that made her overwhelmed. She swayed on her feet before dropped to the floor under her feet.

Tony, who was looking at the horror-filled look on Rogers' face, turned around to see what had made that expression came onto Captain America's face. What he found made his heart nearly stopped beating.

"Elisha!" he yelled at his unconscious friend. "Elisha, are you all right?" he knelt beside his friend and made sure nothing bad had happened to her. "Elisha!" he called once more but Elisha still not looking at him.

Elisha could hear Tony's voice but she was occupied with the images that continued to come into her mind. Some of them she could not understand, but she knew the focus point of the image was the blonde man that similar with Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Or it was really him the focus point of all these images? She did not know.

"Hey, is she all right?" asked Bruce, walking towards Tony.

Tony shook his head before and then lifted Elisha into his arms. "Bruce, call Raphael. I need her help here," he told his fellow scientist.

"Stark," called Steve when the billionaire went to the door with Elisha in his arms. "Let me go with you. I need to know if Elisha is really Emmanuel or not."

Tony wanted to snap at Rogers for still thinking that, but when he saw the concern in the soldier's eyes, he knew he could not say not to him. Gritting his teeth, he turned around and walked out from the meeting room. "Just don't disturb Raphael," he told the soldier and walked with Rogers in tow.

Fury watched the three people with slight calculating look on his face. Today he had found out about Elisha's true gender that was a female. It was shocking for him. Then Captain Rogers called Stark's bodyguard 'Emmanuel', the name of one of the members that founding SHIELD. He knew the artistic mind of Captain Rogers that had been enchanted with super soldier serum would never let him forgot people's faces. So, if he called Elisha with name 'Emmanuel' that meant maybe, even though it impossible, that Elisha was Emmanuel.

Beside all of that, he too would never forget Emmanuel, for he was the one who had helped Steve Rogers became who or what he was today.

Thor stared at the door with a slight frown on his face. He knew he had met with that woman before, but he could not recall where or when. From what he gathered in his mind, that woman was not from Asgard for he never saw her in his entire life as the Prince of Asgard.

Beside that fact, he too could sense an unimaginable power that pouring out from the woman like a river. Calm and continually, as if nothing could stop it from pouring out. From that, he had a conclusion that the woman was more powerful than him and Loki combined, and if he wanted to exaggerate, no one in Asgard could match her if she decided to use all of her power, not even his own father, Odin.

Who she really was? He really wanted to know.

000

Tony slowly put Elisha on the bed at SHIELD medical doom before stood beside her bed. After looking at his unconscious friend, he turned around to look at Rogers, who was looking at them from his position near the doorway.

"Listen, Rogers, I don't know why you call Elisha with a name 'Emmanuel' but I want you to stop," said Tony to Rogers. "Her name is Elisha, end of story."

Rogers shook his head. "I'm not going to do that, Stark," he told the billionaire. "I know she is Emmanuel, but the question is why she doesn't remember me."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You're a very stubborn man, Captain," he whispered. "If you want to know, you are trying to grasp into a thin hope of your past that had disappeared after you buried deep in the ice of nearly 70 years."

He knew he was mean towards the soldier, but he really did not want his appearance became a burden for Elisha. He really did not like it to see his friend in pain and if he could prevent it, he would do it. Even that meant he needed to harm someone else.

"Tony, stop," commanded a woman's voice from the doorway. "Don't antagonize Captain Rogers."

Tony looked at the doorway only to find his lover there. "Raphael," he called the woman.

Raphael shook her head and walked inside the room. "This is not Captain Rogers' fault, Tony," she whispered to the billionaire. "Everything happens with a reason and what happens to Elisha right now too has a reason."

"She's in pain and unconscious too has a reason?" asked Tony incredulously.

Slowly Raphael brushed Tony's cheek. "Trust me, Tony," she whispered. "Right now what happens to Elisha has a connection with her past and it's something that she needs to face."

Tony closed his eyes at his lover's words. For the truth, he did not like it when he could not do anything to help his family. However, he knew if Raphael told him that right now Elisha needed to face this problem, he needed to trust her.

After talking to the billionaire, she went to Elisha and brushed her forehead gently. 'Oh, my little Azrael, we are very sorry for the pain that we cause you right now. But do not worry, everything will be all right, your grace will find what you are trying to find for decades."

"Captain Rogers."

Steve turned away from the scene in the front of him to look at the person who had called him. He found a man in US military uniform with rank of General stood in the doorway. Blinking on confusion, Steve straightened himself and gave the man a formal salute.

"Sir," he said.

The General only smiled. "At ease, soldier," he told him. "I need to talk to you about something. Please, follow me, Captain." He turned and walked away from the medical room.

For the truth, Steve did not want leave the medical room. He wanted to stay here and watched Elisha. However, he had a feeling whatever the General wanted to say must be important and he needed to follow him. With that in his mind, Steve walked out from the room to meet with the General.

After Rogers had disappeared from the room, Tony turned to look at Raphael. "What the hell had happened back there?" he asked his lover. "Why Elisha suddenly dropped to the floor unconscious after she met Rogers?"

Raphael looked at her lover. "Would you believe me if I tell you that Elisha really is Emmanuel in the past?" she asked him.

The billionaire's eyes opened wide before narrowed slightly. "Explain," he told her.

000

"Sir, what is that you want to talk with me?" asked Steve to the General.

The General stood in the front of the window to stare at the earth under the Helicarrier. "Do you know who I am, Captain?" he asked the soldier.

Steve became silent for a moment. "You're the eldest of the Angelo siblings; General Michael Angelo," he told him.

Michael smiled. "That's true, but do you know why I ask you come here?" he asked.

Steve did not say anything for a while. "I don't know, sir," he answered.

Michael rested his right hand on the window and started to explain the reason why he called him from the medical room. "This Elisha, my sister," he told the soldier. "You are not wrong about her, Captain Rogers."

Steve's eyes opened wide when he heard that. "You mean to tell me that she really Emmanuel?" he asked in disbelief. The General nodded his head in confirmation. "Then why he looked like a dame? From the time I knew him, he was a male not a dame."

Michael turned to look at him. "From the day she was born to the existence, her gender already a female, Captain Rogers," he explained. "And that did not change at the time she first met you."

Okay, Steve did not know what to say after he heard that. He swallowed and asked why Elisha decided to hide her true gender back there.

"Don't you remember what the male personnel said about your friend, Margaret Carter, back there, Captain?" asked Michael. "Don't you remember how they whisper behind her back about how she shouldn't stay in the male word and need to stay as a good housewife for someone?"

Steve blinked before his mind took him back where he heard some bad words about her friend, Peggy, back there. He knew today woman's involvement in military was encouraged, but in his time, it was still frowned about.

"So, what do you think will happen if everyone in the military knows that the Head of the Angelo family is a dame?" asked Michael.

Yeah, Steve could understand why Emmanuel, no Elisha, back then tried to hide her true gender. All of the male personnel would say some bad words behind her back or even did not acknowledge her. Yeah, just like Peggy.

"Then if she truly Emmanuel, then why she doesn't remember me?" asked Steve.

Michael crossed his arms. "After you disappeared 70 years ago, Captain Rogers, Elisha became depressed and had a break down," he explained. "Nothing we did back then could make her snapped awake from that state."

'Oh, Elisha...' he whispered softly when he heard that. He started to feel guilty for leaving her alone for 70 years.

"Fearful with her condition if it continued, me and the others decided to lock up all her memories when she became Emmanuel," said Michael. "That's why she doesn't recognize you."

"What do you mean locking up her memories?" asked Steve. "How can you do that?" his eyes widened up. "Your family... they are not human, are they?"

Michael's blue eyes started to glow and then a shadow of three set wings appeared on the wall behind him, making Steve to take a step back in slight fear and awe. "What do you think?" asked the General.

Steve swallowed down his fear and continued to look at the wings until they disappeared completely.

"Captain Rogers, I think it will be wise of you to forget about Elisha," stated Michael.

Steve looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

Michael stared at Steve. "She doesn't remember you, Captain. You could see it from when you meet here in the meeting room. So, I advise you to forget about her," he told Steve.

Steve did not know what to say at Michael's words.

"It will be good for you, Captain Rogers. You only are going to hurt yourself waiting for someone that maybe will never come back."

000

"You want to tell me that Elisha is really this Emmanuel person in the past?" asked Tony.

Raphael nodded. "Yes, Tony," she told the billionaire. "In the past Elisha was this Emmanuel person."

"And after Rogers disappeared, she had a break down and to make sure she did not disappear, you and the others decided to lock her memories?" he asked.

"Yes."

Tony stared at the unconscious form of his friend. "So now what will you do, Raphael?" he asked his lover. "Will you restore her memories to make sure she comes back with Rogers?"

Raphael shook her head. "That's not the way to make those memories come back," she told him. "For all of those memories to come back, she needs to fall in love with Rogers like in the past."

Tony flinched at that. He felt some pity towards the Captain after he heard Raphael's explanation. To make someone that had forgotten about you fell in love with you again was something that nearly impossible to happen. The odd was fifty-fifty.

000

Steve walked across the hall of Helicarrier to the medical room with chaos in his mind. He did not know what to do after he heard Michael's suggestion regarding Elisha. It was true, Elisha had forgotten about them and it would be logical if he walked away from her life.

He stopped walking when he saw Elisha stood in the front of the medical room. She did not realize that she was being watched. Then slowly a small smile appeared on her face, the same smile that always appeared on Emmanuel's face when there was no one looking.

That smile was the reason why Steve Rogers aka Captain America fell in love with her in the first place.

He clenched his hands and turned around to find Michael. He needed to talk with the General about his decision. After walking the hall, he found Michael was talking with Raphael. He stopped talking when he spotted him.

"Can I help you, Captain Rogers?" asked Michael.

Steve nodded his head. "Yes, I have decided to not doing what you tell me, sir," he told Michael.

Michael frowned. "She really doesn't remember you. I did that to spare you the heartache that will come," he told him.

Steve shook his head. "Thank you for concerning about me," he told him. "However, this is my life and I'm going to follow what my heart tells me what to do."

Raphael stared at Steve. "You will hurt, Captain," she told him.

"I know," he told her. "In the past I had made her fell in love with me, I can do it again."

Michael did not say anything for a while. "If that's your decision, I cannot do anything," he said. "But, remember, Captain. Do you love her for she is Emmanuel or for she is Elisha?" he asked.

Steve knew he could answer that question right now. He knew there would be many differences between Elisha and Emmanuel even though they were the same person. This decision not only about made Elisha fell in love with him again, but this decision was to make sure he wanted Elisha not Emmanuel.

This would be a very long journey, but he had a feeling this would be worth it in the end.

000

Elisha stood in one of the rooms in Helicarrier with a frown on her face. She still felt confuse with the images that had appeared in her mind. The focus in all of those images was the blonde-haired man that she knew was Captain America or Steve Rogers. She saw him from when he was still a skinny tall man until he became what he was right now. She really did not understand.

Resting her forehead against the window, Elisha closed her eyes and recalled the images back into her mind. Captain Rogers in her mind always looked happy and full with love whenever he looked at her. The strange thing was her chest always clenched in pain whenever he looked at her with that expression, as if she knew he had a special place in her heart.

There was no way that happened. Today was the first time she met with him, right?

Taking a deep breath, Elisha slowly stepped back from the window and turned to walk away from the room. She halted her steps when Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow stood in the front of her. She did not know why the female assassin stood there and looked slightly nervous, even though she tried to cover it.

"Is there something that I can help you with, Agent Romanov?" asked Elisha.

Natasha looked at Elisha, who was looking at her with cold stare. She took a deep breath and started to tell her the reason why she approached her in the first place.

"So, you want me to find out about where Agent Barton's whereabouts along with where the tesseract is?" asked Elisha, arching her eyebrow.

"Yes, I really want you to help me ask the prisoner about those two things," said Natasha.

At first, Elisha did not say anything but then a small smile appeared on her face. "Oh, it's good then. For the truth, I really want to meet the prisoner," she told her.

"Thank you, Miss. Angelo," said Natasha to Elisha.

Elisha looked at Natasha with a small smile. "Call me Elisha, I think you earn it to call me that," she told the assassin.

Natasha nodded her head and then led the two of them to where Loki had been put inside. Elisha stared at the seclusion glass box where Loki had been kept inside the Helicarrier. When she walked inside the room, she sensed something strange and soon realized it came from their prisoner.

'What is this feeling?' thought Elisha with a frown. 'It's slimy and makes me want to throw up.'

Loki turned around and smirked at them. "Ah, the famous Black Widow comes back to see the poor old me," he said snidely, "and she brings along her friend. Hello, agent, nice to see you." He looked at Elisha with a smirk on his face.

Elisha did not say anything; she only continued to stare at the so-called trickster. After looking at him for some time, she then turned to Natasha. "Whatever I do, don't interfere, Natasha," she told the assassin.

"You're not going to kill him, right?" asked the assassin with a frown.

Elisha smiled a little. "Of course not." After said that, Elisha walked closer to the glass box, ignoring the look that Loki threw at her. And in a blink of an eye, she was inside the glass box along with Loki. "Hello, Loki," she said with a smile.

"I don't know if you brave or stupid right now," said Loki. "Come to the place where a God like me is been placed. I can kill you right now if I want it, you know that."

Elisha looked at the other side. "Please tell me where Agent Barton and the tesseract are," commanded Elisha to Loki. "And for your information, you're not a God."

"Silent, mortal!" Natasha was tempted to take her gun when Loki yelled at Elisha. "Don't every think you can command me to your binding. You are nothing."

Elisha closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't want to use a violence to make you tell me where Agent Barton and the tesseract are. That's not my style," she told Loki.

"_Agent Romanov, why the hell Stark's bodyguard inside the glass box with Loki?" _asked Fury via the com-device.

"Right now, Miss. Elisha is trying to pull any information about their whereabouts, Director," answered Natasha.

"_Loki will kill her, Agent Romanov! Pull her out from there right now!"_

Whatever Natasha wanted to say stopped in the middle of her throat when she heard a loud bang from the glass box. Afraid that Elisha had been attacked, she looked up but only for her eyes widened up in surprise and disbelief.

Right now, Elisha was holding Loki against the glass with her fingers around the trickster's neck. She did not choke him or anything, she only held him on the air. However, what made Natasha uneasy was Elisha's expression, cold and devoid any emotions.

"Please tell me where Agent Barton and the tesseract, please," said Elisha with a smile. "I don't want to use violence right now."

"_Agent Romanov, what the hell is she doing?" _now Fury screamed not because he feared Loki would kill Elisha, but he feared that Elisha would kill Loki.

"Interrogating Loki?" asked Natasha, still looking at the scene in the front of her.

Loki looked at Elisha with disbelief. How a mere-mortal like her could do this to him? He was a God! However, his rants disappeared from his mind when he saw the mortal's eyes changed to glowing crimson and her shadow started to expand with three set of wings.

And that was when Loki realized what creature this Elisha was.

"Oh, okay then," whispered Elisha before she dived into his mind.

Natasha watched with confusion when the two of them stood still like statues. When she wanted to stand up from her sitting position, Elisha dropped Loki to the floor and watched at the God with disinterest look on her face. After that, she went out from the glass box with a blink of an eye.

"Elisha?" asked Natasha.

"I need to talk with the others," told Elisha. "I have found something worthy for Thor about his brother."

000

However, when she and Natasha went to the lab, where they knew the others were. They found chaos, everyone were bickering, especially Tony with Captain Rogers. She looked at Natasha, who was confused too like her. However, her attention then caught by Bruce, who was trying to calm himself so Hulk did not come out in Helicarrier.

With that in his mind, Elisha went to Bruce and brushed her fingers across his shoulders, sending a calm sensation towards the doctor. She smiled slightly when the doctor started to calm down.

"Are you all right, Bruce?" asked Elisha to the doctor.

"Yeah, thank you, Elisha," he thanked the young woman for calming his other self from became rampage in here.

"What happened in here?" asked Elisha with a frown.

Bruce shook his head. "I don't know, everything was falling apart after Tony told me his secret identity as an Iron Man," he explained. "He and Rogers started to bicker with each other. At first it was about Tony's tendency to become a lone-ranger and Tony talked back about Captain Rogers was an experiment pig for the super soldier project."

Elisha blinked at the explanation before her attention taken by the fighting between Tony and Rogers.

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" asked Rogers.

Tony smirked slightly before answered, "Genius, billionaire, soon-married man, philanthropist."

Elisha blinked when he heard that. So, Tony wanted to propose to her sister, Raphael? Good for him then, he really deserved all the happiness that her sister could give it to him.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I have seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You are not—" whatever Rogers wanted to say to Tony disappeared when Elisha waved her hand.

Tony and everyone blinked their eyes at the development. Slowly they turned to look at Elisha, who was looking at them with anger in her eyes.

"Stop bickering like a playgroup," told Elisha. "We are adults and we need to act like one." After that she waved her hand once more to let Rogers' voice came back.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tony.

Elisha did not say anything for a moment and went to the sceptre in the table. From the sceptre, she sensed a compulsion aura that would make everyone started to feel angry and did not trust each other. With that in her mind, Elisha grasped the sceptre and then overpowered it with her power so it could not control everyone's emotions again.

"If all of you have enough of bickering with each other, I want to ask Thor something," she said. "Thor, could you tell me what colour of your brother's eyes?"

Thor blinked his eyes before answered Elisha's question. "His eyes are darker than your eyes, Lady Elisha."

Elisha became silent when she heard that. "Just like I thought," she mumbled.

"What do you mean by that, Lady Elisha?" asked Thor.

Elisha closed her eyes. "Right now your brother's eyes are the same _blue_ as Agent Barton's and everyone he has caught with the help of this sceptre," said Elisha, petting the sceptre slightly.

Thor looked at Elisha as if Christmas had come early. "You want to tell me that Loki is not responsible?" he cried joyously.

Elisha smiled at the big brother's love that Thor emitted for Loki. "Yes, I don't think he's responsible for all of this attack, Thor," she told the demigod.

"So, that means someone _more powerful _is controlling Loki?" asked Fury.

Elisha nodded her head. "Yes, and I have a feeling that this someone is the true owner of the army that we called chitauri," she told everyone.

"And this make me want to know something," said Fury, looking at Elisha dead in the eyes. "How did you do that?"

Elisha tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean by that?" she asked with a smile.

"What Sir Fury wants to know is how you can take the information from my brother's head?" asked Thor. "No mere-mortal can do that, not to Loki who is known as the trickster."

Elisha smirked at that before with another smile she whispered, "Don't you want to know?" after she said that, she walked out from the lab.

"Angelo! We need to know how the hell you can do that to Loki!" yelled Fury to Stark's bodyguard.

"I'm just an advisor, Director. You can't command me like the others," she called back. "Maybe if I'm feeling generous I will tell you what or who am I really is." She waved at the others before disappeared.

"I really hate it when she does that," whispered Fury. "Stark! Could you tell us what or who Elisha Angelo really is?"

Tony looked at Fury as if he had two heads. "No, I will not tell you anything," he answered.

"Did you forget that we can take your armour from your hands, Stark?" asked Fury.

"Take them away if you must, but there's no way I'm going to destroy Elisha's trust for me about whom or what she really is," said Tony. "If you really want to know, you need to ask her yourself." He then walked out from the lab.

Fury growled at Tony's answer.

"If you really want to know, Sir Fury, I think Lady Elisha is not human in the first place," said Thor.

"Mutant?" asked the Director.

Thor shook his head. "Like I say, she is not human and that means she isn't a mutant," he told him before walked out from the lab.

"Great," whispered Fury. "We know have an unidentified creature in the Helicarrier." He became silent for a moment. "Maybe this has a connection with why Elisha Angelo looks like Emmanuel Angelo."

000

Steve was running across the hall of Helicarrier, trying to find where Elisha was. After running around for nearly three minutes, he found the one who he had been searching for, standing in the front of the glass, looking at the earth below.

Slowly the soldier approached the young woman, intending not to startle her.

"What can I do for you today, Captain?" asked Elisha without turning around.

"Ah... it's just..." mumbled Steve softly. He was shocked to realize that Elisha had already sensed him.

Slowly Elisha turned around to look at Steve, amusement evidenced in her eyes. "Yes?" she prompted softly.

Steve took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that our first meet is not in a good circumstance," he told Elisha. "I'm sorry for calling you with other people's name."

Elisha only chuckled softly. "It's okay, I don't feel angry towards you that time," he explained.

Steve nodded his head and then gave his hand in handshake position to Elisha. "Hello, my name is Steve Rogers, please call me Steve," he introduced himself to the young woman.

Elisha blinked at Steve's antic, but with a small smile, she slowly took the man's large hand in her smaller hand. Trying not to think about how right it was. "Nice to meet you too, Steve, my name is Elisha Angelo, please call me Elisha."

If the Michael or the others were there, they would see the red string that belonged to the two of them started to wrap around their clasped hands. The string continued to wrap around their hands before tightened. It was a sign that their destiny was entwined with each other and nothing could break it.

The peace moment was destroyed into pieces when the Helicarrier suddenly lurched forward, making Elisha stumbled forward into Steve's arms. After that, the alarms in Helicarrier started to go off, telling everyone in Helicarrier something bad had happened.

tbc...

000


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: Still the same with the previous chapters, if there are any other warnings I am going to put them in here

Pairing: Steve Rogers/Elisha Angelo

Disclaimer: Still not belong to me

Note: Unbetaed

000

_**Previously**_

_Elisha blinked at Steve's antic, but with a small smile, she slowly took the man's hand. She was trying not to think how right the man's hand around her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Steve. My name is Elisha Angelo, please call me Elisha."_

_If Michael or the others were there, they would see the red string that belonged to the two of them started to wrap around their hands. The string continued to wrap their hands before tightened. It was a sign that their destiny was entwined with each other and nothing could break it._

_That peaceful moment was destroyed when suddenly the Helicarrier lurch forward, making Elisha stumbled into Steve's arms. After that, the alarms in Helicarrier started to go off, telling everyone that something bad had happened._

000

It was a disaster. People that had been enchanted by Loki's spectre were successful infiltrating the Helicarrier and destroying some of the machines. They were intending to drop the Helicarrier to the ground, did not care if their plan would kill anyone in there.

Luckily, for everyone, Tony decided to save the day with making the turbine worked once more with moving it manually and he could do that with the help from Steve. However, even though they were successful, Tony's armour was damaged and could not be used again. He needed to use the other armour if he wanted to help the Avengers.

Then Natasha succeeded apprehending Clint, who had been given an order to kill Natasha, with a help from Bruce. With her apprehending Clint, she too had taken her partner away from Loki's clutch and hoping it would continue like that.

However, beside all of that, they too had gained some damage. Loki had run away from his prison and from the Helicarrier. Before he ran away, the trickster had decided to leave a parting gift. He had killed Agent Coulson. This news gave a huge impact for everyone who had known Agent Coulson in their lives. They could not believe that Loki had succeeded killing the Agent.

Tony stared at the sky with a frown on his face. He still could not believe the news about Coulson's death. He knew everyone too was like him right now. Feeling helpless and did not know what to do.

"He was an idiot," said Tony to Elisha, who was approaching him slowly.

Elisha looked from the corner of her eyes, finding Steve watching them. "He was doing his job, Tony," she told the billionaire. "For him it was the right thing to do."

Tony chuckled. "For taking Loki alone, he was out of his league," he whispered. "And where the hell are you and your siblings? We could use your helps today." He glared at Elisha.

This was not for the first time Elisha cursed the Celestial Laws about interfering with the destiny. She knew if the Laws did not exist, she would already come to Coulson and helped him from being attacked by the trickster in the first place.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" asked Steve, deciding to walk out from his hiding place after he saw the pained look on Elisha's eyes.

Tony turned his attention towards Steve. "We are NOT soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife!" he yelled at the soldier.

"Stop! Nothing can be accomplished if we fight with each other right now!" exclaimed Elisha, trying to calm the tow of them. "Tony, what do you think about Loki?" she asked the billionaire.

Tony became silent for a moment before he answered Elisha's question. "Loki is a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." he became silent.

Elisha smirked. "Yes?" she prompted him.

"Son of a bitch!" he walked away from the room, intending to tell the others.

"Where do you think you're going, Stark?" asked Steve when the billionaire walked out from the room.

"Follow him, Steve," said Elisha. "He will tell you where Loki's whereabouts."

Steve looked at Elisha. "You're not coming with us?" he asked the young woman.

Elisha only smiled. "I need to do something in here before I go with you," she told the soldier.

000

After everyone went to New York, Elisha decided to do her things before she went to help the others. She walked across the hall to the medical room, where the other agents had placed Coulson's dead body. Slowly she opened the door and went inside, smiling at the silence of the room.

Without thinking twice, Elisha then approached the bed where Coulson's body was and pulled the blanket away. A sad smile appeared on her face when he looked at the calm face of the Agent. If she were a human, she would think that right now Coulson was sleeping, not dead.

With that in her mind, she put her hand on Coulson's forehead. Slowly she moved her face until it was close with the Agent's ear and then whispered softly.

"It's time for you to wake up, Phil Coulson."

After she whispered those words, Elisha took a step back and watched. Not long, Coulson snapped awake with a huge breath. Swiftly Elisha moved back to the side of the bed and touched Coulson's forehead once more to make sure he calmed down.

"Wha—" Coulson looked at Elisha with wide eyes. "How can I be still here? I died."

Elisha only smiled softly at the agent. "Yes, Coulson, it's true that you were dead," she whispered. "However, I pulled you out from the death state, to make sure everyone that loves you doesn't feel any pain of losing you."

When Coulson stared at Elisha with wonder in his eyes, the door of the medical room was opened with a loud bang, making the agent on the bed jumped a little in surprise. They looked at the door only to find Fury standing there with Hill behind him. The two of them were looking at Elisha as if they were looking at a dangerous animal.

"Who or what are you?" asked Fury, his hand were twitching as if he wanted to reach the gun in the holster at his thigh.

Elisha did not answer Fury's question immediately, she only continued to stare at the dark-skinned man.

"I ask you once again, who or what are you?" asked Fury once again to Elisha.

"Do you believe in God?" that was what came out from Elisha's mouth. That question made Fury and everyone in the medical room stared at Elisha with a frown and a little surprise.

"Do you mean the Asgardian's Gods?" asked Hill.

Elisha snorted when she heard that question. "No," she told her. "What I mean is, do you believe in God?" he asked once more to the others.

Fury frowned at Elisha's question before his eye widened up in slight fear and disbelief. He looked to the others and found the same expression with him on their faces. Of course, they would react like him; it was an ordinary thing to hear someone called himself or herself a real angel. Like that had been written in the holy book that belonged to Jews, Muslims, and Christians.

Hell, he always thought they only resided in an old folk's lore, not in the true world.

Elisha smiled slightly at the expression that came on everyone's faces. "I can see that you don't believe me," she whispered softly.

"Well, I'm sorry to feel like that," said Fury. "It's not everyday occurrence that someone claim she is a real angel like in the holy books."

Elisha leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "I understand that right now all of you feel overwhelmed, but I need to tell you that everything I say is true," he told the others.

"Prove it," said Fury to Elisha. "Give us a prove that you really an angel."

Elisha tilted her head slightly. "Sure," she whispered. Still with a small smile on her face, she then let her three set of wings appeared on her shadow. Without looking at everyone in the room, she knew they were looking at her shadow with fear and awe.

Fury swallowed when he looked at the three set of shadowy wings on the wall. "So, what angel are you?" asked the Director of SHIELD to Elisha.

Elisha let out a chuckle at the question. "That's not a question that I'm going to answer, Director," she told him. "Why don't you start to find the answer yourself?" she tilted her head slightly. "Because right now I need to help my friends."

Fury watched when Elisha disappeared from the room with a sound of flapping wings, leaving the three them alone. He then looked at Coulson and Hill. "So, what angel she really is?" asked Fury.

Coulson started to think. "Well, if she really an angel that means the others is the same," he told Fury. "Let see, we have Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael."

"That means they are the Archangels," finished Hill. "And with the three of them calling Elisha their youngest sibling..."

"Along with her performed a resurrection for Coulson that we knew was dead, it makes her..." Fury became silent and his eye widened up in realization, along with the others. "Oh..."

He knew what angel she really was.

000

Iron man stared at his tower with narrowed eyes. That bastard Loki had decided to take over his tower to do his little scheme. Well, there was no way he would let that stupid trickster succeeded in doing what he wanted to do.

"Ah, Man of Iron," said Loki when he saw Iron Man landed on the landing pad. "Nice to see you."

After taking off his Iron Man persona, Tony stared at Loki still with narrowed eyes. He knew his decision to come alone into the tower without any backup was a bad idea. Nevertheless, he needed to take the trickster's attention until everyone arrived in New York.

"You need to feel some fear today, Loki," said Tony, walking into the living room.

Loki snorted when he heard that. "What have I to fear?" he asked the billionaire. "No one can defeat me in here."

Tony stood behind the bar and stared at Loki. "The Avengers. It is what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type thing," he told him.

Loki looked at the sky. "Yes, I've met them," he said.

Tony smirked. "Yeah takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do that a head count here: your brother the demigod; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them," he told the trickster.

Loki smirked. "That was the plan," he told him.

Tony shook his head. "Not a great plan. When they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you."

Loki snorted. "I have an army," he informed the billionaire.

Slowly Tony put on the bracelet that he and Elisha had created before walked away from the bar. "We have a Hulk," he countered.

Loki snorted once more. "And I need to feel some fear when I fight that beast? I don't fear him," he said arrogantly.

Tony put his right hand on his hip. "Yeah, that's right, you don't feel any fear towards every one of us, don't you?" he asked the trickster, who still smiling mockingly at him. "However, I bet all of my fortune as the heir of the Stark legacy that you feel fear towards Elisha." He smirked at the flinch that came to Loki when he said his bodyguard's name.

"I don't fear her!" he tried to hide the fear and the uneasiness in his heart when the billionaire uttered the name of the only entity that could kill him.

Tony smirked at Loki. "Then you are a fool," whispered the billionaire. "You need to fear her, especially when you not the true god like her Father, the Creator of all of the universes and everything in there."

Loki did not know what to say. The billionaire was right. He maybe did not feel any fear towards the pathetic group called the Avengers, but he felt fear towards the woman who called Elisha by everyone. He knew only that woman who could kill him with ease if she wanted it.

For she was the true Death or the Archangel of Death. No one could escape her when their times to die had come. She would always find you, even when you tried to hide in a very deep place that not even mortal could find.

Tony smirked once more at the fear in Loki's eyes. "So, you're missing the point right now, Loki. There is no throne; there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it is too much for us but it is all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!"

Suddenly Loki appeared right in the front of Tony and choked him. "And how can they do that if they will fight against you, Stark?" hissed the trickster.

Tony stared with wide eyes when the spectre slowly but surely started to come closer to his chest. Damn it, he could not let this stupid alien controlled his mind and then told him to attack his friends. No way in Hell, he would do it.

Loki smirked at the struggles that came from the mortal and laughed inwardly. There was no way this mere mortal could run away from him. He was the god! Moreover, no one could defeat him. However, when the sceptre nearly met the billionaire's chest, a sudden bright white shield appeared between the spectre and the chest.

"What?" the demigod stared at the shield with surprised look.

Tony stared at the bright white shield that had appeared in the air between the spectre and his chest. At first, he was confused at the phenomena, but later he started to laugh when realized what had happened here. It looked like his lover had done something to him that made sure nothing bad would happen to him in his life.

God, he really loved that tricky Archangel.

Loki was angry with the fact that he could not gain control over the billionaire's mind. With that in his mind, he then threw the man out of the tower via the glass window in the living room. He watched with satisfaction when the man dropped down to the ground with high speed. However, his satisfaction disappeared when a loud sound along with a compacted armour flying past him to the billionaire that still in the mid-air.

000

Elisha landed on the top of the building that not too far from the Stark Tower and watched when Loki threw Tony from the tower. At first, she wanted to fly towards Tony, but stopped when she saw the compacted armour flew towards her friend and engulfed him to become Iron Man.

She then blinked her eyes when a bright blue light shot up from the top of the tower to the sky above. She watched with narrowed eyes when the light opened a huge hole in the sky and from there, the army of Chitauri came out.

"Great," whispered Elisha at the turn of event. "They have come."

With that in her mind, Elisha then dropped down from the top of the building where she landed. Before she landed on the ground below her, she changed to her angelic form, Azrael. After landed on the ground, Azrael then looked back towards the sky with narrowed crimson eyes.

"I really hate this," whispered Azrael before she ran to where the Chitauri army landed.

000

Michael arched his eyebrow when one of the Chitauri landed in the front of him. He watched with bored look when the said Chitauri pointed it weapon towards him. Shaking his head, Michael disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared behind the creature so he could cleave it head from its own neck.

After sure the Chitauri died, Michael looked to the sky and sighed. He really hated it when some egomaniac wanted to try taking over his Father's creations. This was really like when Lucifer came out from his seal in the universe where his brother; Castiel, had been assigned.

Shaking his head, Michael then summoned his spear from his Grace and changed to his Archangel persona. It looked like the Avengers needed his help right now. With that in his mind, he then ran to where the Chitauri had landed.

000

Gabriel cursed softly when she dropped to the floor to avoid the beam of light that came from the Chitauri's weapon. She looked at her colleagues, who right now hiding behind their desks, before back to the Chitauri. In a blink of an eye, Gabriel reappeared in the front of that creature in her Archangel persona.

She smirked when she sensed the bewilderment and the confusion that came from this creature. Without any second thought, Gabriel summoned her sword and then impaled it straight into the creature's gut. Then when the sword was impaled into the creature's body, Gabriel summoned her Grace to burn it down to ashes.

After she had burned the Chitauri to ashes, Gabriel looked to the outside of her office and sighed. The army of the Chitauri started to swarm around the city and she knew the Avengers needed some of her help. With that in her mind, Gabriel changed to her Archangel persona and then leaped to the outside via her office window.

000

Raphael dodged the beam of light that had been thrown to her way before she threw her own attack to the Chitauri, killing it instantly. After made sure the creature had died, Raphael looked to the sky from the hole on the top of the hospital's ceiling.

"So, they have come," whispered Raphael when she saw the army of Chitauri in the sky of New York City.

Tightening her fists, Raphael then jumped out from the hospital through the hole in the ceiling. When she was in the mid-air, she changed to her Archangel persona so no one would recognize her too much. After she had changed, she then ran to where the Chitauri had landed.

000

Captain America punched one of the Chitauri that wanted to attack him from behind with his shield. After sure the Chitauri would not wake up, he then ran across the top of the vehicles. When he was running, some of the flying Chitauri decided to shoot at him. There was a lot of explosion behind him as the result of the attack, but thankfully, it did not hurt him.

After that, he looked around to find something or someone that could help him closing this part of the road. He did not want some innocent bystanders walked into the war zone. He then spotted a group of police officer and decided to go there.

"Sergeant!" he called the Police Sergeant. "I want you to station your men in all these buildings, and I need a perimeter all the way down to 39th."

The Police Sergeant looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Why should I take orders from you?" he asked Captain.

Not only after the Police Sergeant had said those words; two of the Chitauri landed on the top of the car where Captain was. However, with ease, Captain killed the aliens and then looked back at the Sergeant, who right now was looking at him with awe and bewilderment.

The Police Sergeant shook his head and then took out his radio. "I want men posted in all these buildings! And I want a perimeter all the way down to 39th!"

000

Azrael dodged the attack that came from behind with a growl. She then turned to her attacker and sent a powerful kick on its left side of the face, completely breaking its neck. After she had killed the alien, she then looked at the family that huddled together with fear evidenced in their bodies and their faces. With a small smile, Azrael walked closer to them, raising her hands when the father growled at her.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you and your family," told Azrael softly to the father. "I come here to help the three of you."

The father looked at her with suspiciousness in his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" asked the father to Azrael.

Azrael smiled at the father. "My name is Azrael and I'm going to help you," she told the father. She then looked up when she sensed Raphael's grace. "Raphael! Over here!" she called her older sister.

Raphael blinked and then landed beside Azrael. "What is it, Azrael?" asked the Healer.

Azrael pointed to the family. "Could you take them to the hospital, Raphael?" she asked the Healer.

Raphael looked at the family before back to Azrael with a smile on her face. "Of course, Azrael, I'm happy to help you." After she said that, she slowly approached the family.

Azrael watched Raphael for a moment before turned back to the sky when she heard a loud sound from there. When she looked to the sky, she found a huge behemoth flying to the east with Iron Man on the front. She blinked hard when she found that scene.

"What in the Heaven's name is he doing up there?" whispered Azrael with wide eyes.

"Go, Azrael," told Raphael. "Go meet with your friends; they will need your help."

Azrael looked at Raphael for a moment before slowly nodded her head. "Thank you, Raphael." Then she teleported to the place where she knew everyone decided to assemble.

When she appeared at one of the buildings that not too far from everyone, she watched when Iron Man came flying with the behemoth in his trail and then Bruce changed to his Hulk form so he could destroy it with one attack. She whistled at the devastating attack that Hulk gave to the behemoth.

However, Iron Man miscalculated. He thought he only ruled one behemoth, but in fact, he had succeeded to rule two behemoths and now the last behemoth came with high speed towards the team. Realized that they could not dodge or do anything, Azrael decided to interfere.

"IRON MAN, MOVE!"

000

Iron Man cursed slightly under his breath when he was flying with a huge behemoth at his back. He really needed Hulk at this moment to make sure the behemoth behind him could be destroyed. He blinked when the com-link opened, a sign that someone was trying to talk with him.

"_Stark?" _Captain's voice could be heard by Iron Man. _"We got Dr. Banner."_

Iron Man smirked when he heard that. "Then tell him to suit up... I'm bringing the party to you," he told the Captain.

After he said that, Iron Man then turned to the right, to where the others were. He looked behind him and grimaced when the behemoth destroyed the corner of the building and then speed out towards the others.

Black Widow stared at the scene before her with wide eyes. "I don't see how that's a party..." she whispered to the others.

Captain looked at Bruce. "I think this is the right time for you to get angry, Dr. Banner," said Captain.

Bruce smiled when he heard that. "Don't worry, Captain. I have a very big secret," he told him. "I and Hulk had decided to help each other year ago."

After Bruce said that, he then transformed into Hulk with ease and punched the behemoth that came towards them. Everyone watched when the behemoth broke apart by a punch from the Hulk, making them slightly uneasy.

"Good job, Hulk," said Iron Man.

However, they did not prepare when another behemoth appeared with high speed towards them. The behemoth came with wide opened mouth, intending to swallow them after what they had done to its comrade.

"IRON MAN, MOVE!"

Iron Man felt relief when he heard his friend's voice from behind him. With that in his mind, he accomplished the command that Azrael gave it to him. He ducked away from where he had been floating to watch Azrael leaped towards the behemoth with her scythe ready.

"What is she doing?" asked Hawkeye when he saw Azrael.

"Just watch," told Iron Man to the others.

Azrael's eyes started to glow when she leaped towards the behemoth. She turned her body to the right with her scythe in her hands, and then with a war shout she swung her scythe to the left with powerful movement. The result was the behemoth that wanted to eat the Avengers was cut clean into a half before dropped to the ground.

Everyone was watching Azrael with wide eyes at the her easiness killing the behemoth with one attack, while Iron Man let out a loud whoop of victory at his friend magnificent attack. After Azrael landed on the road, Iron Man then landed beside her and hugged her in one-arm-hug.

"Thank you for saving us, Azrael," said Iron Man to his partner.

Azrael only smiled softly at the armoured man before looked at the others. "Are you all right?" she asked the others.

"We're fine," said Captain to Azrael. "Thanks to you."

Azrael nodded her head before looked at Hulk. "Hey, Hulk," she called the huge giant, smiling when the said giant only arched his eyebrow at her. "Remember to minimize the destruction later."

Hulk nodded his head at Azrael's words. "Hulk will try," he told her.

Iron Man then looked at Captain America before said, "Call it, Captain!"

Captain America looked at Iron Man with wide eyes before stilling himself to make sure he could give a direct command to his team. "All right, listen up! Until we can close that portal up there, what we need is containment." He looked at Hawkeye. "Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays."

Hawkeye nodded at the command. "Sure, Captain," he said.

He looked at Iron Man. "Iron Man, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash," he told him.

Iron Man gave him a salute.

"Mind gives me a lift?" asked Hawkeye.

Iron Man looked at Hawkeye. "No problem, Legolas," he said to the archer before took him to the top of a high building.

"Thor," he called the demigod. "You've got to try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lighting – light the bastards up!"

"Of course, Captain!" said Thor before he leaped to the fly.

"Black Widow," he called the assassin. "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here." He then looked at Azrael. "Azrael, help Iron Man."

Azrael smirked when she heard that and gave a salute to the super soldier.

"Hulk?" the giant looked at Captain. "Smash."

Moreover, after the super soldier said that word, Hulk jumped off into battle and destroyed some of the chitauri army with ease.

000

Azrael stared at the chitauri army in front of her with a blank expression. Shaking her head, the Messenger of Death swung her right hand to the side, sending an arch of black flame towards them. She smiled grimly under her hood when the fire obliterated all of them into ashes.

After she obliterated the chitauri army, she then went to the others to see if they needed her help or not. When she arrived in a bank, she saw three chitauri were taking a group of people as a hostage. Then she found Captain America went to the bank so he could rescue the hostages from the chitauri army.

She would have been gone from there if it were not for the bomb that the one of chitauri held. With that in her mind, Azrael reappeared beside that chitauri and then tackled it away from the hostages and Captain America.

Captain America looked behind him when he heard the sound of bomb. His eyes widened up in surprise when he saw the familiar black robe that belonged to Azrael in the middle of the fire. Hastily he stood up and ran to where his comrade was.

"Azrael!" he yelled at his comrade. "Azrael, answer me!"

"I'm fine," called Azrael, walking out from the fire without any wounds in her person. "What about you and the hostages?"

Captain frowned at Azrael's apathy towards what had happened to her not to long ago. He knew Azrael was not a human, he could sense it, but that did not mean she needed to feel apathy towards herself when dangers came to her face.

"We're fine," said Captain, still looking at Azrael. "And how about you, Azrael? Are you really all right after that explosion?"

Azrael tilted her head to the side when she heard Captain's question. "I'm fine, Captain. That kind of thing can't kill me." It was true; no human's weapons could hurt her or even killed her. Only her Father could kill an angel, nothing else than that.

"Are you sure?" asked Captain once more, still not believing the answer.

The Messenger of Death stared at the Captain with bored look, even though the man could not see it, before said, "For your information, Captain, weapons that belong to human race can't kill or even wound me." She looked at her gloved hand.

Captain stared at Azrael with calculating look. For the truth, he really wanted to know what entity Azrael really was. At first, everyone, except Stark, thought Azrael was a mutant like the X-men. Then it was been deflated when Stark told them that Azrael was not human in the first place. Therefore, the mutant theory was out.

Then there was a speculation that Azrael was an Asgardian like Thor too, but there was no Asgardian with name Azrael. Not only that, Thor never saw Azrael in Asgardian from he was still a small boy. With that information, the theory about Azrael was an Asgardian was out too.

"What are you really is, Azrael?" asked Captain with a frown.

Azrael looked at the Captain for a moment before smiled softly. "You are a catholic, aren't you, Captain?" asked Azrael, making the man to look at her with surprise.

"What is the connection between my religions with your true self?" asked Captain in confusion.

Azrael still smiled softly at Captain before slowly turned away from him. "Just read the bible or recall any teachings that had been given to you when you still a small boy, Captain." After said that, Azrael disappeared from the Captain's eyes with a sound of flapping wings.

Captain America did not know what to say or to think after he heard Azrael's words before she disappeared. He really did not understand why she asked him to recall his teachings back then. He shook his head and decided to ponder that question after all of this fiasco disappeared.

000

After talking with Captain America, Azrael then teleported herself into the living room in Stark Tower and went to where Loki had been rendered useless by the Hulk. She really needed to thank Bruce after all of this fiasco; maybe she could give him a ticket to some science seminar later and the Hulk something nice.

Slowly Azrael knelt beside the demigod and moved his head from the floor to her lap. "Well, let's see who or what entity that has decided to take over your action, Loki," whispered Azrael.

After she said that, Azrael then went into Loki's mind to find the reason why he came to the earth in the first place. At first, she did not find anything strange in the trickster's mind, but after walking in there for a while, she realized there was a foreign entity inside his mind.

"Oh, looks what I have found here," whispered Azrael, her crimson eyes were glowing.

The entity turned its attention from the cowering trickster to Azrael. The Messenger of Death only arched her eyebrow when the cold gleaming blue eye stared at her. Maybe this entity could make the trickster cowering in fear, but not her.

"Leave, mortal," whispered the entity towards her. "This isn't your business."

The Messenger of Death scoffed at the entity's words and crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry to make you disappointed," she whispered coldly. "This is my business; especially with that cowering demigod as my teammate's brother."

The entity growled at Azrael. "Leave or you will meet with your marker!" commanded the entity.

Azrael stared at the entity with deadpanned expression. "And I should feel afraid of you with that?" she asked sarcastically. "Your words not making me feel afraid, even a little." She moved her thumb and forefinger nearly meet each other.

The entity growled at her insolence. "How dare you to talk like that to me! Don't you know who I am, mortal?" asked the entity.

Azrael stared at the entity with boredom. "A huge child that has a tantrum?" she asked sarcastically.

The entity growled once more at Azrael's sarcastic words. "How dare you to say I'm a child! I am older than you, mortal. For I am Thanos! The Death's incarnation."

Okay, delusional enough. She really did not understand why some of the entities in the universe like to say that they were Death's incarnation when she never became them in the first place. She let out a small sigh. "You're not the Death's incarnation, you're only a powerful being that human race can't defeat," she told the entity.

Loki watched the scene in the front of him with half-lidded eyes. He knew the only one who could fight against Thanos if not the Creator Himself than it must be the Death herself. Not only that, right now Thanos did not realize he was meeting with the Death herself. He could not wait when this entity realized who Azrael really was.

"How dare you!" roared Thanos. "Raise my ice soldiers! Kill this mortal!" he commanded into the thin air of Loki's mind.

Azrael watched with disinterest when soldiers made from ice raised from the floor. She still looked disinterest when the said soldiers came closer to her. With another sigh, Azrael closed her eyes and swiftly rotated herself 360' on the spot along with summoning her scythe.

The result? Every ice soldiers that wanted to kill her was destroyed into a chunk of ices. After every soldier was destroyed, Azrael raised her scythe to block the attack that Thanos wanted to inflict towards her. She then stared at the so-called Death's incarnation with glowing crimson eyes.

"You know, if I really have a time to play with you today I will continue our fighting," said Azrael softly. "However, the world out there needs me, so I think I will finish all this stupid game right now."

After Azrael said that, she abruptly turned around to face Thanos and slammed the palm of her hand onto the entity's chest. At the time her palm came contact with Thanos' chest, Azrael let her grace to pour out from her core to the entity so he would be send away from Loki's mind.

"Why you send him away?" asked Loki. "Why you don't kill him when you have the chance?"

Azrael looked at Loki with narrowed eyes. "If I do that, the two of us will make a quiet of havoc in your mind. It's dangerous for you," she told the god of mischief.

"I don't care about that," whispered Loki. "It's the balance act for what I have done to your humans and my brother back there."

The Messenger of Death did not say anything for a while when she heard the self-loathing words. Slowly she turned around and approached the mischief god, only for smacked him right on the back of his head.

"Aow!" yelled Loki in surprise. "Why do you do that?" he asked the Archangel.

Azrael glared at Loki. "You still have a family that care about your health, stupid," she whispered menacingly. "Because of that I'm not going to let you walk in a self-pitying road."

After she said that, Azrael looked around before to the centre podium where a blue crystal that she knew as the true essence of Loki laid. She then went there and stared at the crystal with critical eyes for a while. After looking at it for some time, the Archangel slowly touched the crystal and started to chant in Enochian.

Loki watched the Archangel with an arched eyebrow before slowly he felt a gentle sensation engulfed his mind. "What are you doing?" he asked the Archangel.

Slowly Azrael moved away from the crystal to look back at Loki. "I put a protection around your mind to make sure nothing can take control your mind once more," she explained. "I don't want to see Thor feel sad like this in the near future."

Loki did not know what to say. He thought Azrael as the Archangel of Death did not have any compassion towards everyone. He thought she was a droid, who always did what her Creator asked her to do.

Azrael arched her eyebrow when she heard his thought. "It's true that I'm Death, but that doesn't mean I can't feel any compassion towards anyone," she started to talk. "I just don't show it, for I know it's a weakness in my line of duty."

Loki looked at Azrael with wide eyes. He forgot that the Archangel could hear what in his mind.

"If I really don't have any compassion towards everyone," she started. "Would I stay with Tony and become his friend, trickster?"

Loki did not say anything for a while when he heard Azrael's explanation. "No, I don't think you will stay with Stark if you really don't have any compassion towards human or anyone else," he said softly.

A gentle smile appeared on Azrael's face. "I need to go now," she told the trickster before disappeared from his mind in gentle flapping wings.

Loki stared at the spot where Azrael had been before a gentle smile appeared on his face. "She is really strange for an angel," he whispered. "Too much human trait in her than any angels that I have ever seen."

000

Azrael blinked her eyes after she came back to her body before looked at the unconscious form of Loki. With a small smile, she stood up and looked to the outside. She blinked when she heard the conversation between her teammates. However, her eyes widened up when she heard a particular conversation.

"_Widow, close the portal," _commanded Steve.

"_No, wait, don't close the portal yet," _told Iron Man to their leader.

"_Iron Man, we need to close the portal now," _he explained.

"_Fury told me that the Council had decided to send a missile to New York City," _explained Iron Man. _"And I know where I can put it."_

Azrael did not need to hear any conversation to know what the Iron Avenger wanted to do with the missile. With a last glance towards the unconscious body of Loki, Azrael then turned around and disappeared from the living room.

000

Iron Man held the missile on the top of him so he could control its movement. He knew everyone was watching his action from the ground and he would make sure he would success. He would never let some stupid Council destroyed this lovely city and killed many innocent people in the process.

However, after he moved the missile so it would point to the portal, Azrael suddenly appeared beside him with her wings visible. At first, he did not understand why his friend appeared beside him, but his eyes widened up in realization when the Archangel touched his arm.

"No, wait! Azrael what are you doing?" he knew his question could be heard by everyone on the ground, but he did not care. All he cared right now was his friend's action.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid," said Azrael to Iron Man.

"This is the only way to make sure the city and everyone safe from harm, Azrael," explained Iron Man.

Azrael did not say anything for a moment and he thought his words had made the Archangel understood. However, the next words that came from his friend made his heart to stop. "I know that," she whispered and then started to do what she wanted to do the first time she appeared beside Iron Man.

She changed their places.

Iron Man blinked his eyes and realized that right now he was on the ground with the others. Abruptly he stood up from the kneeling position and looked to the sky.

"Iron Man, what happened?" asked Captain.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right, Elisha?" asked Iron Man, knowing that right now everyone could hear them in their com-device.

"_Don't worry, I'm going to be all right, Iron Man," _said Azrael to Iron Man. _"Do you forget who or what I am?"_

Iron Man snorted. "Of course I know who or what you are," he told his friend. "But all I want to know is, are you sure you want to do this?"

"_The chance for you to stay alive if you continue to send this missile to the portal a little dubious, but if I'm the one who go there with the missile..."_

"The chance of you to stay okay is higher than me. For you are not human like me," finished Iron Man. "Fine, just come back okay?"

"_Okay."_

Suddenly Iron Man felt someone turned him around, only to find Captain America looked at him with horror in his blue eyes. Oh, yeah, he had called Azrael with her civilian's name.

"Azrael is Elisha?" whispered Captain in disbelief. "Tell me it's not true, Iron Man."

Iron Man looked at Captain for a moment and whatever he wanted to say to the super soldier did not come out when a sound of explosion could be heard by everyone. At the same time, he too watched when all of the chitauri dropped dead to the ground, a sign that Azrael had succeeded destroying the brain.

"Captain, you need to close the portal," told Hawkeye to the super soldier. "We need to make sure nothing can come here from there."

Captain America did not know what to do. At one side, Elisha was still in the portal, but at the other side, it was his duty as the leader to make sure everyone safe. Gripping his shield holder, he closed his eyes and whispered the command to Black Widow.

"Close it."

Oh, God, he could not handle the pain in his heart right now. He thought he would gain a second chance to have back the love of his life. However, because of this stupid invasion, he had lost it and he did not know if she would be reincarnated again or not.

"Don't worry, Captain, Elisha will come back," said Iron Man.

"How, how can you be so sure?" whispered Captain to Thor with wide eyes. "She had gone to the portal. There is no way she still alive."

"Trust me, she will be all right." He then looked at Iron Man. "Am I right, man of iron?" he asked Iron Man.

Iron Man, who was still looking at the sky, turned to look at Thor. "You're right, Thor. She is going to be all right."

After Iron Man said those words, they all heard the familiar sound of flapping wings behind them. Slowly they turned around, only to find Azrael stood on the ground with a slight tore clothes. However, the reason why everyone looked at her with wide eyes were not the clothes, but what was on her back.

They could see three set of black wings sprouted from her back.

"Why all of you look at me like that?" asked Azrael in confusion.

Thor boomed a laugh at the clueless look on Azrael's face before approached her. "It's nice to meet one of the Creator's children in the flesh," he said. "I thought I would never see your kind again after your Father gave my father the cube as a gift of friendship."

"Oh," whispered Azrael softly. "It's nice to see you too, Thor."

"And I think it will be a very good idea for you to put your wings back," said Thor.

"Huh?" Azrael blinked her eyes at Thor's words before she realized there was a movement from behind her. Slowly she turned her face and her eyes widened up in surprise when she realized her wings had come out from their hiding place.

Hastily Azrael put them back to their hiding place before looked at the others. She really did not know what to say to the others, beside Tony, Thor, and Bruce, about this. However, whatever she wanted to say towards them disappeared when the super soldier wrapped his arm around her neck and hugged her.

"Hmmm... Captain?" asked Azrael with confusion.

The super soldier did not say anything; he only tightened his hug around Azrael. "Don't do that again, Elisha," he whispered to the Archangel's ear.

Azrael's eyes widened when she heard her civilian's name been uttered by the super soldier. She then looked at Iron Man, who looked sheepish even thought he was wearing his suit at this moment. With a sigh, Azrael patted Captain's back to make him calmed down.

"I'm all right, Captain," whispered Azrael to the super soldier. "You can let go of me right now."

The super soldier tightened his arm once more before moved back from the Archangel. "Sorry," said Captain.

The Archangel did not say anything; she only nodded in understanding before looked at Thor. "Come on, we need to see Loki," she told the others before disappeared.

Thor smiled softly at Azrael and followed the Archangel to the Stark Tower.

The Captain still looking at the spot where Azrael had been before looked to his side when he sensed an armoured hand touched his shoulder.

"Come on, Cap, we need to go now," after he said that, Iron Man flew to the Stark Tower.

There was a lot of question in the super soldier's mind right now, especially after he saw the same wings that had appeared from Michael's back on Azrael's back. From Michael's words not too long ago, he knew that no one from the Angelo family was a human. However, what kind of entity they were he did not know.

He too felt confuse with the request from Michael that time. He had asked him to read the bible or find any religious manuscripts if he wanted to know what kind of entity were the Angelo family. Taking a deep breath, the super soldier decided to ponder about all of that later. He still needed to do his mission right now.

000

Three weeks after the chitauri fiasco, we could see Steve Rogers neared his bike and looking towards the lake in the front of him. Everything had come back to normal, especially after Thor took Loki back to Asgard to make sure whatever that had controlled his mind could not do it again in the future. He had gone with his brother and with the tesseract.

However, before the god of thunder went back to Asgard with Loki and the tesseract. All of them had been surprised by the news from Fury that Coulson still alive. At first, they thought the leader of SHIELD was joking, but when Coulson walked into the meeting room, they realized that Fury was serious.

Of course, a question came arise from the group, except Tony, Bruce, and Thor. How can Coulson still alive after Loki stab him in the chest with his spear? The answer came from Thor; he told them about how it was Elisha or Azrael's doing. For it was her power to do that in the first place.

That answer made everyone in the team searched the Stark's bodyguard. They found her at the outside, looking to the sea under her with a peaceful expression. When we walked closer to her, the young woman looked up and arched her eyebrow.

"_Thor told us that you were the one that had made sure Coulson still alive," said Clint to Elisha. "Is that true?"_

_Elisha arched her eyebrow. "If that's true, what you are going to do, Clint?" she asked the archer._

_The archer did not answer Elisha's question, he only moved closer to the young woman and gave her a fierce hug. "Thank you for giving us back Coulson," whispered Clint into Elisha's ear._

"_It's nothing," said Elisha, shrugging her shoulders in laidback manner._

"_But the question is, how do you do that?" asked Natasha. "Thor told us that it's your jurisdiction."_

_Elisha stared back to the sea after Natasha uttered that question. At first, we thought she would not answer Natasha's question, but it disappeared when she started to open her mouth._

"_What entity that has a jurisdiction in life and death?" asked Elisha to the group. "And that entity has wings."_

_Everyone looked at each other in confusion before looked at Tony, Bruce, and Thor, who was smiling. At first, not one of the three wanted to answer their question, but then Tony decided to take a pity towards them._

"_You sure you want them to know about what you really are, Elisha?" asked Tony._

_Elisha only shrugged her shoulders. "I trust them," she told the billionaire._

_Tony smiled softly at Elisha's words before looked at the others. "Please think, all of the Angelo siblings' wear an angel name, right?" everyone nodded their heads. "And Elisha's codename is Azrael, the last of the four Archangels. So, what does that tell you?"_

_Steve was the one who realized first what Tony was trying to say to them. "You want to tell us that the Angelo siblings are the Archangels?" exclaimed Steve incredulously._

"_Yes," said Tony in serious manner. "Think, Rogers, you had seen their wings and how Thor gave them respect when he talked with them. Not only that, Loki too afraid of Elisha when she went to talk with him."_

After he heard that information, he really did not know what to do or what to act. He thought Angelo siblings were some mystical entities like Thor or Loki, but to hear that they were angel like in the holy book it made him felt uneasy.

However, after he watched the interaction between Tony with Raphael and Bruce with Gabriel, he realized he was being silly or stupid. If Tony and Bruce could have a relationship with the Archangel of Healing and the Archangel of God's words, why he could not have any relationship with the Archangel of Death?

Not only that, if a relationship between a human and an angel were forbidden, then why the eldest Archangel did not do anything to stop it? Why the eldest Archangel looked happy for the others when that kind of relationship was forbidden?'

Taking a deep breath, Steve looked at the lake once last time before he climbed his bike. He did not care about Elisha status as the Archangel of Death, for he really loved the young woman with all his heart and soul. If he could look up at the fact Elisha was Emmanuel in the past life and a woman, then why he could not accept the fact that she was an Archangel?

With determination in his mind, Steve then went back to New York City, the place where his destiny was waiting for him.

Tbc...

000

Note: Sorry for the late update, there's a lot of thing that I need to do in the real life. Sorry if this chapter is so lame, I try so hard to put all of my passion to this chapter but real life really take over my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: Still the same with the previous chapters, if there are any other warnings I am going to put them in here

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Avengers are not belonging to me; they all belong to their true owners; JK Rowling and Marvel. I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for money or anything

Note: Unbetaed

000

_**Previously**_

_Taking a deep breath, Steve looked at the lake once last time before he climbed his bike. He did not care about Elisha's status as the Archangel of Death, for he really loved the young woman with all his heart and soul. If he could look up at the fact that Elisha, was Emmanuel in the past life and a woman, then why he could not accept the fact that she was an Archangel?_

_With a determination in his mind, Steve went back to New York City, the place where his destiny was waiting for him._

000

Elisha slowly opened her eyes and stared at the familiar road that would have taken her to the Diagon Alley. She really did not know why she decided to come here today, but a feeling that she could identify as a nostalgic made her went here.

Taking a deep breath, Eliana the conjured a black cloak in a thin air and wore it to make sure no one could see her face. After made sure the hood hid her face fully from everyone's eyes, she walked out from the alley to the busy road of the Diagon Alley. She smiled softly when she saw the usually busy place in the Britain Wizarding world.

For the truth, she still loved this place but to make sure no one from her past knew about her whereabouts, she decided to come here less than usual. With that in her mind, she then walked around the Diagon Alley until she arrived at the magical sweetshop called Honeydukes.

Feeling a little nostalgic and wanted a little sweet, Elisha decided to come inside and smiled at the nice smell of chocolate in the air. After walked into the shop she started to browse the displays, hoping to find something good for her and for her friends at Avengers Tower.

After browsing the sweets for some time, she then decided to buy cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, chocolate cauldrons, chocoballs, chocolate wands, and pumpkin pasties for her and for everyone else. Satisfied with all the sweets in her basket, she decided to pay them and come back to the Tower.

However, her happy mood disappeared when she saw a family that she wished never to see again in her life. She cursed inwardly at the appearance of the so-called BWL with his parents in the shop. Trying to make sure her appearance did not become their attentions, Elisha stayed still in the back of the shop while watching them.

She frowned more deeply at the boy's rudeness, making her to look at the Potters. Did they teach some manners to the boy or not? He was too rude for a child's standard. At first she decided to pay all the sweets and then gone, but when the boy took a chocolate from a small girl, she knew she could not let this continued.

Deliberately she walked to the boy and then snatched up his hand that holding the girl's chocolate. She knew her action made everyone looking at her, but she did not care, all she cared right now was giving the chocolate back to the girl.

"Hey! Let go!" yelled the young Potter at Elisha. "Don't you know who I am? Let go!"

Elisha did not acknowledge whatever the boy said to her, for all she wanted right now was giving the chocolate back to the girl. "Here," she gave the chocolate back to the girl, who was looking at her with shocked face.

"Ah, thank you," whispered the girl to Elisha before ran to where her parents were.

Elisha smiled a little at the retreating form of the girl before looked to the right when someone pulled her hand from the so-called BWL's hand. Her face was indifferent when she saw who had pulled her hand away.

"Get your hand away from my son," demanded James Potter to her. "Don't you know who is he?"

Elisha looked at the smug looking boy still with indifferent face before answered, "I don't know and I don't care." After said that, she pulled her hand from the man's grasp and walked to the cashier so she could pay the sweets that she bought.

"My name is Robert Potter," said the boy, "and I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Elisha looked at the boy with deadpanned expression. "And that means you want me to feel humble with that information?" she asked flatly. "Get real. I don't care about whom or what are you, boy." She walked out from the Honeydukes.

The Potters looked at the retreating figure of Elisha with shock on their faces. Then, Robert Potter, the so-called the Boy-Who-Lived ran after the young woman. He really did not like it to see someone walked away from him and ignored him as if he was insignificant in their eyes.

"Show me some respect, mudblood!" yelled Robert, did not care if he had said the worst insulting word in the Wizarding world society.

Elisha stopped walking when she heard that insulting name. Slowly she turned around to look at the young member of the Potters family and glared hard. "I recommend you to start filtering whatever you want to say to someone else, boy," whispered Elisha to the boy. "For you really don't want to make some people angry with your insulting word."

"Yeah, why should I afraid of you?" asked Robert with smug looking on his face, making Elisha to cringe slightly inwardly. "I'm the one who will kill the Dark Lord one day. You don't make me feel afraid."

The Messenger of Death only let out a small sigh before in a blink of an eye of everyone in the Diagon Alley, she was standing right in the front of Robert Potter with her eyes glowing red. Of course, her action made the said boy to let out a loud scream and dropped to the ground.

"Stay away from my baby!" yelled Lily Potter to Elisha while hugging her boy close to her.

James pointed his wand to Elisha. "Stay away from my family, dark witch," whispered the Head of Potters House. "Tell your master that he will never win against us. We will win this war."

'And why I should feel concern with your war?' thought Elisha in disdain. "Sorry to burst your bubble, sir, but I'm not a dark witch like you have accused me," she said coldly. "Just because someone doesn't have fondness towards this boy, that doesn't make them dark wizards or witches."

Before James could do something bad, Sirius and Remus came towards their friend to stop him from sending some hexes towards the young woman. Elisha only watched the conversation between the three men with cold eyes before turned around to walk away from this place. Her happy moment had disappeared at the time she saw her former family.

It was her fault for coming to this place when she could go to the sweetshop in Salem.

000

Elisha reappeared in her floor at the Avengers Tower with a sound of flapping wings. She stayed still for a moment before with a loud growl she threw her shopping bags onto the bed. She never thought she would meet with the former parents when she decided to buy some sweets in the Diagon Alley today.

Brushing her face in exasperation, Elisha decided to forget the entire ordeal that she had and went to search the others. She decided to the living room, hoping to find them there. She did not feel disappointed when she walked into the living room, for she had found the team there.

"Hey, Elisha, where have you been?" asked Clint when he saw Elisha in the doorway. "Me and Bruce was looking for you, you know?"

Elisha tilted her head to the side. "Why were you two looking for me?" she asked the archer.

"Because this is a movie time," exclaimed the archer with wide eyes.

Elisha stared at the others, who were looking at Elisha with wide smile on their faces. "And you want me to stay here and watch a movie with all of you?" asked the Messenger of Death with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," exclaimed Tony to his friend. "Come on, Elisha, you never want to stay and watch a movie with me back then. And now, because you are one of us, you need to stay with us and watch a movie."

The Archangel scratched her head in a slight conflict in her heart. For the truth, she really wanted to stay here and watched a movie with the others, but she did not have any knowledge about today's movies. Heck, she rarely went to the movie theatre to see some new movies there.

"Come on, Elisha," whispered Steve with a smile, beckoning the Archangel to come.

"It's a good opportunity to stay and does everything fun with your comrades, Angel," said Thor to Elisha.

Elisha stayed silent for a moment before with a shrug she walked to one of the sofa and sat beside Steve. "Okay," she said softly. "Then what is our first movie today?"

"We're going to watch Constantine," said Clint while putting the DVD inside the DVD machine.

Elisha only arched her eyebrow when she heard the title of the movie that they would watch today.

000

Of course, Elisha started to comment on the movie, especially after Lucifer appeared near the ending of the movie. She told them about the only way to make sure Lucifer could be free from his prison was destroying the 66 main seals from 666 seals that her Father had created. Not only that, Lucifer was not bald, he is the most beautiful Angel of the Lord before casted out by her Father for starting the Civil War in Heaven some billion years ago.

"So, you want to tell us if the 66 main seals destroyed by the demons someday, our world will be destroyed by Lucifer?" asked Bruce.

Elisha looked at Bruce. "You don't need to feel worry about that, Bruce. Demons never exist in this universe, they exist in the other universe," she explained. "That means, Lucifer never been sealed in here, but at the other universe."

"Is that true?" asked Clint with fascination.

Elisha nodded. "Have you ever watched a TV series that called Supernatural, Clint?" asked the Archangel.

Clint blinked when he heard the familiar TV series before nodded. "Of course I know Supernatural TV series, Elisha. But how that have a connection with our conversation in here?" he asked the Archangel.

"Because the TV series was telling about my brother, Castiel, along with his soul mate, Dean Winchester, and his brother, Sam Winchester," explained Elisha. "Everything in the TV series is true and really happens. However, there are a lot of differences between the TV series and the real world."

"Oh, what is that?" asked Tony, he felt intrigued for he really liked watching Supernatural TV series.

"First, my brother, Castiel, is not a clueless and innocent angel when it comes to intercourse between female-male, male-male, and female-female," said Elisha bluntly. "He has live for some billions years, same with us. That means he have watched what humans do when come to sex. From vanilla until a very extreme kinky sex."

Okay, to hear Elisha talked about sex so easily made everyone felt uneasy and that not because she was the Archangel of the Lord, but because her calm facade that she liked to wear every time.

"Second, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel never act like the Archangels in the TV series. Michael never needs Dean to say 'yes' for he could create his own body, Raphael is the same and she loves human for she is a healer, and Gabriel never run away from Heaven," Elisha shrugged.

Everyone felt fascinated at Elisha's explanation about her brother and sisters.

"Then last, there is no way in Heaven or even Hell, Castiel will open the purgatory door and replace our Father. He too in love with his soul mate, Dean Winchester, to ever betray him in the first place," explained the Archangel. "So, don't feel strange if you see me look at some of the supernatural genre movies or TV series with an arched eyebrow."

Clint then spotted Elisha's shopping bags and asked her, "What is that?" he pointed to the bag.

Elisha looked at the shopping bags before back at Clint. "Ah, these are something that I have bought from sweetshop," she told Clint, taking one of the bags. "Do you want some?"

Clint looked at Elisha hopefully, "Yeah, give me, give me!" he beckoned her to give him the sweets.

Elisha only smiled at the archer's antic before pulled the cauldron cake from the bag and put it on his hands. She smiled more widely when she saw confusion appeared on his and everyone's faces. Well, she could not blame him for looking confused for this kind of cake never existed in the mundane world.

"Eeer, Elisha, what kind of cake is this?" asked Tony with confusion. "I've never seen this kind of cake all my life."

Elisha touched the sweet in Clint's hands, "This is called cauldron cake," she explained. "This is a cake with chocolate flavour and made to look like a cauldron."

Clint stared at the Cauldron Cake in his hand before slowly he took a bite. His eyes widened up when the strong flavour of sweet melted in his tongue. "This is delicious," he told Elisha. "I love this cake."

Did not want to be left behind, Tony then opened the other bags and pulled a box of small cauldron that made from chocolate. With glee, the billionaire opened the box and then popped one of the chocolate cauldrons into his mouth. He blinked when Thor tapped his shoulder before asked the billionaire one of the chocolates, and of course, Tony gave one of the chocolate cauldrons to the demigod to make sure he could taste it.

"This is delicious, Man of Iron!" bellowed Thor. "Another!"

Elisha smiled at the antic of the demigod and took other sweets from the bag. The sweets that she had chosen to take were pumpkin pasties and she threw them to Bruce and Natasha. "Those are pumpkin pasties, they similar with Cornish Pasties, but instead being filled with meat and vegetables, they are filled with pumpkin."

Steve looked the last bag and took out a small box with title chocolate frog (?). The title made Steve tilted his head a little. Feeling intrigued, the soldier slowly opened the box but then he let out a loud yell of surprise when something jumped out from the box, making everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Steve, still looking at the jumping dark brown thing on the floor.

Elisha smiled at the soldier's outburst. "This is a chocolate frog," said Elisha, opening another box and held the said chocolate in her fingers. "They are chocolates that had been made to look and act like a frog." Then she bit the chocolate in its head, making everyone to grimace at the kicking legs.

"This chocolate not has any essence of a frog right?" asked Steve at Elisha.

Elisha stared at Steve with deadpanned expression. "Even the name of this chocolate is chocolate frog, that doesn't mean it uses frog as one of its ingredients," explained the Archangel.

Clint looked at the box only to pull a small card from the inside of the box. He arched his eyebrow at the moving picture in the card. "Hey, the picture is moving," said the archer, making everyone beside Elisha, to look at the card.

"The picture is about a wizard that called Albus Dum—" whatever Bruce wanted to say stopped when the said card was ignited by a black flame.

"What the—" Clint looked at Elisha with a frown. "Why do you do that?" he asked the Archangel.

Elisha's eyes still glowing red when she looked at Clint. "Nothing," she whispered and then stood up from the sofa so she could walk away from the room. "Sorry for surprising you with my action."

Everyone watched the retreating figure of Elisha with confusion. Then Tony slowly let out a small sigh, making the others to look at him.

"I understand why she did that," mumbled Tony.

"Do you know the reason why she ignited that card, Tony?" asked Bruce to his science friend.

Tony looked to the ceiling above his head. "I know the reason why she did that, but the problem is I don't have any right to talk about her past with all of you without her permission," explained the billionaire. "I don't want to break her trust on me."

Steve looked at Tony before he stood up from the sofa and walked out from the living room.

000

Elisha stared at the midtown Manhattan with a blank expression. Today really was not her day. When she thought she would have a nice day for buying some sweets from her former human life's world for her friends, they disappeared when she met with her former family.

Then when she thought she did not need to think about them again, one name that she hated appeared in the card from the inside of the chocolate box that Clint had taken from the floor. A name of a man that had destroyed her life and made her family did not want her in their lives.

For the truth, she would never hate her former family if everything they did because a controlling magic from that old man. However, everything that her former family had done in the past was coming from their own hearts not from the old man's magic.

They were too weak to think with their own minds. They were the same with the other people in the Britain Wizarding world, letting someone else to control their actions. If this continued to happen, she praised to her Father for taking her away from that orphanage and made sure all her identities had disappeared from there. She really did not want to see them again.

"Elisha?"

The Archangel of Death turned her heard to find Steve looking at her with a slight concern on his face. Now, if she started to think, the super soldier always looked at her with that kind of expression from the end of the battle against of chitauri until today, six months after they became a true team.

"Oh, Steve," Elisha tilted her head slightly. "Why do you come here?" she asked the super soldier.

The super soldier only scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "No, it's just," he looked at Elisha, "it's just you looked so angry and slightly sad after burning whatever that card was."

Elisha stared at the super soldier with a surprised look on her face. If she started to think, the super soldier always looked at her with a concerned look whenever he looked at her. At first, she thought he felt concern towards her because she was a member of the Avengers, but then she started to realize that Steve did not feel concern towards her because of that reason.

He felt concern towards her not in a scale of her as his team member, but in a scale more personal. Moreover, this created a question in Elisha's mind; why did he look at her like that? Why did he look at her as if he has known her for a very long time, when six months ago it was their first time met each other?

Not only that, the images of the super soldier continued to come whenever she meditated or did something. The most recent image that had attacked her mind was a week ago and it still fresh in her mind. A meadow full of bluebell flowers with a skinny Steve Rogers smiling towards her direction.

"_What is your favourite flower, Emmanuel?"_

"_This flower is my favourite, Steve."_

"_Why?"_

"_Do you know the meaning of this flower in the language of flower?" the blonde-haired boy shook his head. "Bluebell flower means constancy, gratitude, and the everlasting love. Those three meanings are the reason why I love this flower."_

"Elisha?" called Steve once more when he saw the Archangel was staring at nothingness

Elisha blinked when she heard the super soldier's voice. "Ah, sorry," she mumbled softly before turned to look back at the midtown of Manhattan.

She did not know how long she stared at the outside, but she blinked in surprise when she heard Steve's voice from behind her, telling her that the super soldier still there with her. Slowly she turned around so she could see Steve's face more clearly and to know why he still in there.

"Elisha," he straightened himself, "please goes on a date with me."

Okay, those words were not something that she ever thought to hear in her two lives: as a human and as an angel. She stared at Steve as if he had grown another head. Slowly she licked her dry lips and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What?" she croaked slightly.

Steve still staring at Elisha with determined look, "I said, please goes on a date with me, Elisha," he told the Archangel.

Elisha still could not comprehended Steve's words. However, all she could understand was the super soldier wanted her to go out with him, like a couple or something. The question was; why would Steve want to go out with her the first place?

"Why do you ask me that?" she asked softly. "Do you forget what or who am I, Steve?" she blinked when the super soldier nodded his head. "Then why do you think it's a good idea for the two of us going out on a date like a normal couple?"

"Because I want to," answered Steve. "I don't care about your status as the Archangel of Death, Elisha. All I want is to know you deeper than a team member."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Steve," whispered Elisha. "Even thought you had been enchanted by the super soldier serum, I'm still going to stay alive for a very long time while you died in some future later."

Steve stared at Elisha with unreadable eyes, making the Archangel wanted to fidget slightly. "If that's true, then why Gabriel and Raphael decided to have a relationship with Tony and Bruce?" he asked the Archangel. "If what you have said is right, then why they want to have relationship with mortals like Tony and Bruce in the first place?"

Okay, Elisha could not argue with that logic. It was true, if her everlasting youth and age was the problem, then why Raphael and Gabriel decided to have a relationship with Bruce and Tony in the first place? Why did not they walk away or decline their intention to have a relationship with them if in the end everything will be broken?

The answered was right in the front of her. She was afraid that Steve would hurt her like how her former family had hurt her in the past. She was afraid that someday Steve would realize the relationship was a useless effort to create in the first place. She was afraid that Steve would throw her away for someone else.

Steve stared straight into Elisha's eyes. For an Archangel of Death, Elisha was easy to read if someone gave some effort to do so. Now he could see the answer why Elisha did not want to have any relationship or trying, when her sisters had done it first. She was afraid. Afraid of what, he did not know.

"Just give me a chance, Elisha," said Steve. "Just give me a chance to prove myself that I'm really serious with my intention."

Elisha licked her dry lips. She really did not know what to say in this conversation. For the truth, she really wanted to give the super soldier a chance to prove himself, but she feared that in the end he would realize it was a useless effort to do so.

/Just give him a chance, Azrael,/ Michael's voice appeared in her mind. /Just give him a chance, you won't regret it in the end./

Elisha brushed her face in exasperation and looked at Steve from the between her fingers. "Okay, I will give you a chance to prove to me that you really serious in your effort," said the Archangel of Death.

Steve's face brightened at Elisha's words. "Thank you, Elisha, I promise you that you're not going to regret this," he told the Archangel.

Elisha put her hands in her trousers' pockets and walked pass the super soldier, but before she really passed him, she whispered softly, "I hope you don't feel regret with your decision, Captain."

Steve watched the retreating figure of Elisha with determination in his face. He would not only show Elisha that he serious with his decision, but to show her that she did not need to feel afraid in his presence. It was a challenge, but he was never back off from a challenge.

000

Fury stared at the two folders from the US Secretary of Defence and from ICW (International Confederation Wizards) with a slight worry on his face. He never thought the day where SHIELD and the Avengers were needed to make sure the magical terrorist called Dark Lord Voldemort could be apprehended.

For the truth, Fury never wanted SHIELD and the Avengers team fought against that mad man, for he really did not know if they could do what was necessary regarding that mad man. Well, it was not true, he knew Elisha or Azrael would do anything necessary to make sure the Dark Lord could not harm everyone else.

"Sir, do you want me to call the Avengers?" asked Maria Hill to her leader.

Fury still staring at the folders when Maria asked him that question. He knew he needed to call the Avengers immediately, but something told him that he needed to hold it for a while. His instinct told him that later one of the members of the Avengers would meet with this problem and that was when he would tell them about these folders.

"We don't need to call them, Maria," said Fury to his second-in-command.

"But this problem is an international problem, Sir," said Maria. "Don't you think the faster the Avengers know about this, the faster they are going to eliminate the problem."

"I'm agreed with Agent Hill, Sir," said Coulson. "We need to act fast to make sure no one will become another victims of this mad man."

"I know the Queen of England had asked the ICW to solve this problem, then the ICW asked the US Secretary of Defence for some help, and that making us, SHIELD needs to interfere," said Fury. "However, my guts tell me that I need to hold this information much longer. The Avengers need to know what they are dealing with later."

Coulson's eyes widened up when he realized why Fury wanted to hold the information longer than necessary. "You want to make sure they will do everything necessary to make sure this mad man can't do his horrible action towards the innocent people again in the future," he said.

Fury nodded his head. "You all need to know, beside Clint and Natasha, no one in the Avengers had killed people in consciously," said the Director of SHIELD.

"How about Elisha?" asked Maria.

Fury looked at Maria. "She isn't human in the first place, and not only that, as an Archangel of the Lord, her scale of moral must be different from us, the human," he explained. "You all can see how she apprehended those chitauri back then, right?" the agents nodded their heads. "She did not care about humans' point of view about killing, for her if someone kills innocent people for too long and the human's law can't do anything about this, than it means it's her job to stop them."

"I see," said Coulson. "I trust your judgment, sir."

Fury closed his eyes, hoping the Avengers could do the most difficult mission that they would ever have in the near future. For this would decide the fate of the innocent people in the two worlds; the mundane world and the Wizarding world.

They could not trust what the so-called Britain's Prophecy about the BWL who would become their saviour from the Dark Lord. For him, a prophecy was not something to look at, they could protect and fight against the Dark Lord with their own powers. They did not need that stupid prophecy to make it happened.

He was sure of it.

Tbc...

000

This story is going to be put in hold. My muse for this story suddenly dead... I need to make sure my muse for this story take some rest. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this story, I just want to make sure my muse come back so I can write another chapters for this story...

NamikazeKamui


End file.
